Akasuna No Sakura
by Julesdacutiepie
Summary: Sakura was having a nice time out with Ino and the gang, then she got kidnapped by the Akatski. To prevent her from escaping she is turned into a toddler by an intricate Jutsu. When Sakura is taken in by Sasori, the evil gang poses as her family to raise her as the perfect weapon. Sasori/Sakura father/daughter relationship only. Slight lemons. Later Deidara/Sasori romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

 **Hey guys. Thought this was a cuteness idea for a story. Reviews If you wan the next chapter! I'm thinking about weekly updates maybe more then twice a week If you guys like it. Let me know guys.**

...

Deep in the land of Konoha, there lay many ninjas who remained friends for years. Sakura Haruno, a sixteen year old kunochi was steadily becoming the best medical nin in all of the country. Miss Haruno was taught by Lady Tsunade herself, the very best miracle worker in all of the land. Lady Tsunade was a women who could do anything, had the strength of ten fold of the strongest man, and could save any life no matter the circumstance. She had work and worked to perfect her skills, and now had passed on all of her knowledge and skill to Sakura, her apprentice.

Sakura sighed, thinking of her extended family. Her village was her home. She had many brothers and sisters. _Naruto, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Neji, Lee,_ _Sai, Shikamaru, Chogi, Shino, Akarmuru and Kiba,_ so many names and faces came to her mind. A steady smile rested on her face. A glare etched across her face as she remembered the traitor. An angry gulp overcame her. _Yes traitor. That is all he is._ Sakura reminded herself. _Sasuke would never return to the village._ Sakura reminded herself. He had abandoned them. Left behind his brothers and sisters that desperately wanted to find him and help him. When Sakura thought of Naruto she scowled, the bright eyed boy that never gave up on Sasuke, but continued to be proved wrong again and again and again.

"I never want to see that face again." Sakura sighed, envisioning those red eyes that she herself had once fallen for. She was curled up against a tree, her knees to her chest, and her chin tucked underneath her arms. It was warm and airy, a soft breeze blowing her pink hair to the side. Today was the anniversary of the day the Lady Tsunade became Hokage, and there was a giant festival to be held. Sakura couldn't stand seeing everyone's happy faces. Everyone was so happy, so unaffected. So amazed with all the decorations, she had tried to stick around and party with the girls. Sadly it was not to be.

 **Three Hours Ago**

Sakura was dressed in a light pink dress, but pleats clinging to every single curve she had to offer. It was a one sleeved dress, the other showing every single bit of creamy pale white skin. Sakuras dress was tight and came up mid thigh, something Ino had surely forced her into. She was showing way too much skin and cleavage for her liking. Sakura was wearing gold strapped heels with her dress. She was the eye of the ball, and she didn't even know it.

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata has arrived together. Hinata was wearing a beautiful white kimono with her dress, simple but elegant looking on her. Ino was of course wearing her usual two piece store, this time embossed in purple sparkles and a two piece looking suspiciously like a bikini with sheer fabric hanging. Sakura was picking at her dress, looking around nervously. She was always very self conscious about herself. Hinata and Sakura held hands, silently making a pact to stay together. Ino quickly flaunted off towards the bar, hoping to snag an unlucky guy to buy these girls a round of drinks.

Naruto was already there, approaching Hinata and grabbing her hand. He placed a kiss on her cheek and led her to the dance floor. Hinata blushed at her boyfriend of two years, to this day still being nervous around the boy of her dreams. Grudgingly, Sakura let her go. Her happiness meant more to her then Sakura's insecurity. Sakura meant to make her way to the bar, waiting for Ino to bring on free drinks. Then the unthinkable happened.

A large calloused hand brought itself over her dress, cupping her warm soft bossum. Sakura froze in place, a look of anger quickly replacing her shocked look. The hand remainded there, a chilling reminder to the pain that was about to happen. Sakura turned around slowly, planning to punch whoever had the balls to touch her. Her jaw, at first dropped and paused in air. Kiba Inuzuka held her round physique in one hand, a fanged smirk protruding from his mouth. Sakura was staring at him in shock.

"You look very pretty tonight Sakura." He caught her fist in one hand, and with the hand he held her bottom with, he withdrew and showed her something. Sakura leaned in close and peered at his hand, silently fuming, but no longer glaring at Kiba even though he held her other hand high. Within Kiba's outstretched hand, there lay the prettiest blue butterfly she's ever seen. It's wings were sparkly and flapping lazily. As if it had just realized it was being gently held on a humans hand, the insect flapped it's wings frantically and took off, Sakura's eyes watched it in amazement. The innocence it held was amazing. Sakura forgot she was being held by Kiba, until he cleared his throat. Her eyes tore itself away from the butterfly flying away from the dance floor.

"Sakura, will you dance with me?" He gave her a fevery fangy smirk. Sakura looked him over. Kiba was dressed in black dress pants, and a handsome but simple button up shirt. She supposed his sister and mom had helped him, otherwise Kiba had never shown any indication of dressing himself so fanciful. He looked quite nice. When Sakura didn't say anything, he placed a gentle hand on her waist, and gently nudged her towards the dance floor. Sakura followed him, he held her hand very gently, a warm and happy feeling in the pit of her stomach growing. She loved the attention she was receiving. Sakura felt somebody brush something into her hands nonchalantly. Sakura looked behind her to see Ino walking away, having placed a tall glass of some type of bar drink in her hand. Ino turned her head around and winked at her. Sakura's face blushed in encouragement.

"Kiba." Sakura smiled, her grip on his hand tightening. She took a quick swig of her drink, and passed it to him. He quickly drowned all of it in one gulp, making Sakura roll her eyes. With a smirk he threw it over his shoulder at Lee, who caught it effortlessly. He had sensed the glass whirling to him. One by one, Lee, Gaara, and Konkoroh turner to watch Kiba and Sakura on the dance floor. All three, even Gaara the Kazekage had dropped jaws as they watched Sakura grind into Kiba, moving effortlessly to the beat.

Lee tapped Gaara, noticing the boys discomfort. He had known that Gaara and Sakura had grown very close. Sakura was after all, the savior of both him and his brother. Sakura was a very beautiful and curvaceous women. She proved that fact further by grinding her hips into Kiba who cheered words of encouragement, pulling her close and whispering sweet words of nothingness. Gaara turned to Lee and quietly asked "What are they doing? Are they fighting? Should I help?" Gaara asked as Kiba thrust himself against Sakura, picking her up and swinging her around. Gaara felt very protective of Sakura. She was his savior, his family's protector, and a very precious person to him and his best friend Naruto. He wouldn't know what to do if he allowed her to be hurt by the brute.

"Their not fighting Gaara." Lee explained slowly, the music gained speed and as Ino approached them with more drinks and fellow comrade Sai, they all began drowning a tray of drinks. Gaara's eyes narrowed. "What is going on? Is she being poisoned?" Kankuro sniffled his snickers with a hand to his face. Gaara had never had the sex talk, and would probably never at this rate. Gaara began to move forward, annoyed at having to watch the pink kunoichi. Naruto would never forgive him if Gaara allowed this to happen.

Lee held Gaara back. Konkoroh chortled loudly. "Are you jealous little brother?" He bellowed, watching Sakura drown a dark glass of bright pink liquor. She was leaning against Kiba, they were slow dancing and gyrating their hips against each other heavily. Ino and Sai were more modest, but were also encouraging Sakura to get more tipsy. Unbeknownst to Sakura, who was enjoying the warm heat of Kiba's embrace, Lee was struggling to obtain a confused Gaara, who wanted to protect his friend. "Sakura is nice to me. Why would you let her be manhandled by a beast like that?" He scowled, watching Kiba hold her close and grope her hips tightly.

"Kiba is Sakura's date!" Lee screamed in Gaara's ear. Lee remembered hearing they were going to meet up at the festival. Lee has assumed that Kiba and Sakura's conversation related to the entire group however. Gaara froze in place, confusion etching onto his face. A tap to his shoulder made him turn the other way. Hinata's pale and scared face was before him. She was being patted on the back by Naruto, a stupid grin on his face. Gaara glanced at Hinata's scared face. "Kazekage Sama.. will you dance with me?" She asked quietly, and if he wasn't a trained ninja at lip reading he would have never understood. Naruto tucked Hintata's arms into Gaara's.

"Just don't do what their doing!" Naruto cheered, Hinata's face boiled over like a tomatoe at seeing Sakura wrapped around Kiba's waist. He was holding her up by the hips and thrusting into her from underneath as his hands were quickly fondling her body. Sakura and Kiba were drunkingly making out, grinding against each other to the music. Hinata clasped her arms to her chest and screamed, blacking out straight into Gaara's arms. He took this as another form of dancing and carried her gently to the field. A shocked but excited Naruto watching Sakura and Kiba.

"Why's Gaara dancing with your knocked out girlfriend?" Konkoroh asked Naruto. Naruto waved Konkoroh away. "He needed to have some fun after all." He smiled, knowing Gaara would take care of Hinata. Gaara was holding her bridal style, Hinata completely passed out in his arms as he swayed her left and right like a baby. He supposed this was dancing, as Naruto gave him a thumbs up. All around them, people were getting excited. Girls were belly dancing on tables. Ten ten was using her kunai to rip her dress to a slit. Sakura and Kiba were stumbling over each other to grasp each other even more closer. A content Gaara was standing with a completely unresponsive Hinata. Lee and Naruto and Konkoroh were surveying the party held in honor of Lady Tsunade. The 5th Hokage was most likely somewhere smiling and shuffling down alcohal. Naruto smirked at Sakura, completely planning to blackmail her later on with this information. Naruto's face became very red when Kiba lifted her high in his arms and moved her silk panties to the side, showing everyone her very noticeable pussy.

"Alright I should stop this." Naruto launched towards them quickly, but was stopped by a drunken Ino throwing her hands all over him. On the dance floor, Kiba slammed himself into Sakura, rubbing his clothed member over her wet slit. She moaned in heat. Her feelings for Kiba combined with all the alcohal making her crazy. She whined in submission, wanting to be thrown down before him and taken like the animal she wanted to be treated like. Kiba was quick to delve into her desires.

"Ino get off of me! I'm not Sai!" Naruto fused, trying to detach a furiously drunk Ino. She was trying to give him a hug, splashing a glass of liquid all over the two of them while she struggled angrily. "But Saiiiiii I just want one more drink. Just one moreeeee-!" Sakura moaned as Kiba dropped his pants around his knees and lined himself up with Sakura's sweet cherry blossom. He held her tightly as he fought through to her barrier, thrusting slow but deep inside her. Kiba was huge and Sakura let out a cry. The crowd that had gathered around them quickly looked away, the indecency overwhelming. Kiba nor Sakura cared. She had never felt so good in her life. Sakura rode on the pain as Kiba went slow, whispering drunkingly in her ear how happy he was that she had finally given him a chance.

"You are the prettiest fucking flower I've ever known. I expected you to punch me all across the fucking floor." Kiba spit out with every symbol. Sakura was crying tears of pleasure. He kept her legs wrapped around his waist as he slammed into her in the air. Sakura could definitely get used to this.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF HER!" Naruto dove his fist towards Kiba who dodged and pulled Sakura further down onto his member, impaling her further then he's down since stealing her virginity moments ago. Sakura screamed and bowled in pain but quickly got over it as Kiba gently pulled her down. Angry, embarressed, and slightly getting over his drunken haze, he realized he was being very bad. Naruto was screaming loudly as Sakura fixed her dress. She had run, embarressed and confused at being yelled at. Kiba tried to hurry after her, but Naruto put his fist in his head, effectively knocking him out with his still hard dick in the air. It glistened with the moister from Sakura's flower, which he had been encased with just moments ago.

Sakura pushed through people as she hurried to fix her dress and undergarments. She was coming back to life and realizing that she must have done something truly bad to upset Naruto. He was the king of stupid after all. Sakura cried and ran throughout the party, eventually exiting the building. She scaled the nearest building and cried as she realized that Kiba had stolen something precious to her.

And she had let him.

Sakura dove from building to building. Her chakra infused kicks flinging her far, high above the village. She kept running and tried to put as much difference between her and the party as possible. Sakura eventually ran out of chakra, not even focusing on conserving her energy made her run out very quickly, so she dropped down and landed. Poor little Sakura rolled onto the soft ground, she had reached the end of Konoha. The road near Sasuke's apartment was littered in darkness and sadness. Sakura turned on her foot and ran all the way down the trail, trying her hardest to put as much distance as she could. By now her heels had diminished to nothing, so she took them off and kept running. Sakura was breathing heavily, her mind coming back to her. She ran and ran until she found a nice secluded spot on the outside of Konoha.

Comfortably, she hugged the root of the Sakura tree, cherry blossoms ringing all around her. The only light that shown was the light of the full moon, the one that rang above her. She sat there, curled up and alone as she cried. Sakura didn't understand what she had done, but she was sure it was completely bad. Sakura was cold and alone, and now she was confused heavily. Surely Kiba would have followed her if he truly wanted to be with her. As if their little rump was even considered romantic.

Sakura spaced out thinking of what everyone was saying back at the party. She was the second top medic in the country for Christ sakes! She shouldn't have ever done that, especially in public. Inner Sakura was going crazy, relating all the things that had happened to Sakura. Soft arms crossed in front of her mouth and screamed hard. Anger flowed within her, threatening to burst at the seams. The pink kinochi ranted and raved inside her head, and began punching the innocent Sakura tree she was leaning on. Running extremely low on chakra, Sakura slowly fell against the bruised tree, sakura pettles falling all over her. Petals graced her skin like soft kisses. Tears fell down her face as she curled in on herself, drifting asleep for a few hours until she could finally awake in peace.

 **Present time**

In the distance, a figure is approaching. Robes of black and space flow through the grass. They were studying a figure, intent to capture running high. Soft footsteps came closer to the sleeping Sakura. His dark eyes laid upon her sleeping form, beauty gracing him.

A soft sigh released from his mouth, and he dredged closer to her. Her dress had fallen up to her hips a bit, showing pale creamy skin from underneath her dress. Her panties were showing, a pink lacy thong peeking out from her curled up form. Gently, the cloaked man took her soft wrists, wrapping them softly with a tiny rope. That rope was heavily infused with a chakra resister, so she wouldn't be able to hurt him at all. For good measure, he also placed it around her ankles. It wouldn't do for her to awake kicking. As he wrapped her tightly, the night air became even more chilling.

? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾗ? ﾟﾒﾗ?

Sakura awoke with a heavy pant. Her attention was immediently turned to the man with his tongue in between her thighs, licking up and down her slit. She tried with all her might to pummel him, but her hands and feet were spread heavily, tied down to the metal bed. As he sucked on her soaked clitoris, Sakura screamed both in fear and pleasure. Her dress was pushed high up above her waist, and panties already ripped away. Sakura cried out in pleasure but struggled against her ties. "WHAT THE FUCK-!" Sakura started screaming, ready to threaten and spit angrily. The dream she had been having about Kiba shook her to the core. The fact that his stranger had violated her in more ways then one was damming.

Then door to the room they were in swung open hard, and the weight from the half naked man vanished as he was thrown across the room. She looked up and tried her best to close her legs, even if her legs were tied far apart. She glared up at the man who has interrupted them and gasped. "SASUKE?" She shrieked, trying harder to close her legs. A short smirk tipped its way into the dark haired man's face.

"No. Allow me to introduce myself beautiful. The name is Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."She struggled to come to terms with this as she glared at the man on the floor. The blonde kid who was the same age as her was groaning, rubbing his forehead where a bump had appeared.

"Your Sasuke's older brother." Sakura notes, looking at the dark haired Uchiha. She noticed the robes they were both wearing and gasped. "YOUR THE FUCKING AKUTSKI! FUCKING PERVERTS. I SHOULD SKIN YOU FUCKERS ALIVE!"

Itachi withdrew a kunai from his side and approached her slowly. "Deidara, kindle let Toby know I will be bringing the sacrifice myself. I will prepare her." He spoke softly, every word grazing her skin slowly. Sakura glared at Itachi heatedly, she would fight him tooth and nail. Deidara, the man that was in between her legs, grinned excitedly at her. "I'll be back un," He smirked, Sakura spit at him, launching a wicked spitball halfway across the room into his face. As Deidara ran away, she braved herself as Itachi neared her with the Kunai. To her immense shock and displeasure, one by one he ripped every single piece of clothing off of her body. Starting with her dress, torn in half, then her panties, also torn. Then he cut the straps from her heels to slide them off. This continues until Sakura was in nothing but her bare baby bottom. Naked for the eye to see.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU FREAKS WANT FROM ME." She seethed in anger, that dress was amazing cute. Itachi leaned down and placed a placid kiss on her collarbone. "Sakura dear, do remember to keep calm. You are a very important guest here tonight-!"

"Well according to what you said two seconds ago I was a fucking sacrifice." She spit in his face, Itachi paused. There was a moment of silence, but then he snapped. With a back of his hand a slap rang throughout the room, and a naked Sakura was fighting to keep her eyes open. She spit stars and choked up saliva out of her mouth as the bed she was on was rolled down the hallway. Sakura was bare for the world to see, and tried not to give them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"You my dear are what's gonna be our perfect little insurance ticket." Itachi smiled as he rolled off the metal bed down a cold dark hallway. Sakura was scared, but tried to keep all traced of fear off of her face. She tried to keep the conversation going. _Maybe if I get him to talk, I can find an opening._ Sakura thought to herself. "Insurance ticket?" She whispered, the elder Uchiha hearing it almost as if she had shouted it. The Uchiha smirked. "Yes! And guess what beautiful. Your not like the average everyday hostages you know. Your pretty special." Itachi drew out. Sakura noticed they were going through a cell block. The cells were dark but she could make thin outlines of bars. She studied the environment closely, hoping to get a read on how to escape.

"How special?" Sakura asked, torches upon torches were being found lit upon the wall. They were descended slowly, going deeper and deeper into darkened dungeons. Sakura whimpered.

"Why, super special. You see we have a contingency plan for you too. That's why we prepared a sweet little ritual for you." Itachi smiles as if she should be flattered. He picked up speed, Sakura no longer wished to talk. The open double doors were an indication that they have arrived.

"Oh my god." Sakura whispered in fear as they entered. Rows of about half a dozen Atuski filled the small roomc, surrounding something, a large circle. She tried again by twisting the ropes, but they were futile. The ropes were tied tightly. The Atuski members leered and grinned at her naked form as Itachi rolled her best. Nagato, tied to a stand in the back of the room cleared his throat.

"Place her in the center." He flicked his hands. Immediently, within the slice of a lifetime Sakura was free. All cut at the same time, by Itachi and Kisame. She immediently leapt off the bed but was caught by Deidara, who held her struggling form close. "I got the babe un," He held her tightly and dragged her naked form to the center. Sakura dragged her feet and clawed Diedera's neck but his grip didn't relent. She caught a sight at what they were protecting. Some kind of curse jutsu. A pentagram or symbol of sorts. Sakura was placed down on the ground gentle, while somebody else's foot swung around and landed quickly with her head. Sakura felt darkness, the heavy force of the kick sweeping darkness overtop her.

Nagato raised his left hand, commanding everyone to get into position. "We will now start the ritual. Any interruptions. Any forbidden actions. Any-!"

"Just start it already un." Deidara moaned. Beside him his partner Sasori clapped him upside the head, then stood up front to look professional.

"Very well." Nagato spoke. "You have all been practicing the hand movements for months. If any of us gets it wrong, it will not work. This jutsu is a forbidden medical jutsu, a lost dark of the arts. Once upon a time a foreigner tried to dispose of war." Nagato spoke softly, almost lovingly as he thought of the absence of war. "This jutsu was created for the simple situation. Instead of killing. Get rid of the opposition."

Nagato raised both of his arms now, with him seven Atuski members raised theirs as well. Everyone stood on different circles drawn within the seal. Any step outside would result in immedient failure. Every touch, every steps every single movement had to be correct or else the goal would not be reached. Complicated hand seals flew all over the room, Chaka levels unlocking and the flowing of everyone's chakra slammed down into the curse seal. A knocked out and naked kunochi absorbed their chakra all at the same time. She shifted, but remained untouched.

"Seishun no ubawareta anata ni modotte kudasai" Nagato whispered, placing all of his chakra into her. She twitched a bit more. "Seishun no ubawareta anata ni modotte kudasai!" Everyone chanted and tried once more to slam as much chakra into the girl as possible.

An explosion from within the circle occurred, and black smoke enveloped Sakura and everyone within the seal. Fingers kept flying with hand seals. No doubt they'd be killed if they failed. Sakura was crying, tears dripping down her face as she was frightened by the explosion. When the last hand-seals were used, the smoke finally cleared. In the middle of the seal, much to the Atuski's happiness, was a changed girl.

A naked, pink haired baby toddler lay in the middle crying softly as she sucked her thumb. Green eyes gazing around frightened, she cried as Itachi picked her up and cradled her to his chest. "Now Kunochi, if they ever want you back to your regular form, they have to give into our demand. Even if they manage to rescue you. Never will they be able to fix you." Itachi smirked, poking her nose. The pink haired baby stared at the offending figure.

Sakura was indeed in deep trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: guys remember to review if you want the next chapter. I love hearing from you. Constructive critisim or not. Let me know if you have any ideas too.**

Sakura slept peacefully tucked into the older Uchiha's arms. He was laying with her in his room that he shared with his partner Kisame. Her pink hair lazily covered her baby face as she slept soundly, her cheek resting against his one arm as Itachi tucked her into him. With his other arm he held a book, reading it silently as she lounged on him. Itachi was reminded of Sasuke when he too was a baby, and he had to care for his baby brother during the attack of the great Nine tails. Itachi remembered reading, but couldn't take in a single word.

Baby Sakura was dressed in a minature Akatsuki robe clothing her baby body. Sasori, one of the greatest puppet masters had created it for her very quickly, along with several pairs of baby diapers that Itachi was very displeased about. Not that they were inappropriate at all mind you. Just that she seemed to soil them as fast as Itachi could place them on her. Sakura had only been there for no more then a day, but she really was beginning to have an impact on everyone she met. Itachi looked down at her innocent face, and stared at her. Within his heart, as he thought of his brother, a burst of love swelled inside.

"This is what I fight for." He whispered, pulling the short pink locks behind her pale ear. The door to the cell opened and Itachi's hard stare lifted up to glare. He released it as it was only Kisame. He held a bundle of things in his arm, and dropped them on the table that rested within their room. Kisame picked up a plastic container, and tried to unconnected it with a brown tiny topper with hints of pink in it.

"Kisame." Itachi spoke low, almost as if they were on the battlefield and stealthing. Kisame was unbothered, used to Itachi and his harmless questions. He unsheathed his sword in order to better get his grip on the container. "Kisame what is all this?" Itachi whispered softly, covering Sakura with his other arm as if to block her from any noises. Kisame grunted, trying to bite down on the pink rim around the container and try to pry the lid off. Itachi carefully lifted him and Sakura both off of the bed, and walked until he could lean around Kisame to look at what he was doing.

"I figured she was hungry so I got her a few things."

Kisame shrugged. Itachi didn't move, didn't waver in the least. The fact that Kisame would go out the way to do that for her, a mere outsider, just a wee babe, spoke wonders.

Itachi took pity on his ridiculous struggles and tucked Sakura into his own bed, swaddling her with an Akatsuki branded blanket from Sasori. One who continued to dote on her with many of her own baby clouthes. Pink hair was shining beautifully against her pale skin. Itachi stroked her forehead as she gave a tiny snore, and turned to Kisame.

"That is very kind of you." He took the baby bottle from Kisame and turned it left inside of right, and he bottle slid off easily. Kisame sputtered but took it back from Itachi and turned back to the bundle of items he had gotten. "It is not kindness." Kisame had went into town to gather items for the new baby. "It is only what our master has ordered us." He added. Itachi gave a smirk.

"No he didn't." Kisame paused in his act of filling the bottle with milk. Kisame rolled his eyes, he couldn't possible be serious. "Yes he did-!"

Itachi answered with a teasing smirk. "Master already has everything we could need prepared. He is sending Deidara to get it-!"

"That dumbwit couldn't tell a cradle from a coffin!" Kisame spit out, caught in his lie already. He gestured to the sleeping baby, and finished pouring her milk. Then he fired up the small stove they had and poured the milk in the pan.

"Was was the point of that?" Itachi rolled his eyes. Kisame smirked. "Measuring man." He waited patiently to warm the milk up for the young babe who lay sleeping. Itachi scoffed and grabbed a toy flower Kisame had grabbed for the girl. It squeaked, making Sakura ruffle and part her sweet pink lips. She wouldn't open her eyes, but her breathing slowly resided until she was fast asleep within seconds. Itachi let out the breath he was holding them glared at Kisame.

"She isn't here to start a family you know." He stated plainly as Kisame kept the heat on low, making sure the bottle would stay warm for the baby when she woke up. Kisame smirked at Sakura, and gestured to her perfectly swaddled form. "You can't torture a baby Itachi. That's too cruel even for you." He smirked, throwing a wink at the sleeping baby. Itachi's lip flitted in a soft almost smirk. The peacefulness of the room was silent for a moment. Until the large door of the celler opened with a loud bang.

 **"GUYS HELPPPPPPP!"** A loud scream tore through the room as Kisame' hand flew for his sword. Deidara fell through the doorway and hit the wall by the pot of warm milk, nearly toppling it over. Sakura shook and her eyes flew open, wildly looking around for the cause of her disrupted nap. Over top of Deidara was an angry Sasori who for once was missing his giant puppet. Itachi notes that Sasori wore his puppet as much as possible, but didn't often leave it in his room as he needed it to bully Deidara around.

Sasori was standing over Deidara, his handsome pale face framed well with thick soft red locks. Sasori stood tall and strong, but gave off an air of anger he rarely let out. "Deidara, did you steal my thread."

"No Un!" Deidara shook. Sakura's eyes closed and wrapped her tiny fist tighter around the object in her hand. It was soft and tiny, flitting through her fingers like complete silk. She had been playing with it right before her nap. A toy ball, she pictured in her head, made of cute strings wrapped tightly in place. Underneath her blanket she played with the object, silently listening to the adults argue.

"You are always sneaking around where you shouldn't be." Sasori glared heatedly, reaching a hand out to grip Deidara around the throat. Itachi watched as they argued and fought in the room. He was non too pleased at them for cutting the child's nap so early. Kisame tried to throw them out of the room, but everyone in the room froze. Sakura pulled her arm out of her blanket and waved a ball at them. Sasori let go of Deidara and left him on the floor gasping for breath. Inside Sakura's tight little fist she held a ball of bright blue chakra strings. She weaved them in the air like she was flying an airplane. Sasori kept a blank face as he approached her. Sitting down next to her, he silently freed her from her silent prison, placing her cute little body in a sitting position.

"Little one, I believe you have something of mine." He stated softly, holding out a hand. Sakura looked at his hand and dropped into a crawl. She hurriedly scrawled towards him and tried to climb into his open hand. Sasori took the hint and scrambled her into a hug. He held her sweet soft body to his chest and ignored the openly shocked faces of everyone. The cold hearted "Puppet Master Murderer",was wooed to his feet by a smiling infant. Sakura opened her mouth and puckered up her lips like she swallowed a very sour lemon. Then she did something that made the whole room shook.

She blew a tight but obvious kiss to Sasori, and giggled. He gazed into her eyes shocked. It was a different look then he was used to. Indifference, fear, shame, longing. She was showing an emotion, a naive emotion that only a baby could conceive in such a short days worth. Love.

Sakura blew another kiss as he held her closer, peering desperately into her wide, happy eyes. They shone with excitement. Fear he was used to, but love. Not even Grandma Chiyo had made him feel like this. Itachi let Sasori leave with the baby. Sasori was chased by Kisame who was trying to shove a half filled bottle into his hands. Deidara started after him in shock. They had never seen Sasori show any type of affection. Itachi followed after only in mere curiosity.

Sasori held Sakura on his lap, Kisame's bottle in her mouth as he held it lazily. With his fingers he held the chakra strings, bouncing a small puppet and moving it and explaining to her how it works. Sakura clapped her hands softly above her bottle which slid out of her mouth as she gazed in wonderment. Outside of Sasori's chambers were growing a small crowd. Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara were staring at the baby held gently in Sasori's arms. Their jaws dropped as Sasori let go of her and allowed her to approach the puppet. Instead of shooting poisoned darts, or lashing out on her causing irrecovable damage, his skilled fingers flicked the chakra strings to dance for her. The small puppet was no bigger then the baby. She stumbled over to him, half crawling half trying to stand. She nearly fell in excitement but managed to stand. Sakura giggled and squealed and clapped, and Sasori cracked a smile at her innocent trust in him. It was oddly refreshing.

Outside the room, Nagato had sent his own human puppet to go see what was taking Deidara so long. His only job was to go and see what they needed to take care of the babe, and they would provide it. After not returning for a long time, Pein was walking down the hallway menacingly, his piercings glittering and his cape flowing around his ankles. If he was slacking off, that kid was so going to get it. Pein found nearly all of the Atuski members crowded around the door, staring wide mouthed and dead eyed inside. He rushed forward, wondering what in the world could be so importantly shocking. He peeked around the door, hand drifting to his kunai. What he saw inside made him drop his jaw and stare. Pein and Nagato both were shocked to the core.

"Who's beautiful? You are!" The voice of Sasori cooed, chasing the baby around the room who was trying to outrun the tall red headed man. The dangerous missing Nin of Suna, Sasori of the Red Sand, was squealing and cheering. The deadly men who killed many and all to turn everyone into his army of Pupputeers, was chasing around the pink haired baby girl without a hint of malice in his eyes. Sakura stumbled and screamed a high pitch scream as Sasori snatched her up by the stomach and held her close to him. She laughed her sweet smelling breath into his face as he lifted her up high to stare into her arms.

"So beautiful!" Sasori stuck his tongue at her. She screamed a most happy scream and leaned her head into his shoulder, burying herself into his neck. Sasori clutched her tighter. He had never played with anyone like this. Sasori breathed in her sweet flowery scent, this baby was special.

Walking by the room, Toby was strolling with his mask on. He stopped to watch the large group and eagerly jumped in, as noisy as possible. Sasori turned around, his face going red with anger as he glared at his teammates. "Assholes." He spit as they turn and ran in fear. Screaming and throwing each other behind the other they tore off down the hall until only Pein remained. Sasori cradled and rocked the baby in his arms as she looked up at him in adoration. Continuing to tell her the story of the puppet, she listened with apt attention. The only noise soft coos and aahs as she watch. Pein cleared his throat and made his presence known as the dangerous puppet master held the baby protectively against his shoulder. Facing his master, he bowed.

"Hello sir." Sasori bower with Sakura clutching to him for the love of death. Pein nodded to him. "You seem well acquainted with the new Akatsuki member already Sasori." His best and number one assassin was swooned hook line and sinker. The leader of Atuski didn't know what to think. He watched Sasori adjust Sakura in his arms and place a pink bottle in her eagerly waiting mouth. She suckled the tip but continued to look straight up at Sasori, trying not to take her eyes away from the handsome puppeteer.

"She is..." Sasori drifted off. He looked down at her innocent face, meeting her eyes. "A remainder of what I looked as too, as a child awaiting love that could never truly come. No parents, just a grandmother who could never truly understand." Sasori admitted, looking back into her boring eyes. Leader softened, understanding but knowing that he had to get his point across.

"Sasori you know that she is not actually a baby. She is a grown woman like yourself." The heavily pierced Pein sat on a chair next to him. Sasori looked at the innocent baby, watching as she lifted a hand over the one touching her bottle. He smiled at her. "She doesn't have the mind of one."

"But she has parents Sasori. And people who love her. People that are willing to put their lives down to take her back." He hissed in warning. Sasori's eyes hardened. "Never." The puppeteer hissed, holding her a little tighter.

"Sasori my point is, if she is taken from us, she will not stay a child for long. She could return to her true form." Pein implored him. Sasori said nothing, thinking in deep though. "If that happens. Will she remember me?" He asked. Surely the love that burned bright in those eyes weren't going to be extinguished so easily.

"If she is returned to her age she will not return the same feelings she shows now Sasori." The leader of Akatsuki breathed. Sasori watched her lazily drink her milk. "She will no longer remember anything that happened. After all she is nothing but a small babe. If you choose to take her in, you must weight your options."

When Sakura didn't want to drink any longer she grunted and he took the bottle away. He let her up and watched blankly as she explored his room. It was spacious, dressers upon dressers off puppets and tools layered his room. It was like a maze to the small baby. She stumbled around in an effort to find it all.

"What are my options." Sasori asked. He would take his masters advice and follow it. Nagato had done everything for Sasori and the others. Blood thirsty and as mutinous as they all were, they'd been caught long ago if they hadn't banned together to create this hellinous compound. It was his home, and the dream job of his psychotic puppeteer nightmares.

Toby watched the pink haired baby stumble forward clumsily, then turn around and run back towards them. A chuckle escaped his throat as she launched herself at Sasori's legs and clutched them tightly. She burried her face into his knees, blowing heavy rasberries. "Well you could give her to the one of your teammates. Deidara himself has volunteered." Sasori's head snapped around angrily.

"The fuck." He spit. _Why would Deidara want her?_ "Deidara is barely a child himself." He spit, thinking of the sixteen year old so called artist. His partner and Sasori were always fueding about who's art is better. They were good partners, albeit grudgingly. They long ago had to have different rooms however, because of the many times Sasori tried to kill Deidara in his sleep.

"Deidara wants to teach her about the arts. Or perhaps his desirers are more carnal-!"

"He will not!" Sasori spit, placing a hand on her head. Her hair was too long. She kept brushing it out of her eyes every few seconds. They would have to find her something to help her to tame it. Maybe his chakra strings could help.

"Or you could take her in. As her father." Pein added. Sasori froze. However, the puppet boy quickly recovered. Almost on automatic, he grabbed the chakra strings the child had somehow managed to steal from him earlier out of his pocket. Taken one, he quickly and painlessly gathered all the hair she had and placed a neat bun on top of her head. Wraping the chakra strings around tightly he kept the bun there, leaving a neat baby bun and her face and beautiful green eyes visable.

"A father." Sasori whispered. He pulled her onto his lap and she snuggled into him, very clingy. He had never had a father, he almost wouldn't know what to expect. At least he learned many parenting skills from Grandma Chiyo. She had been the only constant in his life. Sasori shook his head, looking straight at the masked leader of their organization.

"What about my missions. She is only a baby. Defenseless in everyway." He shook Sakura lightly as if to prove a point. She didn't stir, instead busied herself with stroking the smooth skin of his arm. He felt strange, comparable to a polished wooden floor.

"Take her with you when she is old enough." Pein shrugged. "Just protect her." He warned seriously. "Until then there are members of the Akatsuki who stay behind when you go on missions. I'm sure someone would be willing to help. You must remember she is aging like a normal babe. Eventually she will need training if she is staying." He added. Sasori dwelled on everything he was telling him.

"I will need some bedding." He added before the quiet leader could leave. Leader nodded and grinned ruthlessly. "I'll get the boys." He cheered, walking to the other bed chambers to order them to grab all of Sakura's new things.

"Sasori." Sasori looked up and nodded to him in farewell. Sakura wrapped her arms around the puppeteers chest and purses her lips tightly with a kiss. She blew kisses at him excitedly, loving burning bright inside her. Sakura recognizes the puppeteer as her father. Her pink hair was similar to his red. They were both unique. Sasori kept his S class ninja smirk in place instead of the wonderful smile as leader spoke to him.

"She is approximately 2. Now is the time when her personality and life is for the taking. Her motor skills will greatly increase in the next year, along with her intelligence. I want a strict training program ingrained into this girl by the time she is three years old." Sasori nodded as Pein explained. Of course Sakura would be staying for a very long time. Forever if Sasori had anything to say about it. He of course would have to teach her.

"She is ripe with the potential of genjutsu repellencence. I could sense that in her older self." Pein added. Sasori agreed. Reading chakra signatures was a natural for any Akutski member or Junin level ninja. Easy especially for S class ninja. Sasori watched as Sakura stumbled in her little Akuski cloak. "Itachi has volunteeered train the girl in Genjutsu as soon as she can speak full sentences."

Sasori was marveled. Surely this girl didn't have the Akatsuki member wrapped around her finger alrighty. Itachi Uchiha, Murderer of his own clan and bastard to all surely wouldn't volunteer for this job. Pein smirked at her, watching as when she couldn't reach a puppet on the table, she clumsily pushed a steady box half her size against the table. Using her hands and feet and scrambling lithely, she was on top of the box and scrambling onto the table in no time. Sasori jumped up and launched at her, trying to save his puppets from whatever she had planned.

"Why yes. I do believe she will one day make a strong edition to the Akatsuki. Sasori, go to Konan. She will help you in learning about woman and girls." Pein suggested, then left as he closed the door. His cloak billowed as Sasori got the underlying message.

Sasori lifted Sakura off the table and she lay there in his arms firmly unamused. A firm finger raised itself in front of Sakura's eyes as he nodded to his precious puppets.

"No." He spoke clearly and firmly. Sakura defiantly placed a small kiss on his cold, hard finger. "No." She repeated just as slowly as he had said. His eyes narrowed.

"See that?" He watched her eyes slid to where he pointed. On top of the desk she had tried to reach was an deadly and violent puppet that when touched in the wrong place would emit a heavy roll of senbon. "Do not touch you brat." He gave her his fiercest glare she mocked him, giving him the widest and hugest smile they nearly took up her entire face. He scowled. He'd probably have to baby proof the whole room. Peals of unintelligible babbles tore through the room as he left to find Konan. The Akatsuki's one and only women. Sakura's head lay on the puppeteer's shoulder as he carried her with one arm through the Akatsuki hallways. Sakura was happy at being held in her fathers arms. His hair was unique as hers and fun to play with.

Sasori tried his hardest to annoy the grubby fingers that we're trying to hold onto his red locks. He would talk it over with Konan on what to expect with a baby girl. Sasori wanted her to be the best she could be. She was his now after all. Sasori fingered the chakra strings inside of his pocket curiously. Maybe she could be controlled. Or maybe one more year?

"Yo Master Sasori!" Sasori turned around to find the number one unpredictable ninja in Akatsuki smirking at him. His partner Diedera fell into step with him, looking questionably at the baby draped over Sasori.

"Danna Sasori, why is she so important to you? I've never seen you act like this, un?" Deidara added. Sasori was holding her protectively against her, his shoulders bristled. He would protect her from his own partner if that's what it came to. The normally secluded and silent member of the organization was smiling, and it wasn't to kill something. This had Deidara extremly worried.

Sasori looked at him out of the corner of his eyes. "I would never expect someone from your caliber to understand true art when you see it." Deidara gaped openly at him. "You mean you want to-!"

"No. Stop looking so disgusted. You god damn hypocritical perverted cultureless swine." Sasori spit at him. They stopped outside Nagato's room, and whispered heatedly. Deidara's face was red with embarrassment.

"She's not even old enough to have a snatch un-!"

With Sasori's free hand he clutched it around the young boy's neck and squeezed for the life of him. Something about that comment had Sasori wanting to howl in anger. Sasori could understand Sakura for the beautiful peace of innocent art she was. She was internal in her own ways. His puppets didn't need to have anything to do with it. Sasori couldn't stand to see the way Deidara looked at her with heavy lust before she was turned into a child. No matter what, Sakura was his possession now. No one else's. Sasori really hated when anyone, especially Deidara touched his possessions. Sakura whined and struggled in Sasori's arms as she was clutched tighter. Deidara was turning blue. He tried to claw and punch at Sasori's arms, but the puppet body rendered pain useless. The missing nin couldn't do much or even use his clay as it would hurt Sakura. His master was entirely stronger then him, and even Deidara respected that about him.

The door opened and a surprised Konan cleared her throat. Sasori immediently let go of the choking boy who fell to the floor. "Konan." Sasori nodded to her politely. Konan looked down to the pink haired child in his arms and understood the visit. She looked like she was about cry, so she held her arms to her expectactently. Sasori handed her over, stepping over the gasping for air Deidara.

"Call the others." Konan said, and Sasori left to gather everyone. Sakura peeked over the sleeve of Konan's kimona to watch her father leave. Her lips pouted. Deidara. picked himself off the floor and entered the room, deciding for himself to keep his distance from Sakura as much as possible.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: makes me happy when people actually acknowledge my work. Please review guys. Love you, here's another chapter**

"AHHHHHH!" Deidara chased the naked baby with a diaper with a fierce battle cry. She ran between the legs of Kisame, Sasori, Itachi, Toby, and about 5 different Peins. She was fast and giggled loudly. Sakura ran around the large room with a smile wide on her face. Deidara's job was to change her diaper, something he had thought would be easy. Until she rolled off the table and landed on her feet in a swift stumble. Her little legs pumping as she ran away from the Akatsuki members.

"Oh no you don't!" Kisame glared ferocially, he grabbed the sword off his back and prepared to cut off her way of leaving, but Konan fixed him with a fierce glare.

"Don't you dare." She hissed. She sat on her couch and watched the Akatsuki members attempt to catch the baby without using their ferocious powers, super speeds, or Kekkei ghenki. Kisame whistled and put his sword back in its hilt on his back. Itachi stepped forward, preparing to show the boys how it was done.

"I will just place her in a harmless genjutsu to distract her." Itachi stood ready, and his sharigan flared to life. Again Konan hissed.

"NO KEKKEI GHENKI OR FORCE ALLOWED. NOTHING MORE THEN A STERN HAND AND A STERN VOICE!" Konan hissed. She had explained to them that fact ten times. Toby launched for the baby and grabbed her around the waist. "TOBY IS A GOOD BOY!" He cheered. Sakura squealed as she urinated all down Toby's front. Toby screamed for his life and ran to the other missing nins, hoping they would take her so he could cry in peace. Sakura finished urinating and held her arms out for Deidara.

Deidara finally picked her up and placed her back on the table. She tried to roll but this time he held her in place. The others gathered around to watch Deidara change her properly.

"Okay. What do I do next." Deidara asked Konan. She glanced at the naked baby, and moved from the couch to help. Konan fixed The blonde nin's hand and directed him to put one on her side. "Keep her steady with one hand, and work with the other. Remember to hold her still otherwise she will escape again." She fixed the blonde teen with a scowl. Deidara chuckled nervously, not needing an eye scope to tell that a Konan was furious with him. Konan watched carefully as Deidara gently wiped her areas with a moist toilet. The boys paid rapt attention as Deidara tried to attach the diaper backwards.

"Remember boys. Tape in front. Lift her with her legs." Deidara lifted her gently and placed the diaper the correct way underneath her.

"Before sealing the diaper," Deidara sweatdropped. There was so many things to remember. "Just a bit of powder placed inside will make her comfortable and prevent a rash." Konan handed him a bottle of pink baby powder. The young blonde ninja who would most likely be on diaper duty many times, shook it lightly into the diaper and looked to Konan for approval. She nodded. Deidara closed up the diaper slowly, feeling the other Akutski members lean over his shoulder. He could feel Kisame's breath on his shoulder. They would all have to do this in the near future.

"Now. Dressing a baby does not mean throwing a cloak on her and calling it a day." Konan, started, and motioned for Itachi to come forward. Sakura was distracted and gazing lovingly at all of their faces. "This is called a onesie. And will protect her from the environement. She must wear it under all of her clouthes." Konan produced a new pink, cherry blossom onesie. Itachi took it from her. He didn't understand why the others were freaking out. They were missing S class nins. They had killed hundreds of people! Surely they could handle a baby...

"Now be gentle. Put it over her head and put both arms through, then pull all the way down." Konan instructed. She put Sakura into a sitting position and the others watched as Itachi tried to place it onto her head. The second it touched her she rolled and moved her head. Itachi grabbed her again and tried faster. The second it went over her head she threw up her arms so it went flying.

Itachi huffed. Again he tried to shove her little pink bunned head into the onesie, this time getting one arm through. As he went to pull the other one threw, Sakura screamed bloody murder and he flew back, wondering if he had hurt her. He refocused to see a perfectly happy Sakura on her stomach and dangling her legs over the table, trying to find leverage. Itachi growled and this time roughly shoved both arms into her onesie. She didn't cry, but she didn't go without a fight. Kicking and whining he reached underneath to button the onesie over the diaper and secure her.

"Now babies don't usually go with just a onesie. It is chilly so she will need these." Konan pulled pink sweater dress in Sakura's size out of her dresser. Nagato had sent Pein to get the clouthes. While it did fit her it wasn't what she would dress a two year old in. Konan sighed. Handing a pink sweater dress and a pink pair of tight to Kisame and Itachi both.

"Have fun." Itachi and Kisame teamed up to overpower the struggling toddler. She called out and reached for Sasori as the dress pulled over her head

Kisame pulled the long sleeved dress on till it went pass her bottom, then passed her to Itachi.

"You will obey." Itachi fixed her with his angry glare. Sakura screamed a high pitched scream of defiance as he swept her back and forced her leggings on. Kisame held her down and helped his partner. Sasori rolled his eyes at their over dramatic air.

Konan held a book in her hands and looked to it for reference. After Itachi had finished distracting the now quiet baby, Deidara took advantage and put pink socks and shoes onto her feet. She sighed happily, kicking her feet with a loud giggle.

"If she doesn't obey no matter what you do, a hard smack to the bottom will make her understand." Sasori smirked at the baby. She didn't care, just happy that Sasori was looking at her again. Konan nodded.

"Regarding her training, I will have to research more methods. Guys," Konan tried to get their attention. Kasami was chortling and dancing at his swift victory with the child. Sakura glared at him. Everyone turned to her and silently apologized, standing up straight.

"You can indeed take the little one into battle. As long as she is completely protected. Secured in a vessel. Like a puppet." Konan directed at Sasori. Ideas flew over his head. The master puppeteer could effortesslessy build Sakura her own protection puppy. He had plenty of puppets. Two hundred and ninety eight be exact. Sasori smirked to himself.

"Sasori! Are you her father?" Konan asked. The room allowed Sasori to nod, approaching the now completely dressed girl. Sakura held out her arms. Sasori teacher for her.

"Then introduce her to everyone one by one. Tell her who everyone is and what they'll be doing." Konan guided him. She sat down on the couch again, reading the baby book. One by one, the Akutski turned to watch as Sasori approached the closest ninja, which was Deidara.

"Well Sakura," Sasori started slowly. He glowered at Deidara. "This is your cousin Deidara. He will be not only be your friend but indeedly a well asset-!"

"Toby doesn't think the baby will know such big words!" Toby spoke up. Deidara nodded in agreement. "Yeah Master shes too young for that proper talk. Baby, I'm Deidara. We are going to be the best family un," He spoke slowly. Emphasis on both Deidara and family. Sasori watched impressed as Sakura became interested. She even tried to repeat him. "Famwhaly." She babbled out. The look on Deidara's face conveyed happiness. Sasori looked impress.

Itachi moves forward and fixed her with his common blank stare. "Sakura I am your teacher. Your family and your uncle. We are all going to show you how to protect yourself." Itachi added slow. He emphasized some parts. "I am Itachi." He expressed with complete warmth.

Sakura gaped. "EEWATCHIE." She screamed, grasping for his long hair. Itachi dodged her nimble hands and scowled in embarressment. Pein stepped in front of him. "Excuse me Ewatchie." The entire Alatsuki laughed their heads off but stopped when he silently threatened to place them within his Mankyosharian genjutsu.

"I am Pein." Pein said in his soft, unfeeling voice. Sakura stared at him. "Pain." She repeated perfectly. She placed her hands over her heart. Sasori raised an eyebrow at her. She knew what pain was clearly.

"I am Pein. And I will teach and give you everything you need." Pein added. Sakura stared Pein in the eyes but didn't say anything.

"Leader. She's just a baby. We still need to teach her what words mean." Deidara added, trying not to sniffle with laughter at the serious look Pein was giving her. He talked to her as if she was an adult.

"We could always hire her a ninja tutor that specializes in children and toddlers." Kisame offered. Everyone turned to him in a blank stare. "At one of our offsight bases of course. In disgusises."

Pein nodded thoughtfully. "I will search immediently." Pein and the rest of his Peins left the room. Kisame moves forward.

"Sorry for the future kid." He stared, looking into her bright green eyes. They shown with innocence, but would soon shine with a maturity that was unfit for any baby. She would become a weapon soon.

"I'm Kisame." Kisame stated loudly. Sakura laughed. "What's so funny kid?"

"KITTY!" She cried out for him. The entire room burst into laughter. Deidera was on the floor holding his sides. Kisame scowled. "I am... Kitty.. I will be your uncle. And I definitely will teach you something." Kisame chortled.

The door slammed open as two figures walked in. "Oh no." Itachi scowled, looking towards the baby in Sasori's arms. Sasori himself glared at them. He didn't hate them. In fact they were really good aquaintences inside the Akutski. Sasori sighed as he knew that Sakura was going to be picking up very bad behaviors from hanging around with them.

"Where the fuck is leader? I'm here to report for my mission." Hidan spit as his eyes wondered why everyone was gathered in Konan and Leaders room. Kakazu stood beside Hidan and glared at his Rudeness.

"What the fuck do you want now?!" Hidan spit. Kakazu pointed to Sasori, who was holding Sakura and was attempting to shield her ears.

"We have a new member of Akutski. So now you'll have to hold back your swearing." Kakazu seethed. Hidan was taken aback.

"She even has fucking company robes? What the fuck?" Hidan came closer, eyeing the baby Akutski robes she had recently changed out of. "Sasori. Did you knock a bitch up?" Sasori put Sakura on her feet and let her walk around and explore. Calmly, Sasori turned to Hidan, and swung his foot forward hard as can be and connected with Hidan's chin. The demon worshipper flew back and hit Konan's table.

Toby hurried to Hidan's side and helped him up, Hidan pushing him away angrily. "Hidan has come just in time sir! We are introducing ourselves to the new baby! We are her new family! Toby is going to be an uncle!" Toby then ran to Sakura. All eyes were on her, as she was playing with something she found behind the dresser. Toby screamed at her, making her laugh.

"MY NAME IS TOBY AND I WILL BE YOUR UNCLE. TOBY MUST NOT LET YOU PLAY WITH ZETSU!"

Everyone knew that Zetsu liked to pop out of nowhere. So when Sakura got up laughing, holding a vine in her hand that went straight though the floor, there wasn't enough time to do anything before she jumped a whole foot though the air when he appeared beside her.

"Who's the new member?" Zetsu whispered. Sakura took one look at him and screamed and made a beeline for Sasori. She hugged his knees and tried to claw her way upwards into his arms. "DADDY!" She screamed. Sasori froze in shock. He couldn't even pick her up. That word was a life changing word. Sakura was screaming and throwing a tantrum, trying to find leverage to get off the floor. When Sasori wouldn't move, Deidara picked her up and tried to soothe her.

"Look Sakura-chan. It's nothing to be afraid about. That's Zetsu un." Deidara soothed in her ear. Sakura looked back at what had scared her. She cried again, Zetsu was a helinous plant that was currently melting himself to get through the floor.

"I know he's ugly Sakura-Chan but he won't hurt you." Deidara cooed, turning her towards Hidan.

"Hey!" Zetsu dissapeared, back to wherever he was hiding.

"Can somebody slap Master Sasori?" Deidara asked. Then turned to Sakura. "Look cutie. Stop crying un!" Deidara smiled widely at her, trying to calm the pink haired baby. Big fat tears were sneaking down Sakura's pale face. "Your eyes are an artist dream babe." Deidara whispered. Suddenly he wished Sakura was his age again. She was beautiful and long legged, she would grow to become a very curvy and sexy women. Deidara could remember the taste of her already. The little quiet noises she made in her sleep gave him a hard on just thinking about it. Noticing Deidara's predicament, Kisame waited until Itachi took the baby away from a daydreaming Deidara before he hit him over the head hard with the hilt of his sword.

"OWWW!"

"SHES FUCKING TWO YOU SICK FUCK."

"Little one. This is Kakazu. He's a medical nin like you." Itachi spoke politely. Kakazu gazed at her frightened eyes. She was no longer crying, but she was frightened at seeing Zetsu.

"Yes. I will most likely have to make a concoction tonight to give her a dreamless sleep. She will doubtlessly have nightmares." Kakakuzu said, then left. Most likely to make said concoction. Itachi mused.

"And this is-!"

"Motherfucking Hidan nice to meet you, you little torn condom you." Hidan shook her confused hand. His language made her laugh however. Somehow Sakura could tell that it was bad. Behind them, Kisame was glaring and trying to hit Sasori awake. He was frozen in thought.

 _Daddy. She called me daddy._

Itachi held Sakura protectively as Hidan eyed her.

"Does this mean she's one of us?" He asked. Itachi nodded. "She is here to stay for the rest of her life hopefully. If the organization doesn't fall first." Itachi looked down at her. She was watching Hidan percuriously.

"She's very curious about that triple bladed scythe on your back." Sakura reaches for it. Hidan lightly pushed her tiny fist down.

"My name is Hidan," Itachi didn't bother to hide his shock. Hidan never spoke without a curse.

"And I will teach you everything about my religion." Hidan finished with a smirk.

"THE FUCK YOU WILL." Deidara lunged forward protectively and glared at him. The small blonde Akutski glared at the bigger Hidan. Hidan defiantly worn his Akutski robe half torn off at the chest. His white hair brushed back, and red marking on his body. His entire being was demonic looking.

"First of all. You fucking little atheist bitch." Hidan smirked and flicked Deidara in the head. Itachi walked away to sit next to Konan. Sakura sat on his lap. Itachi tried to keep Sakura away from all the stress in the room. Deidara was arguing with Hidan, Kisame was trying to smack Sasori awake, Hidan was spitting wild curses.

"I hope you don't pick up that behavior little one." Itachi directected to Sakura. She was watching Hidan a little too carefully. Itachi couldn't understand why she wanted the scythe. Perhaps red was her favorite color. That would explain why she liked Sasori so much. Sakura called out.

"Daddy!" She whined. Sasori stiffened even more then turned to Sakura.

"SNAP OUT OF IT YOU HUNK OF FUCKING WOOD!" Kisame smacked Sasori so hard he went flying. The entire room when silent when Sasori went right through Konan's table. Sasori made a move to reach for scrolls that were confidently layered inside his robes, fully intent on tearing Kisame a new asshole.

But Sakura called out for him again.

"Daddy. Daddy. Daddy. Daddy." She repeated herself. The room was confused until she started clapping again. Konan smirked. "She seems to like destruction." Sasori smirked as he pulled his scrolls out. Kisame readied himself.

"Bring it on you no good sack of fucking wood." Kisame glared. Sasori smirked and opened a scroll. Within it an ugly wooden puppet emerged. Before either of them could make any moves, Pein emerged into the room.

"I need three people-!" He stopped at the imposing battle. Just feet away from the child no less. "That table. I was fond of that table." Quickly Sasori's puppets and scrolls dissapeared and Kisame's sword was resheathed again. They all stood up straight. Even Sakura stayed silent. Playing with Itachi's robes she kept her eyes trained on her red headed father.

"Like I was saying." Pein scowled. "Diedera. You are her older brother. Sasori you are her father, and Itachi you are also her father for the time being." Itachi pulled a face. _Leader could not be serious!_ "Kisame you will stay here on standby just in case." Pein looked at all of them. None of them had objections so they nodded.

"Once a week, for three hours a day, Sakura will be trained by the highest tutor in the Village of the Hidden Rain. The first session is tommorow at 3pm. You will stay at our safe house. If she does not show up, let me know." A dark shadow encased over Pein's face. "I let her know that if she didn't show up, her family would be in danger." Pein said emotionessly.

Itachi smirked. Just like the Akatsuki to threaten a mere child tutor. Itachi looked at Sasori. Who would believe that they were a young gay couple with not only a baby, but a teenage son? Deidara stood by his master, looking up at him with nothing but the utmost respect.

"Leader. Perhaps Deidara should stay home. Perhaps his presence isn't needed at all." Itachi allowed Sakura to play with his cloak. She was a grabby little thing. Most girls were however. Deidara looked at Itachi with a glare. Pein smirked.

"I am almost expecting some kind of resistance. I expect Deidara to give them a bang of warning if that occurs." Pein added to the blond teen. Deidara smirked at Itachi, who didn't betray his straight face. _Darn, a mission with Deidara. If this eye doesn't kill me perhaps I'll finish myself off first._

"Yes Master." Itachi nodded respectable. His hand smacked Sakura away when she tried to get close to his face. Her baby breath blowing in his nose. "You sure are a piece of work." He placed her on the floor again. She was attempting to climb all over him and they had just did laundry.

"Daddyyyyyy." Sakura called and stumbled all the way to Sasori in a dead run. Sasori caught her and held her high. Turning to Pein. He wondered what kind of training they would start with. Pein didn't need to be asked.

"She needs to accelerate her knowledge and moterskills, along with her communication skills. The tutor will have her accelerating quite quickly. She is the best of the best in the Hidden Village of Rain." Pein explained.

"Daddy..." Sasori tried out on his tongue. "Has to make you your protection suit so you'll have to stay with your Uncles." Sasori grudgingly dropped Sakura into the willing arms of Deidara. Sasori scowled at him.

"One perverse comment an I'll beat you black and blue." Sasori warned him. Deidara smirked but nodded. "Sure thing un."

Sasori left the room slowly. Sakura seemed to get antsy at his leaving. Deidara soothed her. "Say bye bye un."

"Bye bye?" Sakura looked confused. Deidara waved goodbye at Sasori's back and Sakura copied quickly. "Bye bye. Bye bye." She added for good measure. Sasori turned and waved back. Sakura smiled, making his heart flutter deeply.

"Bye bye." Sasori smiled at her. With the door shut, all members of the Akatsuki started to snicker. Konan tsked at them.

"For cold blooded killers all of you are so easily swayed by a young baby." She smirked. Never in her life had she seen anyone act this way. Sakura played with her Uncle Deidara's long golden hair, her pink lips parted in a soft gasp as she held the soft stands. Hidan smirked as Deidara made no move to stop her, nearly purring at her presence.

"Even the baby thinks your a chick." He chuckled deeply. Toby gasped and pointed in Hiden's face.

"Toby has never heard Hidan not curse! Either he's lieing, or he's not the real Hiden!" Hiden glared deeply at Toby, wishing to run him through with a sword.

"I can't curse much can I, you fuck head. With a fucking baby around. OH SHIT!" Hiden ducked as Kisame swung a sword overtop of his face. Sakura squealed in Deidara's arms.

"OH SHIT!" She screamed loud. Deidara and the rest of the Akutski sweatdropped. "Sakura-Chan sweetie," Deidara placed a kiss at her temple. "No." He said firmly. Itachi smirked at the young golden haired boy.

"You seem to be well acquainted Deidara-Chan." Itachi smirked. Diedera turned the slightest bit of pink, but hatefully glared back at the black haired Uchiha. Itachi was the entire reason Deidara had to enter the Akutski. _Tricking me with that fucking eye._ Deidara smirked. One day he would fight the Uchiha on even grounds. Deidara had spent years training his eye to see through all genjutsu. He was confident that one day when that fight with Itachi came, his art would reign supreme over that crap he called the Sharigan.

"Well this is my sister." Deidara tried the word sister on sarcastically. He was just escastic to get to the know the girl more. He was confident that if she stayed older he would have been able to take her in all ways. The dirty thoughts going around Deidara's head had all three of his exposed tongues wagging. Sakura squealed as his hands started tickling her with their tongues.

Hiden looked at Deidara in disgust. "Um. Deidara-Chan." He drawled sarcastically. Diedera groaned as he was pulled from his daydream about the elder Sakura. She was beautiful and made him hard just thinking about her. He wanted her sprawled in his bed every night. _My only regret is not fucking her when I had her. I bet she would have moaned and screamed like a bitch. Damn Itachi ruining my fucking fun._ Deidara glared at nothing in particular as Sakura giggled at his licking palms.

"Deidara-Chan! I believe your pants are getting a little too tight." Hiden smirked at the blonde boy. Itachi scowled in disgust too. "Yes bomb boy, you really have to withhold your hormonal urges. On a babe no less!" Itachi scowled at him. Deidara immediently choked his tongue back and glared at them both. Konan smacked him hard upside the head, nearly removing his hair style in the process.

"Sicko!" She spat at him. Deidara adjusted his pants nervously with one hand in order to hide his huge bulge. After a sickening thought of having the baby bounce on his lap, right on his throbbing spot, Deidara looked down at Sakura. She looked up at him innocently, green eyes glowing as she reached up to place a tiny soft hand on his forehead protector. The one thing he had left from Iwagakure, and she placed her hand lovingly on it. Looking up at him, just inches away from his lips. Deidara stiffened, his member standing straight up.

A small breeze blew by. Deidara blinked. His hands were empty. "What!" He looked around eratically, and stopped quickly when he spied Itachi at the door. A dark, angry, and dangerous look on his face.

"Deidara is not allowed to be left alone with the child as he is obviously after his own disgusting motives. If I catch you doing anything sickenly with her, Akutski will be down one member." Itachi glowered. He left with Sakura clutched in his arms. Behind him, his cloak swept behind him in a bat like fashion. Everyone in the room grumbled at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you sicko." Hiden spit at him and left. Deidara rolled his eyes. "Hey if you saw what she looked like as a women you'd be head in your balls too!"

Behind the mask, Toby rolled his eyes. Down the long hallway, the dark haired puppet master was working quietly.

In his room, Sasori sat at his table working quietly. Thoughts ran around his head as he thought of his new child. Akasuna no Sakura. She was so beautiful. Sasori glanced to his right and witnessed his face in the mirror. Touseled red hair, and deep brown eyes gazed lazily back at him. Sasori shook his face. He always had that crazy look on his face. That slightly insane gaze as he peered through somebody's soul. He'd be surprise if Sakura didn't one day fear him. Once she was Old enough of course.

Sasori shaved the piece of wood, running his long nimble fingers across it. He smirked as he felt the beautiful wood beneath his fingers. Sasori knew he needed someonething durable. The trip to the Hidden Rain Village would take at least a day. Anbu and missing non hunters could stumble upon them by dumb luck. Itachi Uchiha would be helpful indeed. Sasori thought of Sakura's trusting face and tiny legs. If he couldn't protect her then he wasn't fit to be a father.

Placing his firm fingers together in front of his nose, he closed his eyes and made quick hand seals. Surely Deidara would be jealous again of his amazing art. He long sheet of wood in front of Sasori formed shapes in front of him. He kept his eyes closed tightly, clamped softly. Sasori's mind would speak volumes for the safety of his daughter.

"I always protect what's mine." Sasori whispered, his red locks around him as the air filled with blue electric chakra.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors notes: beats self with a stick. Posted chapter five instead of chapter 4 I'm sorry guys! I fixed it so make sure you read it this is the real chapter. Chapter 5 will be up too chapter 6 coming tommorow or the next day! See you guys and love you sorry tor being a butthead**

Sasori watched her sleep that night. Perhaps he hadn't taken enough time to study those long eyelashes that framed her bulging green eyes, or that slightly large forehead that left too much room. Or that now messy bun on her head after she had rolled around in her sleep.

She was beautiful in every way. He couldn't find a fault in her. Sasori let her sleep in his bed that night. Pein hadn't give them a mattress yet, stating that he would send Toby to find bedding for her while they set off on their mission. Sasori didn't mind sharing his bed with someone so beautiful.

"You little doll." Sasori whispered. One arm lay thrown over her waist, holding her close to his body. A chill hung in the air, one that Sasori has long since gotten used to. Sakura however wouldn't do well to be associated with the chill that Pein left in the village. Their leader could make it rain at will and to cover tracks and keep others from this area, an icy cold rain always covered their base and surrounding forest. Sakura cuddled closer to him, searching for more warmth underneath the thin blankets he could scrounge up for her. Sasori sighed, knowing that she would be sick soon. Infant humans were very vulnerable to illness and viruses.

The only living thing about Sasori was half a beating heart inside his false chest. Sasori had long ago changed his eighteen year old body into a puppet. His wooden body covered with a false skin membrane that would fool even Sakura when she was older. He supposed that one day she might join him. Sasori was thirty five years old, in an eighteen year old body. He could sleep, but he could not bleed. He could eat, but it was a nuisance as he always had to scrape the rotten morsels out of his innards. Sasori wasn't like normal humans. Going to the bathroom wasn't a thing for him. He didn't know the easy way to keep things from Sakura. Konan made it very clear that children were intelligent, always looking for a way to learn more without knowing it.

Looking back on his own childhood, he could definitely agree.

Sasori of the Red Sand leaned down on his other arm, laying his head near her pretty face. Sakura's lips were open, breathing tiny puffs of air into his face. Her breath didn't reek like Deidara's, instead smelling sweet as he allowed her to stay that close. He imagined a Sakura puppet in his dreams doing that exact thing. She would forever stay a baby, forever by his side.

He would hate to keep her waiting. Sasori closed his eyes, drifting off to the gently sound of her heart beating, and the loud thrumming of his own.

...

"FUCK!" Naruto cursed as he leapt from building to building. Sakura had left the party last night running and crying in anguish. He knew he should went after her then, but his friends had convinced him to wait till morning. To let her cool off.

"This is all your fucking fault." Naruto spit to his side. On either side of him were a team of junin. Ino, Shikamaru, Chogi, and Kiba with Akamaru were leaping with him. Everyone looked incredibly exhausted and hungover. Even Akamaru was unmotivated as he had been sleeping when Naruto had slammed into Kiba's room, demanding they help.

Kiba scowled back at him, continuing to follow Sakara's scent as he searched profusely for a sign. "I fucking could have stopped her if you hadn't knocked me out you fucking prick."

Naruto scowled. He would follow Akamaru to Sakura-Chan. No way. No fucking way am I having another fucking Sasuke. Naruto scowled. Akamaru was leading them towards the outskirts of the village. Ino rubber her eyes and questioned them again.

"Tell me again. Why do you think something happened to forehead?" Ino groaned. All she wanted to do was stay home in bed, and take a nice bubble bath and eat a bunch of chocolates. She definitely didn't need Shikamaru practically banging her door down, asking for Sakura as if she was hiding her in her apartment.

Naruto kicked off even harder, chakra pulsing underneath his feet. "I told you guys! Sakura never came home last night. Her apartments locked. I climbed through her window-!" Kiba snorted.

Naruto nearly lost control of the Kyuubi's chakra right there and then. Remembering what Kiba had done to Sakura, taking advantage of her sweet innocent self made him severely angry. Kiba had practically raped her on the dance floor! He has the nerve to think I'm perverted. Fat chance!

"You have a lot to talk about. Considering your the one who fucking took her virginity in the first place." Naruto growled. Ino paled as she remembered the commotion that took place last night, her head was still throbbing from all the dragon ball fire shots she took.

"Poor forehead." Ino muttered. Shikamaru remembered seeing clearly Sakura's inner flower, and blushed considerably. Akamaru barked and took them to the trail leading out of Konoha. Naruto scowled. This was the same trail that took Sasuke away from him. The same trail Sasuke took when he turned his back on the village. Kiba grimaced in guilt. Every singe they had been genin, he had had a huge crush on Sakura. She was cute, bossy, and downright sexy when she was angry. Just as scary as his mom was, that being the only downside to her persona.

Kiba wished he could take back what he did with her last night, but the fact remains that she wanted it too. Even while she was sober! Kiba repeated to himself. Akamaru ran to the cherry blossom tree that ran on the outside of the forest.

"Sakura chan!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. His worry for his friend outweighing the consequences of common sense. Sakura-Chan. Sweet Nee-chan is out there and I can't do anything. Why did she come here? Naruto thought to himself as Akamaru continued to sniff the long tree. Kiba winced heavily.

"What?!" Naruto screamed, searching for what had got Kiba in a twist. The Inuzuka leaned down and scooped something off the floor.

"I have good news and I have bad news Naruto." Kiba pulled the light pink material in his hands around. It was soaked with her arousal. Kiba fought hard to keep his thoughts to himself.

"What's the bad news?" Naruto gulped. Kiba sighed. "Well. The scent of Sakura stops here. But on the good side.. we have a strong enough scent source to pick it up someplace else." Kiba held the material in the air, and Naruto's cheeks burnt red with embarrassment.

Sakura's panties were torn clearly down the middle, hanging from the tanned hand of the Inuzuka child.

...

"Sakura-Chan." Deidara smirked at her. Together, he, Itachi, and Sasori deep inside of his gigantic puppet shield traveled the long dirt road in peace. Sasori stayed quiet. Itachi had Sakura tied to his back. Half of her body was exposed, the lower half encased in a smooth mahogany egg like puppet. For air and flexibility she was sitting inside with her arms and chest free. At the slightest note of danger Sasori could twitch his fingers and the egg would clamp overhead of her, effectively sealing her away from harm's way. Sasori has attached straps to it so that they could pass her around.

Sakura blew bubbles at Deidara, smiling at him with a kind smile. "Raw." She growled with a smirk.

"That's right girl! And what did Uncle Deidara teach you? Art is a..." Deidara cheered for her to finish her sentence, but again she was more interested in the ground. Itachi rolled his eyes with a deep loathing as he looked back at the teen trailing behind him.

"This isn't a vacation you twat. This is Sakura's first mission with her tutor." Itachi said, highly amused with him. Deidara smirked and mocked him behind his back "A mem mem mem maaa am." Deidara teased. Sakura clapped but didn't smile. Itachi looked beside him at Sasori.

"Your partner is quite a catch." Itachi drawled out. Day two and already he wanted to throttle the young blonde. When Deidara took his clay out his bag and started to play with it, Sasori glared at him. Not that Deidara could see it, but Sasori was very cross with the blonde. Who would have known that the kid was such a pervert.

"If you so much as drop one bomb with her around, I'll cut your hair in your sleep." Sasori glared. Sakura looked innocently at Deidara. His eyes softened.

"Babe, I wouldn't hurt you. Please stop, you know what those eyes do to me. HEY!" Itachi turned around and smacked Deidara straight across the face. Deidara gaped and clutched his now red face as Itachi turned back around in a huff and kept walking.

"Honestly Deidara we are almost there and your perverted being is putting me in a mood." Itachi drawled with a smirk. Deep inside, all towards the surface Itachi wished to harm Deidara so badly he couldn't use his manhood ever again.

"What kind of mood?" Deidara smirked and teased, making Sasori roll his eyes inside of his puppet suit.

"Who are we meeting at the house?" Deidara asked, half distracted as he was walking behind Itachi closely. Deidara loved looking into Sakura's eyes. Her shade of green was unique. Sasori huffed, seconds away from running Deidara through with his tail.

"It's an old spy of mine." Sasori commented, not mentioning a name on purpose.

"This makes it even more embarrassing." Itachi inwardly groaned. Traveling with Deidara was killing his brain cells one by one. Sakura held out both hands to Deidara, and confused he showed her his open palms too. The mouths in his hands were grinning widely, but white toothy grins. Sakura squealed and screamed loudly, making all three of them wince. She was very loud.

"Sakura!" Deidara hushed her, putting on a falsetto glare. Sasori turned to her and got close to her face, ready to reprimand her and completely forgetting that she couldn't see him.

"AHHHHHHH!" She screamed and wailed, crying for her Uncle Deidara. Sasori backed away quickly as Diedera swept her in her egg away from Itachi, who detached the straps quickly. Deidara removed her from the egg altogether, much to the others displeasure.

"Deidara that is for her protection." Itachi glared at him. Deidara was too comfortable patting her back as he walked with her. His huge Akatsuki robed arms swept her closer to him and cradled her as she cried in his arms.

"It would seem she's afraid of ugly things." Deidara poked his tongue out at Sasori. "See, even your daughter knows what art truly is." Sasori felt an unwilling warmth fill his flesh at the jab. Being referred to as her father left him feeling nice.

"That wouldn't make sense Deidara." Itachi drawled out, Deidara held Sakura closer and tried to comfort her by bouncing her softly. "After all, you're uglier than sin, but she seems to be able to stand you."

Deidara glared at Itachi, ready to snap back at the smirking Uchiha, But froze.

"Guys... feel that?" He asked. Deidara looked down at the crying Sakura. Her wailing was bringing someone near. Itachi made a hand signal and Sasori dove into the bushes, Itachi making to cover the other side.

"Take her ahead Deidara. Nothing funny!" Itachi glared at him in warning. Wanting to keep her safe, Deidara shifted her to the other arm as she continued to cry. Inside of wailing she quieted down to soft sniffles, but her sadness commended him to work faster.

"Don't worry Un." Deidara whispered to her, ripping a huge glob of clay into his hands. He place it to his mouth and chewed like his life depended it. "I'll protect you babe."

Making one handed seals all the while, Deidara spit out the clay and before him a giant clay bird stood. Sakura gaped openly at it, green eyes taking in the magnificent creature. Sasori watched the look on her face as the last of her tears trickled away.

The look of pure awe.

Deidara climbed onto the huge clay bird, leaving behind her egg puppet cage. "Don't worry Un, Uncle Deidara's got you. Meet you at the house un." Deidara directed to his partner. With a single one handed seal, the bird flew up fast into the air, making Deidara smile. Air whipped his hair backwards as he held on top of the babe. The few strands that had flew down pass her face was whipping around her head. Her tears were dry and scratchy around her face. Deidara flew them towards the giant two story house, it was no more than a few miles away from Itachi and Sasori.

"Un." Deidara tilted Sakura's face to look up at him. As growing green met glistening blue, his eyes softened as she made a grab for his hair that covered his eyes. In the process she had revealed his eye scope, allowing him to see her specifically clearer.

"I promise I'll protect you from now on." He declares proudly. Raising a hand to her cheek, she giggled as his hand licked her cheek unexpectedly. With his free hand, Deidara lightly guided his art to circle around the yard of the house.

"This is gonna be close Un. We gotta make a run for it." Deidara dispensed the winged creature the second it's wing touched the porch of the house. Clutching Sakura in front of him to protect from any enemy nin, he bombarded into the house and realized one incriminating thing.

"What the hell bastards?! Never gave me a key or anything." Deidara scowled and tried to think fast. If anything happened to Sakura his Master would strangle him to death. Sakura lifted his hair again to play with his eye scope but Deidara scowled.

"No Sakura."

"No!" She pouted, and ripped at his eye scope fast. He pulled away but not before she got a good swipe. "Ow Sakura!" Deidara scowled as she caught his eyebrow in the swipe. Taped to his mechanical eye was a small metal key. Sakura looked at him blankly. Deidara wasted no time in snatching it back from her and placing the key in the slot.

"Don't judge me brat." He poked his tongue at her, simultaneously licking her with his palms. Sakura sighed happily as they were brought inside the warm interior of the house. Deidara noticed the small goosebumps that had appeared on her skin. "You'll need a coat brat." He noted, putting her down as he went to lock the door. Behind him, Sakura ran to the couch area and knocked into a soft couch and hit the floor. Deidara hid the key in his pocket and insured that the doors were look.

"I'm sure your dad and Uncle Itachi will be here soon Sakura." Deidara assured her, and made to start a fire in the living room. Sakura eventually was able to climb onto the soft couch, lifting herself up with her arms and sliding on. The blond haired erratic man noted that there was a small stack of two or three useable logs next to the fireplace. Sakura yawned heavily. On the couch she laid her pink head down and yawned again. Deidara sighed as she shivered noticeably.

"Give me a few minutes Un, I know it's cold." Deidara didn't want her to suffer. Shoving the logs inside the fireplace, he took a tiny amount of clay. Chewing it with his hands he placed the wet chewed pieces on the log. Deidara retreated to Sakura's side, pulling her into his lap. When the tiny but effective explosion rocked the first floor, Sakura gasped. Her uncle was there quickly however, rubbing her back and giving her words of happy encouragement.

"Your gonna be good for your teacher right Un? Your such a pretty baby love." Sakura drifted off for a nap exhausted. She had stayed up all morning without a single nap. Her daddy just figured she'd put herself to bed when she was ready.

Dierdara eventually realized he was talking to himself and looked down to see her curled up halfway into his lap. He relaxed deeper into the couch. The mini explosion be made had created a small fire in the fireplace, slowly chasing the chill away from the empty house.

The house they resided in looked like any regular home. It felt creepier to Deidara knowing that nobody lived here. That the family in the picture on the all were probably gone or murdered by the Akatsuki long ago. It was a house painted in beige and green color. Very generic things resided in the house. No food or substances. Cliche bedrooms, living rooms, and bathrooms. There was nothing special about the home at all. Deidara had been here before on a mission, but didn't remember anything special about the home. The artist inside of him wasn't impressed at all. If Sakura was impressed by the interior he wasn't going to take it away from her at all. Deidara rubbed her pink hair behind her ears as she continued to slowly doze off against his knee. He knew that she couldn't sleep for long. Soon the tutor would be here and they would have to play the front of Sakura's pretend family. Deidara gently and quietly shuffled off his Akatsuki cloak, folding it carefully and placing it in his bag hat he kept on his hip at all times. One would never know when a battle could deteriorate out of nowhere.

Sakura was very tired, Deidara was tempted to let the poor girl sleep, but sadly the organization come first. At least for now. Deidara stayed quiet as a knock came on the door. He had sensed the approaching chakra levels, but didn't want to say anything less it was his partners. Deidara sighed and carefully lowered Sakura to the couch and made to go open the door.

As soon as Deidara reaches the door it flung open and nearly hit him in the mouth.

"Hey!" Deidara glared at his partner Sasori, who climbed into the room smoothly. It was if his huge puppet body was a part of him. If it wasn't for Sasori feeling mostly safe inside the organization, not even Deidara would know that inside that suit lay another puppet body. It was like puppet inception.

Itachi followed him in and set off for the sleeping child, fully intending to wake her. Behind them a head of Snow White hair appeared in the house. He walked through the door holding a medical sack and a large bag.

"Hello." The man held out his hand to Deidara, shaking it profusely. Deidara was glad the mouths were closed as he had problems with them randomly controlling themselves and sometimes licking things. Over on the couch Itachi was met with a wave of resistance as Sakura screamed and tried to bite his hand. She was exhausted from a day of play and travel and all she wanted to do was nap in front of the warm fire. Sakura yawned and flipped her head back down on the couch, making Itachi sigh. He didn't like pushing the vulnerable human but if she couldn't obey them he would have to resort to spanking.

"My name is Kabuto." The dangerous nun smirked.

Kabuto smirked, looking over his shoulder at the child. He almost did a double take. "Wow." The tall white haired nun approached her agitated small body.

Itachi sat down beside her and lifted her into his arms, trying to wake her up with a bounce. "Deidara go and play upstairs. Is something wrong?" Itachi wondered looking at the mans intense gaze directed toward Sakura. Perhaps he knew her in the past. Itachi mused to himself. Sasori moved to the kitchen, off to make Sakura's bottle. She would surely be agitated and needed a small dose of tea to relax. Deidara sighed but scurried upstairs to play with his clay. It would seem suspicious if they all stayed in one room. He was confused as to the plan now that his master personally knew the ninja.

"Nothing at all." Kabuto assured them, reaching them into his bag. "She looks very familiar however." Kabuto smiled at her, but for once Sakura didn't reply to his smile with her own. She was dozing off in the elder Uchiha's arms.

"That pink hair. It's a very unique shade. I know of one girl with that same shade. Can't remember her name however." Itachi nodded, but didn't comment as uncaring as he was. Kabuto shrugged it off, searching in his bag for his notes. Sakura groaned as Itachi poked her. Obviously he wasn't going to let her sleep. Kabuto took a mental note of Itachi's struggle with the girl.

"Can you tell me about her sleeping schedule? Is she tired usually?" Kabuto resurfaced with a pen and his notebook. His medic senses taking over quickly as he waited for the Uchiha to respond. Sakura stayed upright in Itachi's lap, but looked upon him with tired eyes.

"Well... she sleeps at night." Itachi suggested. She had only been there for two days. There was no schedule involved so Kabuto would have no trouble inputting a firm one. Kabuto stared openly at the Uchiha, waiting for the brunt of the joke.

"How often does she nap?" He asked. Itachi looked down at her confused. "At night?" Itachi asked confusingly. It was more of a question then a statement. Kabuto chuckled.

"No wonder she's a tired child. Us ninja are so used to running on fumes, but children are used to draining their cnergy must faster. A small 2 hour nap in between the day, sometimes two or more will do her wonders. If she's looking tired or crying a bit more than usual. Try laying her down with a bottle." Kabuto suggested, making notes all the while. It's a wonder this child had survived at all.

"My daughter and I," Itachi started, Kabuto throwing him a side glance. Surely he doesn't think I'm an idiot. Who would have a child with a puppet? Kabuto just went with the notion that if he was compensated well he didn't care what was going on.

"She hasn't had a very stable life." Itachi said seriously. Kabuto nodded, ready to ask questions. "I'll need as much information as you can provide me. Starting with her name."

Itachi went on without skipping a beat. "Dreamer Akasuna." Itachi had trained with the Anbu, had murdered his family and remaining clan members, had beaten his brother to a near pulp, and down many horrid things in the Akatsuki. However as he talked about sharing a child with Sasori, he almost for once in his life showed emotion.

A heavy cringe nearly settled on his face. He turned to Sakura and tried his hardest to remember this was for her. She needed to learn to perfect her motor skills and speech. If trying to convince his relationship with Sasori was real to this man Kabuto, then he would do that to protect Sakura.

On the other hand, Itachi would also kill this man if he ever proved that Sakura was from Konoha. Anyone that would prove faulty to her continued existence had to die

"Dreamer.. I wonder when her Sharingan will emerge." Kabuto thought out loud as he wrote, Itachi stroked her long pink hair to soothe her. She was slightly anxious.

"Perhaps between the ages of nine and eleven. They can emerge after a great excitement so maybe even earlier." Itachi suggested. Sasuke hadn't activated his until the age of 11. Itachi tried not to smile as he remembered his younger brother running straight at him with a chidori, screaming his intentions and position to the entire world. He vowed to teach Sakura different. He would squash her childish behavior and show her the true way to battle.

Kabuto put his keyboard down and gestured for Itachi to let go of her. He held out his hand to Sakura and spoke his words clearly.

"Take my hand Dreamer."

Being trained in the Anbu, Itachi didn't miss the way Kabuto's eyes shifted to the right when he said her fake name. He would surely have a lot to talk about when they left.

Sakura yawned but clearly understood him as she patted it gently before keeping her hand in his. Kabuto helped her stand and took her to the small area in front of the fireplace. Patiently he allowed her to climb down.

"I'm going to teach you a few spelling tips Dreamer, your father is going to help me so that he can practice with you at home." Kabuto reached into his bag and produced a huge stack of flash cards. He was confident that by the way Sakura was acting to commands, she would be perfectly learning and picking up very soon enough.

Itachi removed his robes and sat down beside Sakura in front of the warm fire.

When Sasori joined the fray, Itachi was teaching her to repeat letters. Sakura was looking at him skeptically. She was not at all amused with him at the moment.

"Don't worry." Kabuto smiled at her. "You'll have the alphabet memorized in no time."

Sasori was marveled as he passed Sakura her bottle. She scooped it up greedily without watching him, otherwise he supposed she might have screamed. Sasori took a seat on the couch to watch them. Kabuto was very professional and obviously a very experienced medical ninja. In the past Sasori had sent him to look after Orochimaru and spy for them. He should have known that he would have been also working part time for a children's daycare.

Kabuto had deep connections with children. Just as Sasori had deep connections with puppeteers.

Behind his mask, Sasori stared openly at his daughter as the hours went by. Kabuto lectured her, played games with her, and even sang to her the alphabet in all types of ways. He had assured them on the walk to the house that the easiest way to help her communication skills was to teach her the basics. By teaching her about objects and numbers and even letters they could quickly mow the way for her to absorb other information. In just one year's time from now Sakura would be training heavily at just three years old. Hopefully by that time she would be adjusting more easily. Her motor skills would have no choice.

The hours flew by quickly, and by them all of Sakura's bottle had emptied, and she was screaming positive delight.

"Calm down sweetheart." Itachi placed a kiss at her temple. Sakura screamed a high pitched wail once again. Three seconds later she was still screaming as she played patty cake with Kabuto. He was highly amused.

"Sorry about that. She seems to be a very excitable child." Kabuto complimented her. Sakura was deadly happy. Itachi chuckled. She was on her knees, copying the white haired nin's stance as she smacked his hands desperately.

"What did we learn today Dreamer?" Kabuto asked her with a kind smile. Sakura didn't answer, wildly smacking his hands and avoiding his questions. It completely flew out of her head. As if he hadn't been talking to her.

"I want to make this normal after ever session. If she learns something new at home ask again." Kabuto suggested to the two adult ninjas.

"Sakura. Did we learn our A's." He put a heavy emphasis on A. Sakura smiled and continued along. "B. C." She finished, not knowing how to go on.

"Well at least we got three down." Kabuto laughed. Sasori gaped at her behind the mask. He had never learned the innocence of a baby's knowledge. They had the power to remember. Her memory was her brains biggest defense. He did well to shuffle away. The second Kabuto left, he would remove his suit. Sasori also wanted to have a hand in teaching his daughter about the ways of society.

Sasori hoped that she would continue to have perfect chakra control when she was older. Maybe she too would take an interest in puppetry like he did. He was a few years older than her when he controlled his first puppet.

"Daddy?" Sakura was looking down at her hands confused. She hadn't seen her red haired father in a long time.

"I'm right here Dreamer." Itachi smiled at her, father her in his arms. Sakura pouted and would have continued to ask for her father, but Itachi spoke overhead of her.

"I believe this is good enough for the day. She's getting a little clingy." Itachi sighed. She wanted Sasori but didn't recognize that he was inside the puppet. Kabuto nodded, his eyes lingering on her green eyes.

Funny. She looks exactly like that pink haired brat from the Chunin Exams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so if you didn't already go back and check out chapter 4. Blame me guys. When I posted chapter 4 I was writing in class and a little distracted so I'm sorry for any confusion I caused!**

 **But guys, this is the chapter right before a time jump we're gonna jump one full year to Sakura's third birthday. We're gonna jump from baby class to ninja training!**

 **enjoy my readers! Big things planned next chapter sorry for the shorty today but I promise we're back to long ones tommorow**

When Kabuto left Sakura proceeded to immensely bother Itachi, following him into the kitchen with a screech. After teaching her ABC's Sakura wanted to share her immense find with her uncles. Itachi fumed. It was as if she knew he was bothered by her closeness.

The pink haired child screamed at the top of her lungs. "AAAAAAAA." She sang loudly. Sakura screeched at Itachi's side. Sasori smirked as Itachi tried to leave the room, she blocked the door with a huge sweep of her arms. Itachi sighed.

"There's nothing here-!"

"BEEEEEEEEE!" Sakura screeched wildly. Itachi turned around to fix her with a stern glare, thoroughly unamused.

"Sakura. I think you need to be quiet." He hissed at her. The dark haired Uchiha ran a hand through his long black hair. He hadn't been around a child in so long. Sasuke has never been this clingy or annoying. Sakura was whispering now. "C!"

Sakura chased Itachi into the living room, Sasori finally jutsu we away his suit, making Sakura scream a squeal of happiness. She ran to Sasori's arms and hugged him round the middle of his knees. Itachi sat down, her willingness to get close to him made him annoyed and both confused.

"We leave at sunset. She needs a nap before hand but I can't find anything edible for her to drink or eat." Itachi sighed. He threw a hand through his hair and resisted the urge to rub his temples.

Sakura was squealing Sasori's ears off. "DADDY DADDY DADDY-!"

"I'm afraid I used the few chamomile bags we had to ease her." Sasori sighed, rubbing a hand though his red head sheepishly with a small smile. Sakura didn't bother him as much as Itachi. Sasori wasn't as bothered to the loudness for having a partner like Deidara. As much as it annoyed him, he couldn't blame Sakura for her behavior. She simply didn't know better.

Sakura yawned loudly but squaked in fear when Itachi pounced on her. Covering her body in a blanket Sasori and him quickly covered her in front of the couch. She was distracted by the warmth of the fire but held tightly onto both of their hands. Itachi tried to withdrawal from her grip, but was forced to stay as Sasori withdrew his chakra strings.

"We can distract her with a tale." Sasori suggested. Itachi nodded, with a slight flick of Sasori's fingers a wave of puppets appeared. Itachi's eyes widened at the clear identities. Sasori had created fake wooden puppets, but beautiful creations of Kawaii versions of the Akatsuki. Each doll had tiny hair wigs and googly eyes similar to the actual members and had their own Akatsuki cloaks. Itachi inwardly groaned.

Sakura was definitely ruining the life he had known to life.

It was at that moment that Deidara had wondered downstairs. He hadn't sensed Kabuto so he figured that the tutor ninja was gone. When Deidara enter the living room he dove over the couch to lay behind Sakura, cuddling her to his chest as she giggled in contentment.

"Master Sasori, is that me?!" Deidara squealed. Itachi tried his hardest not to throttle the ninja. Deidara studied the tiny doll family. They were small enough to fit in his hand, and Deidara warmed as he realized that they were all for the young girl in his hands.

Sakura watched the show as Itachi narrated half heartedly. Sasori's fingers glowed bright blue as chakra string flew wildly with so little effort. Twelve puppets responded eagerly to Itachi's small but strong murmurs. All three male ninja entertained the young child on the couch. Deidara listened to the story with rapt attention. He immensely enjoyed the look on his Master's usually cold face. A warm, lazy smile rested as with one hand Sasori rested his cool hand on Sakura's face.

She fell asleep to the the sound of a warm hum, the warm hug of Deidara's grasp, and the smooth firm hand of her father on her face.

Back in Konoha

Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "WHAT?!" The furiously angered boy screamed. Back in the village, his busty Hokage was visibly depressed. Her assistant Shizune lay one hand on the Hokage's shoulder. Lady Tsunade sighed and ducked her head.

"You heard me Naruto. We cannot send you out to find her." She sighed. Why couldn't Naruto ever understand that I'm trying to protect him? Naruto glowered angrily.

"Granny Tsunade! I need to find Sakura-Chan. I need to!" He glowered at her fiercely. "She's all out there alone!"

Lady Tsunade held in a deep breath of guilt. "Naruto. We recently received news that you are a probable target of the Akatsuki. They have plans involving the jinchūriki of the nations." Tsunade glared at the boy. Naruto sighed exhausted. They needed permission to chase Sakura's scent across the fire nation.

"She's your student!" Naruto scowled angrily. Once again he would be forced to go home. Every day they wasted something could be happening to Sakura. Naruto just wanted to find her. "This is Sasuke all over again." Naruto growled.

Lady Tsunade sighed. "Naruto please. We have no idea where Sakura is, nor what has happened to her. We are awaiting the rumors that are sure to fly in." Lady Tsunade wasn't giving up on her prized student just yet. There was information gathering teams placed all over the villages of the fire nation. If Sakura was spotted in just one, Lady Tsunade was confident that the girl could be found.

"Your just waiting for her body." Naruto was furious. Sakura-Chan please stay safe. Naruto was ripe with worry for the girl. It had been days since she had been seen last at the party. Shizune frowned upon Naruto. "Please Naruto we want Sakura back safe and sound too. Rushing into the night won't do anything for her." The Hokage was working on approval from the council to put together a team to find Sakura. She didn't understand how just one little party could fly out of hand so bad. One second she had been drinking Sake in her office and thinking of her old teamate, and the next her door was severely beaten down by an angry Naruto.

Naruto stormed out of the office before the Hokage could reprimand him any more. She could send Anbu after him for all he cared. He would be back tomorrow.

Naruto was confronted outside the the Hokage's office by Kiba. The dog ninja was staring at him in worry. "So no luck Naruto?" Kiba asked, scratching the back of his head in worry.

Naruto shook his head and slumped his shoulders heavily. Naruto was right in worrying. It would take over a year before any hint of Sakura was found.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

 **ONE YEAR LATER STARTS NOW!**

 **I miss updating. So annoying enough I used to write on wattapad. I had chapter 6 finished and most of chapter 7 written. I opened my wattpad to discover that the only remaining existing drafts I had open was 1 and 6. No warning. Nothing amiss it was as if I personally deleting each chapter off of that partially story until 1 and 6 only remained. I was very happy with chapter 7 so believe me I was pissed. However no matter what happens nothing can keep me away from you guys. Except 7 and maybe chapter 8 this weekend. I have big plans for my little dollies.**

 **Thanks guys and remember to review! I love hear from you guys.**

Chapter 6:

Sasori lay beside her protectively as she cuddled into his side. He enjoyed the peace and quiet as she did as well. Sakura eyed him with a sly smirk. Sasori could sense her eyes on him and looked down at her.

"Daddy?" She asked him with the most widest eyes yet. Sasori inwardly sighed. She could be quite manipulative.

"Yes Sakura?" He could see the gears working in her head. Sasori removed his arm from her and looked into her green eyes. He could never seem to replicate that amazing shade in his puppets.

"Since my birthday is coming up," Sakura threw all chivalry to the wind and squealed. Sasori raised an eyebrow at her hypeness. "I wanna become an awesome ninja just like you!" She spit out and clamped her eyes shut. Sasori smiled at her innocence and tried not to laugh at her. He really did enjoy her excitement. Sakura was a vibrant and good change to the Akatsuki. One of three goof balls in the organization.

"Oh." Sasori smirked. She cranked one eye open in a squint and peeked at his face. "It's not funny!" She fumed. "I want to be like you guys." She pouted. Sasori knew just like the older Sakura that the younger one felt the same. She feared being left behind. He didn't mention it out loud, but the signs were the same as he remembered it. Her birthday was in just one week. He wanted her to be as happy as possible. Pein had been pushing Sasori to allow her to start training. It would be so much hard work for her, but in the end it was worth it.

She smiled but Sasori just nodded. "Is that really what you want? It's not easy at all." Sasori assured her. Sakura nodded happily, knowing that she wanted to be like her strong family.

"I really.." Sakura sighed. "I wanna go on the next mission with you." Sakura pouted and looked at Sasori. So that's why she's nervous. He sighed heavily.

"I'm gonna let you in on a little secret." Sasori said emotionessly. Sakura listened with rapt attention. "The way a ninja learns is not only book knowledge, by a combination of physical and chakra skills, along with on the field experience. It truly will be plenty of work." Sakura nodded to everything Sasori said. He smirked at her, making her heart flutter with nervousness.

"Daddy!" She grabbed his arm. "Please." She wanted very badly to attend a mission for once. She wanted to contribute badly. Sakura sighed as Sasori pulled away. "Eventually." He assured her. "You must train heavily." Sasori added to her.

"I wanna start right now!" Sakura threw off the blankets unexpectedly and tried to make a break for the door. Before she could make it off the bed she was quickly snatched by the slightly amused puppet master.

"It's three in the morning." He said plainly, and attempted to tuck the now struggling toddler back into bed. "NO!" She snapped at him, and he raised an eyebrow at her. "Oh really?"

"Uncle Itachi never sleeps." She stuck her nose into the air at him. Sasori held her wrists in front of her face as she kneeled on her knees in the bed. She was struggling to break free.

"Please." She whimpered. Sasori glowered at her. "In the morning."

"Uncle Itachi told me when I was ready he would train me!" Sakura glared at him. Sasori practically seethed in rage. "You are mine and you will sleep right now!" He spanked her side half heartedly. He wasn't used to child discipline and wasn't sure exactly what amount of force was suitable. She screamed and fell dramatically into the bed. Sakura sniffled and crawled into the spot of the bed that was furthest from him. Sasori rolled his eyes but made sure she wasn't going anywhere.

"Sakura Akasuna. I barely touched you." Sasori knew it was his fault she was acting like his. He spoke those words with the same dreamy, bored look he always had on his face. Sasori knew he should have asked Konan about discipline. Beating her earlier in life might have showed her the right way to behave in these situations s, but alas Sasori let her have her little temper tantrum. She had way too many for him to stop them without possibly damaging the way she saw him.

"Sakura, if you can't handle a simple swat, how are you going to handle a wave a kunai or a person that is actually trying to harm you?" He asked her slyly. Immediately Sakura's eyes widened. She brushed her tears away frantically.

"I-I just want to be a big girl." She sniffled tearfully. She wiped away at her eyes until they were red and irritated. He sighed and reached out for her. Women were surely a foreign territory. They change their minds so quickly. Sasori noted as she practically jumped into his arms. He held her close and willed her to sleep with small soothing strokes on her back. Sakura tucked her head into his shoulder and wiggles around. Sasori sighed. It was every night.

"Sakura, stop moving." He snapped at her half heartedly. Sakura giggled.

"No." She continued searching for her perfect comfort spot. Her father was very firm and Sakura loved the soft. He held her even tighter to try to constrict her from moving.

"Stop it." Eventually Sakura tried leaning more into the bed and just turning her back to her father. "Don't you have your own bed?" Sasori was annoyed by her squirming. Even when she slept alone her loud shuffling in bed would keep him awake.

"I wanted to sleep with you." Sakura whispered aloud. Sasori thought about that for a while, a few minutes went by of full silence. He was too tired to question her so he closed his eyes. The puppeteer was about to just fall asleep when she added a second thought. "I have nightmares Daddy." He had already asleep when she finished talking.

(The next Day)

Sakura awoke early morning to the sound of rain. The almost three year old slipped not so gracefully out of her father's bed and sprinted to her own. Quickly she made her bed, fixing the sheets that had fallen off and throwing a blanket over it. "Daddy says we always make our bed before leaving." Sakura whispered to herself trying her best to get out of the room as fast as possible. I really have to talk to Uncle right now! Sakura thought frantically to herself.

Sasori prided himself on ninja abilities. He had woken the minute she had attempted to slide out of bed.

"Get dressed." He threw over his shoulder at her. Sakura jumped almost a whole foot in the air but continued to her dressers. She couldn't reach them. "Daddy!" Sakura called. He groaned outwardly.

"On my workstation." Sasori muttered annoyed throwing blankets over his face. Sakura nearly ran to his station and jumped up. Greedily snatching the outfit Sasori had laid aside for her, she threw her pink pajamas off with a frantic toss.

Sasori moaned in annoyance as Sakura noisily got dressed, banging into the wall twice as she threw a plain pair of leggings and a red long sleeve shirt on. He had never been a morning person but at the same time her birthday was in days. He couldn't bare to crush her dreams. If anything he was glad it would be Itachi.

Sakura grabbed her shoes. As if he had eyes in the back of his head he called out "socks." Sakura moaned angrily but ran to her undergarment dresser. Pulling out a pair of white socks she shoved them onto her feet backwards. With her back turned to Sasori she squealed in fright as he silently rose from bed and embraced her from behind. Without a word he gently fixed her socks and slid her sneakers on. She then tried to say goodbye but he placed a finger at her lips. Sakura groaned as she realized what he wanted.

"Can't you just pull it up?" Sakura pouted. Sasori smirked down at her. His hair, even more tousled from sleep was red as blood. "No." He kissed her forehead. Sakura sighed in impatience. Her entire being was shaking.

Sasori picked her up easily and carried her to his puppet station. This was the long workshop table that he used to repair his puppets. As effective and talented as they were quite a few get bumped and bruised in battle.

Sasori enjoyed seeing her on this table. Every day he would insist they do this.

Seeing her on his puppet board made him feel calm. Almost as if he hadn't changed. Sasori brushed her pink hair silently. Even as Sakura made noises of discontent he allowed himself this moment. This moment of peace. Sasori knew she wouldn't be forced into his collection. No the Akatsuki members cared for her too much. Sasori considered the fact that she might want it one day, but he knew her innocence would be gone by then. It was that insane look at love he wanted to capture, and transforming her would rid her of that completely. So he contented with pretend.

"It's getting longer." Sasori commenting on her hair. It was almost to her shoulders. Straight and a bright vibrant pink. Her red sleeved shirt contrasted well. Sakura huffed.

"Please daddy hurry!" She whined. Sasori rolled his eyes playfully at her. "And what if I wanted you to stay?" He smiled at her, leaning over her to look in her face.

"Tough wood." She puffed her tongue out. "I'm not a little girl." She glared at him as if he had insulted her. Sasori laughed at her.

"Oh just go." He finished her hair and before he could put a bow in it she immediately took off. Sasori sighed as she slammed the door closed in her excitement and loudly tore down the hallway. She was quite a rambunctious child.

Alone, Sakura was much faster In speed. She tore off down the hallway nearly waking everyone up in the process. When she reached the door she knew to be Kisame and Itachi's room, she straightened up to full height. Mentally preparing herself, she lifted a small fist to knock.

"OPEN UP!" Sakura yelled, banging and kicking the door when no answer came. Within seconds the door slammed open and the elder Uchiha was glaring down at her, cloaked in a black robe and holding an open novel in one hand.

"Little child." He glared at her. Sakura jumped at him shouting words of insane happiness. It came out in a huge whoosh as he caught her around the middle to keep her from slipping.

"Uncle Ewatchi I want to be a ninja!" She finally mustered to say. Itachi sucked his teeth and corrected his name for her. "Itachi." He reminded the over excited child. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she was lifted. Her bright white smile shined adoring at him. He remembered her earlier statement about being ninja.

"Oh?" Itachi smirked. She had been talking nonstop about it for weeks.

"Yes. Right now!" Sakura smiled at him. Itachi chuckled at her. "Sakura you won't be able to do ninjutsu for years. You too small to fight-!" Itachi watched the crestfallen look appear on her usually happy face. He sighed and racked his brain for a solution. At Sakura's current age she had barely enough chakra to be compared to a genin. She was too weightless to throw punches, and she was too soft in general. Itachi sighed. Training children were such a pesk. If she gave Kabuto such trouble learning math then I wonder what she's gonna do when she realizes she has to change her entire well being. She's great at schooling too! She's learning how to count watermelon seeds without through a tantrum for gods sake! Itachi looked at her hopeful eyes and was furiously reminded of Sasuke.

"Very well." He placed her down. Obviously he would not get the chance to read 'Icha Icha' tonight. "Follow me." Itachi muttered. Even the ice cold Uchiha could not hide the pride in his voice. Having Sakura around made Itachi remember the old days. Sasuke was there at every corner, asking him help and looking to him for guidance. Itachi felt a pain in his chest as he could remember the loving look Sasuke wore on his face when he asked Itachi to help with his jutsu or to spend time together.

Itachi looked to his side as she followed him quickly without question, smile on her face and hope practically bursting out of her chest. Would you still look at me like that if you knew what I did child? Itachi wasn't sure who he was thinking of anymore.

Sakura was babbling her head off as she stood by him and even slipped her hand into his. Itachi held it tightly as he took her towards the training grounds.

"I'm gonna be just like you Uncle. Maybe even better! Nobody's ever gonna treat me like a kid again!" Sakura squeezes his hand tightly. Itachi smirked at her enthusiasm. Sasuke was just as cocky.

"I suppose I should start with the basics. Have you ever even held a kunai?" Itachi asked her. He knew full well she had. Many a times she managed to slip a kunai off of all of them. "Yes. I want my own. I remember when-!" Itachi dropped her hand and pushed opened the doors, shushing her longer than necessary quickly. Sakura gazed inside and gasped.

Underground, the rain couldn't reach them, nor could sunlight. In the middle of a large and grande ballroom was huge pond. Over time of that pond was a drawbridge. Sakura was immediately distracted by the lanterns that covered the enormous walls. Itachi smirked at her reaction at the beautiful room. Pein had created it separately for Sakura. A gift from 'Grandpa' for when she finally started her training.

"Sakura. If I train you, you have to swear from here on out that this is what you want." Itachi places both of his hands over her face and bent down to his knees to face her. Sakura opened her mouth immediately to speak, but a stern look from Itachi made her close her mouth.

"Do you have any questions?" Itachi asked her. Sakura shook her head no, even though her brain nearly burst with excitement. "Sakura listen to me." Itachi placed a small kiss on her forehead.

"Please do this only for yourself. Nobody else. We will love you regardless." Itachi managed to say without choking. Deep inside his cold heart, he always wished he had been giving a choice. Sakura didn't say anything at first, but instead stared straight into his eyes. After a moment, she placed a hand over his chest, directly over his heart.

"Pain." She whispered. With her other hand she held it over her own. Itachi nodded at her. He understood her.

"Who hurt you?" She asked him in a dead whisper. Her forehead took lines that seemed years pass her time. Her eyes held a pain that he had never seen before. It shocked him, but he would never tell her that.

"It was me who hurt them." Itachi assured her quietly. Before she could continue asking questions, he stood and held her hand. Pulling her gently down the room, Sakura calmly followed him. Her motor skills and lessons had improved greatly, making her walk with a grace that was more childlike then toddler. Itachi held a sense of pride in his heart just for her. She had come so far and he knew she would become a brilliant ninja.

Itachi would guide her along the path to greatness. He severely regretted not being able to do that for Sasuke. The look on his face threatened to drop his cold facade. Sakura held Itachi's hands with a maturity he had never saw through her.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Sakura whispered, dipping her head in shame. Itachi assured her it was alright, he had just been relaxing.

"It's not alright. I knew you got back from a mission and I just missed you so much Uncle Itachi." She said his name right. With a sigh, Itachi relented. The smile he gave her this time was genuine as he let go of her hands.

Poke!

Itachi poked her slightly overly large forehead with his two fingers, catching her off guard as she gaped at him. Itachi only smirked back, removing his black cloak in the process. Beneath his cloak he wore black straight sweatpants and a black up collared shirt.

"Okay Sakura. You've sure got a lot of energy. I'll go easy on you today. We're gonna start with basic chakra control. I believe you have a lot of potential for that." He smirked at her. Sakura smiled back at him.

"What's chakra?" Sakura asked shyly. Itachi explained quickly. "Chakra is a combination of two energy within your body, physical and spiritual." Itachi paused to make sure Sakura was listening. She nodded, gesturing him to keep going.

"These two energies becoming more powerful will in turn make the created chakra more powerful. Therefore, practising a technique repeatedly will build up experience, increasing one's spiritual energy, and thus allowing more chakra to be created. As a result, the ninja is able to do that same technique with more power. This same cycle applies for physical energy, except the ninja needs to increase their endurance instead. Do you know what that means?" Itachi nudged her closer to the water. Sakura paled.

"No sir!" She squeaked.

"Correct. This means studying, meditation, repeated practices of the jutsu we will supply you with." Itachi smirked. Sakura looked up at Itachi, having caught on.

"We?" She whispered. Itachi nodded. "You have two weeks to learn at least one propor jutsu." Itachi smirked at her. Sakura physically blanched.

"WHY?" Sakura couldn't possibly remember all that Itachi was saying.

"The Akatsuki has agreed it is time for your first mission. Now do as I do little girl."

Itachi clapped the his hands in front of his chest, completely straight with perfect posture. Sakura clumsily tried to replicate his posture, but he had to help nudge her arms perfectly straight.

"Two fingers together. Index and middle." Itachi's fingers replicated his orders and Sakura felt more comfortable watching him. She placed her tiny fingers together and closed her eyes to match his.

"Nai pull from your innards. Focus your chakra to the bottom of your feet, and walk straight across the pond." Itachi turned and dropped his hands and gracefully walked pass the entire pond.

The elder Uchiha turned around when he got to the middle, to show Sakura that it was her turn. Itachi was immensely shocked.

Sakura was directly behind him, her arms spread in a airplane motion as she gracefully stepped in turn behind him on the smooth water. Instead of praising her, Itachi decided to test her limits. Jumping back quickly, he dove with grace a couple feet. "Gather chakra again Sakura. And jump hard!"

Sakura clamped her hands together and pooled it into the balls of her feet. The same spot where she always jumped from. Sakura jumped and spread her arms eagle spread, fully intending to land in Itachi's arms. She squeaked as she made only half the amount of footing Itachi had made and hit the water with a deathly scream. Itachi grabbed her and pulled her out of the freezing water. He held her by one arm and watched as the water poured down her petite body. She was completely not deterred.

"Let go! I need to do it again!" She smiled brightly. Itachi threw her using a burst of chakra, making her go flying and ignoring the shocked looked on her face. Sakura caught on quickly before she hit the water, bracing her feet with chakra before she slid against the streams. Water went spraying everywhere as she slid in a crouch, bracing herself on the top of the liquid floor.

Itachi smirked. "Good girl. Now again!"

...

Sasori walked confidently on his way on his way to Leader's headquarters. He held a huge layer of pride as he knocked on the larger double doors. Behind him was his partner Deidara. Deidara had spotted him smirking and followed him curious.

"Master Donna." Deidara smirked sideways at Sasori.

"What do you want?" Sasori halfhearted smirked at him.

"Leader Pein called me." Deidara mocked in a not so seriously way. Sasori was just about to confirm that he, too had been called down to see Pein, when the door opened by itself. Pein put down his raised hand halfheartedly. Konan as normal stayed by Pein's side, one hand on his shoulder as if to keep him steady.

"Boys." She called mockingly. Sasori winced. His man card had really fallen quite a few levels since Konan saw the way acted about Sakura.

"Gentlemen." Deidara smirked. Konan bristled and fingered her kunai. Pein held up a hand.

"Sakura is training as we speak." Pein stated obviously. Deidara's eyes widened while Sasori just nodded. "Sakura-Chan?!" He looked at his master for confirmation. Sasori nodded with a smirk.

"She was very enthusiastic to begin. Like the old Haruno, she doesn't want to be left behind. She is not cut out for being alone." Sasori added. He could fully understand how Sakura was feeling. He had led a very sad and lonely life. It was only natural that he try to shield her from experiencing the same.

Pein agreed, putting his fingertips together in deep thought. "Two weeks. I accept her ready for her first field mission in two weeks."

Deidara tsked. "How is Sakura-Chan supposed to be ready for battle in just two weeks? What are we doing? What are we-!"

"I instructed Itachi to begin teaching her basic chakra control." Pein started darkly, effectively cutting Deidara off. "In the past Miss Haruno was trained by one of the three legendary sannin. The Hokage herself, Lady Tsunade. Rumors had it that she surpassed the Hokage herself." Sasori and Deidara nodded. They knew very well Sakura's talented abilities. It was one of the reasons Akatsuki had targeted her in the first place.

"I want Sakura to learn the same way she did before." Konan reached behind her back and tossed a small sack at Sasori. He caught it one handed, opening the back on the desk so Deidara and himself could peek inside. Inside the knapsack lay gold coins and small diamonds.

"We need the Hokage's teaching scrolls." Deidara realized aloud. Sasori grunted, thinking very deeply. "Leader-Sama that means.. Sakura is coming with us?" Sasori prayed for the first time in forever that the answer was no. There was something about the thought of taking Sakura to her old home that just couldn't settle right in his metaphorical bones. Along with the fact that Sakura had never once in her life seen what the Akatsuki members do in a living.

"It is time she learned the truth. That life is filled with hardships in order to make peace." Pein spoke lovingly as Konan placed a hand on his shoulder. Sasori thought inwardly about how loud and inexperienced Sakura was.

"Sakura is going on an S ranked mission-!"

"With two S ranked, highly elite ninja working for the elite mercenary organization the world has ever seen." Pein stared at Deidara and Sasori. Deidara's eyebrows furrowed.

"So let me get this straight. We're taking the loudest girl in the world on a stealth mission? Deidara sighed inwardly. No doubt Sasori would peg him on babysitting duty.

Pein smirked and directed his attention to Sasori. "You still have those contacts in the Konoha gates?" Sasori nodded.

"I'll find out who's working duty two weeks from now Leader-Saama." Sasori bowed quietly as a Deidara quietly fumed. "This bag will be helpful." He nodded thankfully to Pein.

"Your orders are enter the Hokage's office and steal every one of her medical scrolls along with anything you deem worthy of teaching her. Without being caught or causing a scene." Pein directed his attention to Deidara.

"A Little Taijutsu couldn't hurt." Deidara looked up at their leader's face. Deidara saw the apprehensive look on Sasori's face and instantly assured them both.

"We'll all help out. Sakura will be fine." Deidara smirked confidently. He grabbed onto Sasori's arm and nudged him towards the door. "Thanks Leader-Sama!"

"Two weeks." Pein warned then. Sasori didn't say anything, but kept his mouth closed as he walked outside with his eccentric partner. Deidara could see the blanker then usual stare on his masters face. It meant he was hiding his emotions until they could be alone.

"Come on Master Donna, lets go check on Sakura. We can talk about it more. Maybe even a friendly spar. Show her the ropes, yeah." Deidara wagged his eyebrows at Sasori who promptly hit him upside the head.

"My daughter is three years old, and going on an S ranked mission to her home country." Sasori said this slowly, a seething anger underneath his voice. He was so angry he had yet to notice that Deidara had yet to remove his hand from his arm.

Deidara smirked sideways at Sasori. "We're gonna make sure she's always learning, gaining experience. It was something the other Sakura lacked." Elder Sakura took so long to blossom as she never gained enough experience in battle. Elder Sakura had spent her childhood watching, waiting to be saved. "We'll protect her. We just gotta show her that her family won't always be around to help her. I won't allow her to end up like her." Deidara glowered finally removing his hand as they took to walking. Sasori could practically feel the care that emoted from Deidara, the fondness in his voice. "It'll work un."

"Maybe." Sasori smirked. They continued down towards the dungeons, off to find Sasori's little child as they walked close together, oddly content in each other's presence.

 **Authors Note: Deidara said to review otherwise he'll throw a clay birdie at you!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Remember to give me some appreciation guys. Also hey, follow me on Snapchat : Juliunnamarie16**

 **heres another chapter. With love- Jules**

Chapter 7:

Later on that night Sakura was laying in her own bed. She was studying a coloring book that her tutor Kabuto had given her. A large stencil book that included many activities to learn letters as how to spell. She was tired and exhausted from training. Attempted jutsu took much more energy than regular jutsu. Sakura tried to learn from whatever Itachi said, but you couldn't learn everything from just hearing his explanations.

Sakura looked up as there was a small knock on the door. She eyed her father who made no moves to get up, instead reading intently at his desk a workbook on one of his collection puppets. "Come in." He eventually called out, as Sakura made no move to open it. She was even more confused when Deidara came in. She was bewildered as to why he had knocked.

"Uncle Deidara why did you knock?" Sakura giggled at him. "You never even knock!" Sasori smirked over at Deidara cockily.

"Perhaps he's nervous tonight doll." Sasori smiled back at Sakura. She threw down her spelling book, forgotten already as she made a beeline for Deidara. Throwing her arms around his tall legs she looked up at him with the perfect green eyes.

"Are you scared because of the puppets?" She asked him in a soft whisper, referring to the tall puppet army that lay scattered wall to wall. The blonde haired boy laughed out loud at her.

"I'm fine doll. Just figured you guys were all ready for bed." He smirked back accusingly at Sasori. He was reading his book and looking over at him. "I thought she was out by 10."

"She's in bed by ten." Without looking at them he gestured to the reading material, that lay sprawled against her now mess bed. She had kicked up the blankets and pillows in her urgent sprint to Deidara. He picked her up and kissed her forehead.

"So will Sakura be joining us tonight?" Deidara smirked at Sasori, he then looked up to meet his eyes in a dead glare. "I haven't told her yet."

Sakura looked in between them both. There was something she wasn't getting.

"What haven't you told me?" She whined. One of her hands pulled on Deidara's pony tail when he wouldn't answer her. "Ow un." He wracked her head playfully.

Sasori watched them banter with a dazed look on his face. "That you will be sleeping with your uncle tonight."

Sakura froze and looked back at Sasori. She only slept with her uncles when Sasori was on missions. She was used to having sleepovers with the ninjas, but never when there was no need. She had fallen asleep in their rooms before, but she always woke up in her own bed.

"Uncle Deidara we're having a sleepover?" She gasped excitedly at him. Deidara wiggled his blonde eyebrows at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Not today honey."

Sakura wiggled until he put her down and she walked to her father. He gazed down at her curious look of innocence. "Perhaps Itachi will let you sleep in his bed." Sasori offered her, stroking her cheek with a smile.

Sakura was excited about the sleepover but she was more than a little curious at the way Deidara was acting. "Why can't I sleep in my own bed?" She asked him. Sasori got really close to her face, she smelled the scent of lemons on his breath. He opened his mouth "Deidara and I-!"

"Are having our own sleepover tonight!" Deidara explodes loudly. Sasori shot him a seething glare. Sakura's mouth dropped open in sheer shock. Deidara moves over to Sasori's side and clamped a big hand on his shoulders. Sakura paid close attention to that hand. She always loved his mouth hands.

"Sleepover?" Sakura voiced out loud. Sasori stiffened. Then her wide green eyes narrowed in anger. "AND IM NOT INVITED?!" She roared, stomping her feet in agitation. Deidara chuckled at her.

"Your not old enough pinky." He said, making Sakura's curiosity even worse.

"What are you guys gonna do?" She giggled at the tongue on Deidara's hand. It made her father angry as the tongue swept out and swept towards his neck itself in one long sweeping stroke. Sasori gripped Deidara by the back of the neck and dragged him to the other side of the room angrily. Sakura gaped openly as they talked in quiet whispers.

"Stop hiding it from me!" She squealed and stomped. She was very angry. Not only were they having a sleepover but now they were trying to hide their plan from her.

On the other side of the room Deidara was smirking openly at Sasori's angered form. "Master Donna she's gonna find out eventually." His use of the double pronoun did not go unnoticed by Sasori. His eyes glowered at him.

"Idiot. We only agreed to experiment tonight." Sasori spit at him. As they had watched Sakura fly through the air with grace, spinning and flipping at Itachi on a beautiful lake, they had gotten to talk about art.

She had been so beautiful. Pink strands flying on an artistic pane. She had been a blank slate, ready to perform and reform.

"Even the most beautiful art only lasts within a night. A brief moment." Deidara stared intently into his master's eyes. He had dreamed of this chance ever since he met the puppeteer. Sasori shushed him, a stray hand trailing down his side.

"When she leaves tonight, I will show you just how eternal my art can last." Sasori whispered in a slow, smirking glare. With a turn of his back, Sasori faced the seething child. She was mad as sin, but tore her eyes from her scary father to yell at her crazy uncle. She froze before she could start yelling. The look on his face startled her.

"Uncle Deidara? Your turning pink, do you need some tea?" Sakura asked worriedly, looking for her father for guidance. Whenever she was sick her father made her a tasty herbal remedy tea. She particularly loved spicy teas the most. Sasori looked back at Deidara, who was contemplating the extent of just how long Sasori could last in battles. He never got tired, never had to stop because of a lack of stamina or pain, or discomfort. The more Deidara let himself think the pinker he became. He was just happy Sasori was blocking most of his lower half from Sakura.

Can't really have the tyke telling the Akatsuki this just yet.

So Deidara shook his head no and flashed her a cute smile. "I'm fine baby. I think it's time you went to bed though."

Sakura was held by her father who pushed her towards the bed gently. "That's actually what we're gonna talk about tonight." Sasori spoke slowly. Sakura looked back at the face of her uncle Deidara. He was no longer pink, but smirking darkly. She had a strange feeling they were up to something.

"Daddy?" She pulled on his cloak as he gathered her blankets and pillows for her. He was folding them carefully around each other. Sides overlapping into one easily carryable pile.

"Hmm?" Sasori hummed to her. He wasn't sure he liked he Look she was giving him. It was her uniquely bright smile she gave him.

"Uncle Hidan says you and Deidara are a bunch of faggots. What is that?" Sakura was trying her hardest to pierce together the clues. She wasn't sure what a faggot was, but when they were walking Sakura back hours later Hidan has called out to them. Deidara and Sasori momentarily scowled.

I was really hoping she didn't hear that. Sasori groaned.

"Never you mind love." Deidara smirked at her. Sakura was about to question them further when Sasori grabbed her around the arm and nearly dragged her to the door.

"I don't want you to ever repeat that word. It's bad." Sasori growled at her, making Sakura's eyes widen. "It's an adult word." He added tightly. Sasori and Deidara both walked her to the door. Sakura's eyes were watering at the tight grip her father had on her.

"I'm sorry." She whispered watery. Deidara held a hand on Sasori's shoulder but Sasori kissed her forehead and dodged the hand.

"I'm not upset with you. I know you were just curious. Now please behave for whatever Uncle your staying with tonight." Sasori patter her shoulder and lightly pushed her through the door. A wave of hurt passed over Sakura. "Normally you ask a bunch of questions." She whispered and looked down at her feet. She remembered before every mission Sasori would carry her to her room, asleep or not.

"Sakura. I thought you wanted to be a big girl." Sasori raised an eyebrow. Sakura nodded, but turned and left without saying goodnight to either. Deidara made a swipe for her arm and tried to hug her, but she dodged and didn't respond to their cheerful farewells. They put on a front for her.

"I hope you enjoyed that." Deidara glared at Sasori. "You couldn't bother to actually take her or act like you care?" He whispered heatedly. Sakura walked down the hall with her head bent down, her perfectly folded square blanket now trailing behind her.

"I do care." Sasori protested. "I did exactly what you wanted." Sasori had tried his hardest to get her out the room, but he didn't know what to say to her for the rest of the day leading up to this moment. How was he supposed to get her to leave?

"Did I say to kick her out and make her cry? No! Come here Sakura-Chan!" Deidara called her back. She turned to them but didn't say anything. She came back sniffling, holding back tears.

"Sakura-Chan I have to tell you the real reason why your not allowed to stay tonight. I'm sorry for keeping this from you." Sasori watched Deidara interact with Sakura. The sniffling toddler began to smile shyly as she stared up at him.

"What is it?" She asked especially.

Deidara kindly held her hands. "Your dad and I are going to make you a dolly for your birthday." Sasori's wooden but firm skinned hand swept around and hit Deidara hard Sakura gasped! She knew that her birthday was coming up but she didn't expect that she was getting a doll.

"A baby doll?" Sakura whispered in awe. Sasori stiffened visibly.

"Hell yeah!" Deidara whooped. "Shut up." Sasori growled at him. Now he would have to use his spare time to make the perfect baby doll for Sakura.

"Yayy!" Sakura cheered.

"But you gotta go to sleep." Sasori warned her gently. Sakura nodded excitedly. Before she could ask a million questions, Sasori swept her up in a hug. "Go to sleep. Goodnight." He kissed her, making Sakura basked in his glow. Sakura huffed Deidara too and waved at them. "Bye Bye."

Sasori smile at her as he closed the door on her. He was glad she was happy and wouldn't feel any guilt about his next actions. With a click of the lock Sakura's smile grew even bigger as she smirked. If they think lying to me and locking the door is gonna stop me from being nosy. Sakura dropped her blankets and ran straight to the keyhole. She couldn't see anything, so she dropped to the floor and put her ear against the crack.

Sakura's eyes widened in confusion. That doesn't sound like their making dolls. Sakura thought to herself, incredibly confused. She laid flat on her back outside the door and listened intently at the strange noises coming from inside door. Sakura tugged at her pink hair as she thought contently to herself.

She giggled as she recognized Uncle Deidara's voice. The slams and rough bangs from inside the room made her jump. She gasped in realization.

"Those dirty lying crooks." She crosses her arms and pouted angrily.

"Their training without me!" She listened again intently. For ten minutes she tried to will herself away from the door. "What kind of training is this?" She thought intently hard. "I have a lot to learn."

Sakura eventually got bored from listening to the grunts and moans of the room so she got up and grabbed her blankets and pillows. Dragging them across the floor she ran as fast as she could, guaranteed she got enough information. The tyke was heading to Itachi and Kisame's room. Uncle Itachi's the smartest boy here. He'll know what their doing.

Sakura ran to the door and banged her tiny fist on it. "Helloooo good morning!" She squealed from outside the tall metal door. Almost immediately the door was opened and she was being gently pulled inside. Kisame towered over her, a slightly amused look on his face.

"Brat."

"Fishy." She poked a pink tongue out at him. She moved over to Itachi's side of the room. Itachi himself was sitting on his bed reading a book. She put all her bedding on the floor and crawled into his bed. Itachi didn't look at her, too intent in his reading.

"Uncle Kisame." She called as he was sharpening his Samehada on his bed. She sat crossed legged near Itachi's knees. He didn't look up, but he waved at her in acknowledgment.

"I have a question about ninja stuff." At that Itachi looked up at her briefly. He was lying comfortably in black sweatpants and a sweatshirt, his black hair pulled up in a ponytail with a pair of generic reading glasses resting on his nose.

Kisame chuckled slightly. "Tryna be strong already kid?"

"Yes! I wanna know about different types of chakra building." She said it like a question. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you wanna know?" Sakura poured heavily as she thought hard about all she had heard.

"It's hard to explain. I only heard it. I didn't see it." She confessed eagerly. Sakura was always excited to learn. Itachi was confused along with Kisame. As far as they knew nobody had booked their regular training rooms.

"Well tell me what happened." Itachi quickly came to regret those words as Sakura spoke excitedly.

"So Uncle Deidara and Daddy locked me out the room and said to sleep somewhere else. They said they were having a sleepover."

Kisame and Itachi paused, turning to stare at each other.

"So when they told me to leave I didn't listen. Don't tell." Sakura finished feverishly. Itachi and Kisame stared at her in shock.

"So I don't know what happened exactly. But Uncle Dei was calling daddy 'Master Donna'.He calls him that when we're alone." Sakura didn't notice the look on Itachi's face, or the gagging noises Kisame was making. "I don't know why daddy didn't answer him. He said his name like twenty times!" Sakura giggled wildly as she thought of her father's stubborn face. "He was like this! 'Ohhh Master Donna," Sakura moaned loudly in a bad interpretation.

Kisame clutched his sides In a sickenly shriek of tears. He was laughing so hard his bed was shaking knocking into the wall. Itachi stared at her with a serious face. He didn't know what to say.

"Then it sounded like things were falling, then they definitely started sparring!" She got up and stood on the bed, and then wildly jumped. "Then he really started calling daddy's name because they were like this!" She jumped up and down so Itachi's bed would squeak. Kisame howled with laughed and choked on his saliva at the look on Itachi's face. It was little known facts that despite his good looks, Itachi was a bit of an outward prude.

Itachi quickly snatched her from the air and pulled her down to him. "Sakura." He reprimanded her. "Are you asking what they were doing?" Itachi yelled over the noise of Kisame howling with laughter. She nodded, an honest curiosity emanating from her. Kisame eventually quieting down as Itachi forced Sakura to sit.

"I've heard him say Master Donna before. But never like that!" Sakura exclaimed. She reenacted it. "Oh! Oh! Yes Master-!" Itachi clamped his hands over her mouth with a small squeak escaping from her lips. Kisame gagged and laughed at the same time.

"They were-! They were-!" Kisame collapsed onto his back in bed and screamed in disgust and laughter. He couldn't finish his sentence. Itachi sighed deeply.

"Sakura. This is a form of training that you will not speak to anyone about." He lectured her. Sakura gasped. "The next time you think you hear or see something relating to that training I want you to leave the room immediately. It is only for adults" Itachi patted her head and went back to his book.

Sakura wasn't done. She moaned again. "Ah. Ah. Ah."

"SAKURA AKASUNA!" Itachi glared at her. Thanks to her he would never get that image out of her head.

"It's fun Uncle Itachi." She whined. She liked the way they had talked, and was funny to her.

"No. That's not something you should know about. You'll learn until your older." He shushed her. Kisame climbed snickered to himself and went back to his Samahade. "Well I guess I owe you an apology Uchiha. You predicted right." Kisame snickered to himself. Itachi had called Deidara's crush on Sasori an entire year before.

"You'll understand when your older kid." Kisame snickered.

"I wanna know now." She whined.

"It's a bad thing Sakura." Itachi chastised her. "You are not to repeat anything about the behavior. It's just like bad words." Sakura huffed. Already bored, she crawled up the bed climbed underneath the covers.

"Sakura. We just got back from a mission. So we're not really feeling all that fit to babysit." Kisame started. Sakura yawned. "But I'm ready for bed. I promise I'll stay quiet!" She begged with a watery pout. Itachi silently tucked the covers around her shoulders.

"Whatcha reading?" Sakura whispered loudly. Itachi smirked. "Sakura a ninja must remember when to be quiet. Especially when Leader-Sama plans on your first mission to be stealth." He smirked inwardly. Beside him Sakura froze. "Right! Goodnight!" She yelled before clamping the covers over herself and trying her hardest to sleep. The quiet in the room was welcoming.

It would be hours before Itachi realized that Sakura was draped over his lap, sleeping soundly with her hands clutching his sweatshirt in her sleep peacefully.

…...….

Early morning Itachi woke up to his one and only favorite Akatsuki child hovering her his face. Literally. Her feet were planted tightly to the wall, chakra gluing her feet pads as she stood straight as if she was standing on normal flooring. Her messy pink hair was tickling his cheeks, green eyes imploringly looking into his dark ones.

It was all to sheer will that Itachi didn't so much as flinch.

"Good morning." He hummed to her. She was smiling at him. "Good morning. I wanted to say goodbye. I want to see how daddy's doing." She smiled at him and placed a small kiss on his forehead. Itachi didn't say anything, but his face serenely gazed back at her.

"I want you to work on being quiet. Sneaking and stealing. Maybe ask Sasori to help." With that Itachi threw the blanket overneath his head trying to ignore the lack of warmth. She whispered goodbye and walked across the wall to was completely out of commission and snoring. Sakura also softly and slowly leaned close to his face. Quickly she sneaked a kiss to his cheek, then quietly sprinted to the door. Purposely leaving behind her pillow and blankets, she walked all the way back to her room using the wall. Sakura walked quietly, trying her hardest not to wake anybody.

"Child." Sakura stiffened and held back a scream as she whirled around, feet still glued to the wall. "Grandpa!" She yelled in a whisper. Beside her, face unmoving and silent was Pein. His bright orange hair and piercings clashed with the artificial light.

"Leader-Sama." He gently reminded her. She smirked. "Good morning Leader-Sama." Sakura greeted him excitedly. He glanced sideways at her. "Why are you standing on the wall?" Pein asked her.

"Studying Senpai." She smiled at him. Pein spoke in the same monotone voice he always did.

"I noticed your chakra signature sneaking off by yourself and figured you might be doing something mischievous." Sakura blushed lightly.

"No I'm going back to my room." She insisted.

Pein nodded. "Sakura before you leave." She had turned to leave but shifted around.

"Tonight I want you to come to my office. I'll let your dad know what time. I've got a couple meetings but I want talk to you about some things." Pein assured her quickly. She nodded, her forehead crinkled in confusion.

"Grandpa what did you mean earlier. You sensed my chakra?" She asked curiously. Pein nodded. "You can learn to sense others miles away. Everyone had chakra. Some more so the others. Training will increase your ability to see what your eyes cannot."

Sakura smiled deeply. "There's so much I have to learn." She gaped in wonderment. Pein patted her shoulder goodbye while talking. "We'll talk about it tonight." He assured her, and walked away with a billowing cloak. Sakura stared after him in thought.

With a turn of her foot she threw her arms behind her like her Uncle had taught her and bent at the waist. Sakura tried her best to keep the chakra light and barely there as she reached for the door. Sakura was very eager to see her father. She had missed him all night, the way he held her in his arms whenever they slept in the same bed. Itachi wasn't cold to her, but he still didn't hold her in her sleep as her own father did.

She opened the door, now unlocked and ran inside. She had fully intended on busting the two of them. She snuck inside the room, crawling on all fours now on the wall. She climbed to the top of the ceiling and scurried over to where she knew her father would be. The last time she had been in the room she knew for sure that they were jumping on the bed.

Sakura look down when she was crawling dead smack in the middle of the double sized bed.

Sasori was cuddled in on himself, his eyes closed as he slept soundly. Sakura's eyes widened dangerously.

He was alone. Her uncle was nowhere to be seen.

Sakura deflated, realizing she wasn't able to agonize them for details now. With a sigh she released herself from the wall and fell backwards in graceful spin.

Landing not so gracefully next to Sasori, the bed creaked and groaned and Sasori lifted himself with a crazed angry and offensive look on his face. He would have activated his defenses if Sakura hadn't jumped into his lap, hugging him and kissing his bare chest.

"Dad you feel so funny!" She laughed and giggled at his weird looking chest. The lines and joints within his body that he normally kept covered from her made her laugh.

He looked down at her and glared heatedly. She put both of her small hands on his chest, stroking the weird lines. The left side of his chest where his heart was beating was outlined. Sakura compared it to a puzzle piece. The right side of his chest was implanted with a circle shape. A weird Kanij that she couldn't yet decipher yet explain.

"You know.." Sasori glared at her, and she brought her eyes back up to him in a playful glare. "You look just as silly with your hair so messy." He smirked when she squealed and flew back, scurrying away and trying to smooth her own hair in turn. Sasori was on top of her in a second, tickling her wildly as he playfully threatened her with kisses even more tickles. Sakura shrieked. Never ever had her father been in such a good mood in the morning. Sakura giggled and shrieked throwing her head back as she fought to get away. Her laughter cut off mid chuckle as she stared at something. Sasori stopped his ministrations immediately and followed her gaze.

"Daddy…" She whispered in shock. The naked lines that laid on his chest were the same as the lines on the other full human puppets that layered the wall. Sakura stared at them, looking back at Sasori with a shocked open mouth look on her face. He held a bored look on his face.

"I understand if your afraid of me. I won't hurt you." Sasori sighed. He would never admit it, but the look on her face made a twisting sort of pain in his heart occur. It was a hot, aching twist.

"Daddy.. tell me EVERYTHING!" Sakura screamed and he jumped off of her as she giggled wildly.

"Why did you never tell me you were so cool daddy?! How does it work?! Daddy I love you!" She squealed and jumped on his lap again. Sasori sighed and patted her head.

"Tell me everything!" Sakura fumed with the pinkest smile as she gazed at him as if he was her hero. Throwing his hands in the air, he fell back into bed and rolled his eyes. Sasori gave up trying to know what to do with women. They were too crazy for him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Sasori found himself cuddling with his daughter, having a very serious conversation with a barely three year old girl. He was naked from the waist up, both of them laying on their sides almost intimately. Sasori was trying to explain to her in no simple terms everything she had to learn about the world.

Her birthday was just next week.

"Sakura. My puppet body is an eternal piece of art. You understand?" Sasori held her gently. Sakura's breath was close to his face and blowing sweet breath in his face

"Like boom?" Sakura giggled. Sasori prayed to the gods above that she would never see Deidara in the sky, crazed and dropping bombs with an almost pleasurable moan . Deidara himself would tell Sakura about his clay, had let her touch and hold it, had let her played with it. Deidara loved to tell Sakura about his arts. The art that she never truly got to experience because she had yet to see the clay explode. Leader-Sama had long since banned him from activating that exploding clay inside of the Akatsuki headquarters.

"Yes Like Deidara's clay. My body is art, one that I made with my own hands." Sasori explained to his daughter. She clutched his hands underneath the blanket, feeling his skin.

"You don't feel like a puppet." She mutter confusingly. Sasori smirked at her.

"My skin is made of life matter from my real human body." Sasori shuffled lightly at her confused look. "Skin and bones." He poked her belly making her squeal.

"I like puppet stories." Sakura practically flowed with warmth. Sasori smirked, glad his own daughter thought his was art was superior.

"Daddy?" Sakura asked, leaning closer to whisper. Sasori closed his eyes in blissful comfort. "Yes doll face?" He would call her that because her own beautifully crafted features rivaled all, even his handmade ones.

"Where'd uncle Deidara go? I was hoping to jump on him." She snickered. Sasori's face didn't change in the slightest.

"I told him to leave." He shrugged, placing a kiss on her forehead. She stared at him. "What?"

"We finished our sleepover, and I told him very promptly to leave. I realized that your the only one I like in this bed, Sakura." Sasori blew a raspberry on her neck but Sakura flinched. "What's wrong?" He asked her. Sakura pouted.

"Daddy." She whined. "Uncle Deidara was excited to spend time with you."

"Is that what this is about? He's fine doll, I just didn't want him to stay the whole morning. He only left a while ago."' Sasori shrugged and closed his eyes. Sakura sighed. My daddy doesn't even realize how mean he can be sometimes.

"Did Uncle go willingly?" Sakura moved away from Sasori, putting herself on the other side of the bed. Sasori nodded, not wanting to explain to his daughter the look of pain of Deidara's face when Sasori had practically dismissed him last night the second they had finished.

"He's fine. He'll get over it." Sasori shrugged and turned around. He knew no matter what he said she'd be mad at him. Sakura glared at the back of his head.

"Why are you such a poopy head?!" She screamed and angrily got out from the covers. Stomping over to her bookcase that her father had made her, she scrolled through it.

Sasori watched her curiously. "You want me to read you a story baby?" He knew that if she kept stomping like that then she would eventually get frustrated and leave. Then Sasori would have to track her down and he really didn't want to leave his comfortable bed.

"No! Uncle Deidara will." She turned around with a heavy pout and stuck her tongue around. Sasori glared back at her.

"You little brat!" He glared at her. "Whatever we have going on is none of your business."

"Your a meanie head to everyone. I don't like you anymore." She spit at him. Sasori's eyes flared in anger at her blatant disrespect.

Sakura grabbed the nearest book and threw it at him as a distraction. Grabbing a second, she sprinted to the door. Dodging the throne book and leaping from the bed with grace and speed only a ninja of his caliber could possess, Sasori was behind her in a mere second. Hands clutching the back of her pajamas he snatched her screaming body through the air as he spanked her bottom hard. Sakura howled in pain and clutched her bottom with teary eyes as he held her with one air. Dangling her by the back of the collar of her shirt, he seethed with anger.

"Akasuna No Sakura," He growled an inhuman growl similar to the voice inside his puppet Hiruko. She screamed in fear and pain as he spanked her again.

"SIT ON YOUR BED AND DO NOT GET UP UNTIL I TELL YOU." He dropped her at his feet in a crumple and she cried and ran straight to her bed. Even when Deidara came crashing into the room, tired and confused, Sakura huffed the blankets over her head and cried. Deidara looked at Sasori, opening his mouth to speak, but the fiery look of pure anger shut him up.

"What do you want?" Sasori spit at him, picking up the book Sakura had dropped. Deidara looked behind him at Sakura who was sobbing underneath her blankets.

"What did she do? You guys woke me up with all that yelling Donna." Deidara had never seen Sasori beat Sakura to a sniffling pulp like that. With the glare that Sasori gave him, he seemed to be next.

"She seems to find it the greatest offense that you were not here in the morning." Sasori rolled his eyes and fumed all the way over to his puppet station. Opening a scroll he began to make repairs to one of his slightly damaged puppets.

Deidara huffed tensely as he followed and leaned against the table with his arms crossed. "That makes two of us." He silently glared at the back of his head. Sasori ignored him.

"Then she planned to read to you a silly book, but to further insult me she spit at me. Severely offended in your case, she told me didn't 'like me'. So I beat her. She needs to learn who her father is." Sasori's eyes darkened. Deidara stared at the bundle that was Sakura, sobbing and sniffling heavily.

"Don't you even think about it." Sasori glowered at him. "This is her punishment. Don't even talk to her."

"Do you really think it's fair to punish her for loyalty to those she cares about, Donna?" Deidara sighed at his master. Sasori huffed. "It is when she casts me aside and spits at me like I'm trash."

Deidara's eyes widened. Despite the tense atmosphere he cackled highly. Sasori looked at him in annoyance

and put down a wooden hammer before he could swipe at him. "What?!" He huffed at the blonde.

"Your mad because your not her favorite anymore, yeah!" He howled with a cackle. "And that just proved it, un!" He laughed even when Sasori swiped for him. Sasori was definitely seething now.

Deidara held onto his sides at Sasori chased him around the room. Sasori glaring at him with a death stare. "I will always be her father. I care not for favorites." He seethed, jumping onto the table and launching for Deidara. Deidara ran up the wall and braced himself with a laugh.

"Then why are you so offended because she loves me too, un?" He smirked and dropped down to the floor when Sasori hit the ceiling trying to snatch him by his hair.

"Watch the hair, un!" Deidara flipped backwards when Sasori almost caught him.

"I am not offended, you petty brat." Sasori was glaring with less intensity, his strikes half heartedly. Deidara fully realized by now that if his Master wanted to hit him, he would hit him. Sasori was just way stronger than him.

"But who's brat am I, un?" Deidara teased openly. As Sasori closed the space between them with speed unseen, Deidara braced himself for the kunai that Sasori was most likely holding. Instead, an embrace greeted him, and a small matter of barely heard 'mine' was uttered before their lips met. Halfway through their passionate kiss they realized with a jolt, something they hadn't noticed through their entire chase.

Sakura was no longer crying, staring straight at them with her mouth and eyes wide open. Three pairs of eyes stared at each other in silence, waiting for the other to make the first move. Deidara and Sasori were both tense, watching as gears turned in Sakura's head.

She laid down and sniffled one last time, pulling the covers up to her neck and closing her eyes. She didn't say one word. Sasori cleared his throat. "Sakura, I'm sorry."

She opened her eyes, frowning. "It's me that's sorry." She didn't say more. Deidara stared expectantly at him, watching for what he would do.

"You can get up if you want Sakura. Just don't spit at me again." Sasori said firmly. "You must respect your elders." She nodded with a slight hardness to her eyes.

"Yes daddy." With a turn, Sakura faded the wall. Deidara was nervous. "Um, Sakura?" Deidara shuffled his feet. He didn't know what he would do if Sakura didn't approve. She was just important of him as Sasori.

"Uncle Deidara. Will you read with me?" She asked in a soft voice. "Daddy too?" She pouted quietly. Sasori sighed and scooped up the book she had tried to smuggle out the room. Before he could even turn around, Deidara was already squished at the wall of Sakura's toddler bed, asking her what she wanted.

"Love." Sakura sighed. "All of my stories have love in it. Love is strong." She smiled. "I wanna know about it." When Sasori lowered his dignity even further by climbing into the bed beside her, she held his hand. "Tell her about love." Deidara ordered him. Deidara didn't feel that he could. He had yearned of his Master since meeting him, but to truly love? He still had a lot to learn.

Sasori looked beside them at the two of them. The bed was slightly dipping with the weight of two grown men and Sakura.

"Love Sakura, is a heavy emotion." Sakura looked up at her father. "It resides in the heart. It is not only a person's strength, but your greatest weakness." Deidara glared at him for that remark. Sakura looked confused.

"He means that people can use that love you have and crush it and you in one sweep." Deidara corrected him. Sakura's gaze was thoughtful now.

"Say we're on a mission and we get separated." Deidara said offhandedly. "There's enemy ninja everywhere, you've exhausted all energy and chakra. Your forced to make a terrible choice. Choose who will live." Deidara watched the green artistic eyes she had dim with shock.

Sasori tilted her chin until she gazed into his brown eyes. "You have a choice of who will live. Your father or your uncle. In the end the choice breaks you down. Your love for both are equal and you cannot live without either. A life without either seems impossible."

There was a heavy lump in Sakura's chest. She wasn't sure how this was a bedtime story. "You cannot make the choice. You cannot be the one to make the choice. That is the weakness love is." Sasori muttered, eyes open and staring.

Sakura looked to the ceiling silently. "Do you love me?"

She looked sideways at both of their reactions. They were curled up on either side of her. All stuffed into a toddler bed with as little room as possible on their sides. Without hesitation Deidara answered with a sparkly smirk. "Well I didn't change about a hundred smelly diapers because I hated you." Sakura giggled, looking over her shoulder at Sasori with a glazed look on her face.

"Sakura, I would never have to make that choice, I hope. I would use all of my strength to protect you. It is you I love. You will be the one I could save no matter what." Deidara looked sideways at Sasori's emotional voice. His voice was shaky and his eyes held a far away look.

A tear slid down Sakura's eyes. They laid there in peace, neither wanting to break the happiness that resided in the room. Sakura fell asleep knowing she would have to work harder in order to protect her love. The love that people wanted to take away from her.

Sasori didn't know what time it was was when a knock came at the door. He awoke to find Deidara sprawled on his lap, and Sakura straddling his chest completely. A scowl pierced his perfect face at the position he was in. A knock on the door persisted. Judging Deidara away from him gently, he got up and smoothed his clothes down. Trying not to look like he was just asleep as he swept over to the door, he opened it to see an agitated Uchiha.

"Sakura was supposed to be at my quarters over an hour ago. Tardiness with her mission coming up in just two weeks-!"

Sasori cut him off with a hand. "I apologize. Sakura!" Sasori called behind him. Itachi eyed the slumbering Deidara layered over Sakura with a smirk. Sasori was very glad he had been the one to wake. Sakura jumped out of bed, or at least tried to. Deidara snored on top of Sakura's layered half.

Itachi eyed her. Sakura watched him from the door with a pleading look.

"Kage bunshin and push him." Itachi sighed with exasperation. They had tried for hours but Sakura wasn't able to do that jutsu. Genin were usually able to create at least three clones of any appearance. Sakura was three and had lower amounts of chakra. She would be able to do it. But it would take many tries.

Sakura focused her chakra and closed her eyes in concentration. There was a slight popping noise Sakura looked around, nothing. Pouting , she instead screamed. "GET OFF ME!" She pulled Deidara's long golden hair, and he jumped up with a howl. Sakura sighed a deep breath as she got up.

"I gotta get dressed?" It came out as a question. Itachi pinched his nose in annoyance. "We're gonna start with trailing and laps. Follow me. Don't even touch the floor."

Sakura mouthed goodbye to the adult ninja in the room and immediately launched to the wall, scuffling across the wall with a smirk. She used all fours, looking back at her father with a kiss on her lips.

He didn't blew back but instead smiled with a tilt of his head. She was filled with glee. Itachi jogged down to Sakura's training room, feeling her giddiness as she pounced wall from wall.

Sasori watched her go with a look of pride on his face as he watched his three year old climb across the wall with ease, a thin layer of chakra gluing her like a spider. Behind him, Deidara appeared with a yawn. "Who were you talking about before?" He asked carefully, leaning his head against Sasori's shoulder.

Sasori rolled his eyes at Deidara's touchy anctics. "I lost a few. Those people are irrelevant now. It's past time to embrace the future." With a turn Sasori swept into the bedroom, Deidara closing the door behind them. Deidara followed him all the way to the workshop top, where Sasori pulled a glass cylinder from his table.

Deidara sat down on the table. "Mine too." He nodded softly. Frankfully Deidara couldn't remember his past all too well. At least anything happy about it.

"I keep having nightmares about my meddling grandmother." Sasori said offhandedly, pouring ingredients together. Deidara raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"It starts out as me, you and Sakura going off to Suna for a mission. She's still as little as she is now." Sasori closed his eyes offhandedly. " I can hear my daughter now. Grandma Chiyo! Grandma Chiyo! Daddy's right over there!" Sasori chuckles to himself.

"And then what?" Deidara snickers at the look on Sasori's face. His eye lashes practically curled in on themselves as he glared at nothing in particular.

"Oh my foolish, selfish, beautiful Grandson. How you've given me such beautiful great grandchildren." Sasori mocks her as he carved into a wooden plate. "Sakura sweetie, have a cookie while I tell you about how your foolish grandson spent his days moping over his dead parents that I personally lied to him about." Deidara didn't smile. Sasori looked dangerously angry.

"Sakura. Let me tell you about how my foolish grandson put on the saddest puppet shows for me because he still believed they were on a C ranked mission that lasted a year."

"His favorite cookies were the ones your foolish father were eating when he decided to break his own heart when he found that letter I hid in my closet." Deidara didn't need to hear anymore. Damn the consequences, he grabbed Sasori around the shoulders and held him in a silent hug.

"Some nights it gets even worse." Sasori feels better in Deidara's arms. "Grandma Chiyo! Come meet my parents." Sasori leans his face into Deidara's neck, inhaling his sweet human scent. "And that meddling old hag says, 'Oh my! What a beautiful wife you've married my adorable grandson'. Then you say,"

"I'M NOT A GIRL!" Deidara yelled, throwing Sasori away in a huff of fit. Both of them break out in laughter, unable to control themselves. Sasori grimaces. He hopes that when it is time for the mission to go through to find the demon vessel, that they didn't get the one that resided in Suna. His grandmother was a nosy, lying, overdramatic old hag. He didn't want to ever see her again. Deidara hoped that Sakura would take awhile.

…

Downstairs, a tiny body hit the floor in a huff as she rolled shoulder over shoulder. Hidan had just thrown her like a small toy. Again Itachi smirked at her. The second they had reached the training room Hidan had snatched her off the wall and tossed her.

"For every day you will practice ninjutsu for three hours, only after you have practiced taijutsu for two. Hidan has graciously volunteered to help you with taijutsu." Itachi smiled at her as she picked herself off the floor. Itachi stood on the side lands, making himself into a defensive stance. Sakura Copied him, bracing her feet against the floor as she glared in concentration.

"High kicks and back flips this time only." Itachi gave them a single and Sakura went running for Hidan, throwing her hands behind her. She put all her strength into a kick and gasped as Hidan grabbed her shoeless foot.

Without any effort involved he threw her over his shoulder again. Midair, Sakura made hand signals as she flew, aiming for a clone that would catch her. Again there was a soft popping sound, this time with a bit of smoke. Alas nothing appeared, making her hit the edge of the pond, gasping at the shock of ice cold water on her pajamas.

Hidan regained his stance. "Hey kid. Sorry. Was aiming for that rock!"

Sakura glared at him and widened her eyes as Itachi approached her from behind. "You need to really concentrate." He glared at her.

Sakura tried her hardest, she really did. Throws and punches went flying as words of torment went by. Sakura was breathing hard with a look on her face that Itachi recognized as determination.

It would be days before her chakra levels possess high enough to make a clone.

He watched her progress through her training with clone Sakura. This clone was older however, a gasp coming to Itachi's face as he watched her. It was Sakura's true state, the sixteen year old Sakura they had kidnapped. All the way down to the final details. He was confused, where did Sakura learn her appearance? Was it a lucky guess?

With Taijutsu Sakura would attack with adult strength on Hidan. More punches would land as she used Adult Sakura to fight with an intense front liner, while Sakura would sneak around the back to sweep and hit pressure points. Hidan couldn't be taking down by her just yet, but she had progressed well enough to hold her own.

No matter how many times she hit the floor. No matter how many times she had to continue to conjure the Adult clone during battle, she would do so with a determined smirk. Blood dripping and bruises forming on her, she continued to fly and flip with ease. Sakura had a tiny, graceful body perfect of dancing and flexibility. During battle, Itachi encouraged her to use that to her uses. More than once when Hidan would threw a punch she could flip into of his arm and land a small kick to his face, all the while Adult Sakura wildly swiping with a kunai.

Itachi had to admit that Hidan was a good teacher. Not only did he help Sakura with her stances, but he taught her how to properly wield a kunai.

Itachi watched Sakura as she lowered herself to a small kneel. A deep breath escaped her lips as she prepared to sprint. Sakura was incredibly nimble with her small height and structure. Every time Hidan grabbed a hold of her arm, she'd swing around. She truly had an art for ballet. After seeing her practice in her own room one time, Sasori immediately pointed her in the direction of learning the arts of dancing. She practiced every night in her room, twisting and twirling like the beautiful ballerina's he read to her at night.

She was definitely improving in flexibility as she soared through the air backwards, her flips using less chakra and gaining a little more air and distance with each and every day that passed.

…...

Twas the night before Sakura's third birthday that Sasori and Deidara were getting their coats together. Itachi was in their room, sitting in an armchair. At his feet was Sakura.

"Sakura-Chan you be good for the Baka." Deidara smirked at her as he dressed in a black civilian cloak. Itachi didn't give him a response, his black eyes framed with a pair of reading glasses and his black eyes trained on the book he held. Sasori put his hood up as he placed a sun hat over his head.

"Why do you have to go?" Sakura looked up from her corner. She was across the room practicing her high kicks and stretching. Sakura didn't stop as she spoke, only kicked higher.

"Tomorrow's a special day." Sasori smirked as he tied his combat boots. "So were going to find a special present. We'll be back by tomorrow. Far before you awake." Deidara promised her, holding up an open palm. She squealed and clapped as a tongue wagged out at her. "Happy birthday Sakura." She cheered in happiness.

"Be good for Itachi." Sasori kisses her on the forehead and swept from the room with Deidara. They were on the way to the Village of Fallen Flowers. It would be a short days trip but if all went accordingly they would arrive back at the compound far before noon the next day.

It was barely eight, Sakura's sadness at seeing her father go lasted a total of three seconds. The second the door shut behind the two men she whirled around with an evil smirk.

"What are we gonna do tonight Uncle?" She practically begged. Itachi raised an eyebrow at her. "Well your father left me a list. Let me look." Sakura was heavily confused as Itachi rummaged through his pocket. He withheld a crumpled piece of paper and looked over it, tilting his glasses into place.

"Eight o clock three course dinner consisting of meat, vegetables, and preferably protein. Eight thirty give Sakura a bath. Nine o clock read to sleep." Itachi droned.

Sakura stared at him. "Ew. I wanna prank!" She cheered, running over to his side with wide eyes. "Prank?" Itachi looked down at her. "Are you a Shinobi or not?"

"Are you a poopy head or not?" Itachi sighed. He didn't know how but Sakura had quickly advanced into the stage that every three year old went through. They were all so obsessed with the grossest things in life. Every time she insulted someone, "POOPY" was one of her go to words.

"What would you insinuate we do brat?" He playfully glared at her. Itachi supposed to they had a bit of time before dinner. Sakura smiled at him.

"Come with me." She turned around and gracefully ran away, using the wall instead of the floor. "Hey wait." Itachi scowled and put down his book. Of course he wouldn't get to read 'Icha Icha'.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Itachi scowled with displeasure as he followed Sakura. She was crawling on the left wall, giggling with a mischievous pleasure. "Uncle Deidara keeps his clay in his room." She turned around and smirked at Itachi. Itachi was immensely displeased.

"If you think I'm gonna allow you to play with explosive clay-!"

"Uncle Tobi!" Sakura squealed in pleasure as Tobi came out of his room snatched her off the wall. He hugged her tightly all the while yelling. "Little Sakura! Tobi has missed you!"

"I miss you too Tobi! Come with us! We're gonna make boom!" Sakura cheered as he put her down. The masked Tobi turned to Itachi, clapping along with Sakura.

"Can Tobi go make boom too?!" He squealed. Itachi rubbed his temples, closing his eyes.

"No. We are not making boom. And I have to make dinner. The two of you come with me." Itachi turned and huffed, willing the two of them to follow him. Sakura turned to Tobi and smirked. "Let's wait until he's asleep. Will you come to the sleepover Uncle Tobi?" She whispered, grabbing his cloaked hand and pulling him after Itachi. Her excited grin gave him no choice.

"Yes Sakura. Tobi loves sleepovers." She grinned at that, then ran after Itachi. "So I guess I have to babysit two now?" He sighed. Tobi and Sakura were practically bouncing with excitement. "I'm hungry!" Sakura groaned, arching her back and rubbing her flat belly.

"Tobi hungry too!" Tobi arched his back in the same fashion as they both walked down to the kitchens together weirdly. Itachi sighed even deeper. _It was one thing to watch one kid, but two_?

Sakura giggled and followed after Itachi. "I want potatoes." She giggled. Itachi raised an eyebrow. "What kind of potato dish?"

"Bacon!" Tobi and Sakura both cheered. Itachi groaned.

"What about a salad?" He asked hopefully. Sakura needed more healthy foods in her diet. Tobi was as hyper as he was without the additional ingredients.

"No! Bacon and Potatoes!" Sakura cheered, and turned around and ran in the other direction. Tobi took after her. "Tobi promises to look after little Sakura!" Itachi sighed deeply but headed towards the kitchens. Tobi was challenged but an adult all the same. Surely they could manage to watch each other for a small amount of time.

Itachi rubbed his forehead. "Twenty one and I already have the headaches of a responsible father." He headed straight to the kitchen hall. Inside was a few of the Akatsuki in the small cafeteria like room. Itachi greeted Kisame with a nod of his head. The blue skinned man nodded in greetings.

"Where's the kid?" Kisame looked behind him, gesturing to the kitchen. "Don't bring her in there. Her cakes being made." Itachi's eyes widened. He went into the kitchen and nearly gasped.

Hidan and Konan were making a mess of the left side of the kitchen, a brown blob of chocolate and something pink sat in the giant bowl. Eggs were cracked wide open and dripping over Konan's heeled shinobi sandles. She looked frustrated.

"The kid better not be fucking following you." Hidan glared at Itachi, whom rolled his eyes. "Tobi and her went to play." Itachi smirked, grabbing a bag of potatoes underneath the sink. Not many knew this outside of the Akatsuki but Itachi was a good cook, and even did dinner duty most of the week when he was there.

He carefully sliced the potatoes in half and prepared to boil them as Hidan appeared beside him at the sink. "Tobi's watching her? The same responsible Tobi we all know?" Hidan smirked at him.

Itachi smirked. "More like Sakura's watchin Tobi."'They lightly chuckled at that.

Konan huffed at the boys, throwing more eggs and oil into the pan. "She loves chocolate strawberries the most right?" Konan grinned squeezing chocolate sauce into the battery. Itachi glanced at the sugary cake.

"More strawberries then chocolate I'd say." Itachi carefully cut the potatoes into small slices. Personally he thought that Sakura would benefit more from fruit snacks then fatty chocolates.

"Tobi likes lot of bacon." Behind Itachi appeared a masked Tobi with a packet of dry smoked bacon. Itachi's eyes widened as he turned around to glare at Tobi. "Where is the girl?"

"Sakura is looking for the boom." Tobi shrugged nonchalantly. He handed the bacon to Itachi, whom threw it over his shoulder and ran. Hidan was right on his heels.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" Hidan spit, running hard.

"She's looking for Deidara's clay." Itachi sprinted harder towards the dormitory halls. Upstairs Sakura was playing with clay on the floor, making shapes. Her small fragile hands played in Deidara's room, attempting to craft a small heart. Birds were entirely too hard for her, she had decided rather quickly. She had broken into Deidara's room rather quickly, picking the simple lock with a hair pin tucked neatly behind her bun. Tiny strands of fallen hair framed her face as she rolled it on the floor.

Sakura has found his clay stash in the closet. An enormous bag bigger than her towered over her. She reached into the bag with difficulty and immediately began playing. Sakura's stomach growled in impatient. She had sent Tobi to get food hours ago. She happily made a heart as she tried to figure out how to make it go boom. Sakura tried throwing it at his headboard but it had quickly splat back onto the bed.

"Dammit." She sighed in agitation. A slow clap behind her made her look up, fear slowly beginning to show in her eyes.

"Maybe I'll corrupt you just yet kid!" Hidan smirked darkly as Itachi stormed over to her. She grimaced.

"What are you doing in here?" Itachi asked her with a blank look on his face. Sakura chuckled nervously, backing away. "Going to eat dinner Uncle Itachi?" She threw him her lightest puppy eyes. "I'm just so bored." She pouted hard. Hidan cleared his throat.

"Kid, ever heard of Jashin?" Itachi rolled his eyes hard. Sakura's eyes widened. "No.. what's that?" She clapped her hands in excitement. Itachi quickly scooped her off her feet and attempted to carry her to her room.

"You will not listen to his idiotics and you will definitely not be leaving this room until after your eat." Sakura giggled and ran a small hand through his hair. Happy regardless as long as she didn't cause trouble, he left Hidan with her as he ran back down to the kitchens. Hidan carries her to her side of the room. Sakura's eyes widened with mischief. Her Uncle Deidara and father had both warned her never to listen to Uncle Hidan talk about his religion. All she knew was that it was called 'Jashin'.

"Kid, Jashin is amazing." Hidan started as Sakura climbed into the armchair by her fathers desk. He stood on the other one, smirking at the nearly three year old.

"What is it Uncle Hidan." Sakura curled into a ball on the armchair as she waited for Hidan to explain. He was tapping on his chin sarcastically, trying to find the best place to start with.

"Has your dad ever talked to you about god?" Hidan smirked, making Sakura think. "He says it's a total piece of chicken shit." Sakura liked Uncle Hidan. He was the only adult who encouraged naughty behavior. The one time Sakura has dared to cursed in front of her father, he had her over his knee and a thin wooden paddle in his hand faster than she could comprehend. She couldn't stop crying for an hour no matter what she did.

Hidan's eyes flared with anger. "That atheist piece of shit cock."

"Stop." She giggled. Hidan inhaled slowly. "God is a pretty busy guy kid. He's the reason that everything happens. The reason you walk around today. Hell, he's the reason your father practically tore a condom and ended up with you!" Sakura and Hidan both laughed. Sakura herself didn't know what he meant. Hidan because he knew that Sakura didn't know about the ritual. Sakura's eyes widened appreciatively. "Really?"

"Yes! Junshin is the religion where we give thanks back to that guy up there!" He pouted to the sky dramatically, making Sakura gaze up. She stared at the ceiling. "Is He the one that makes the sunshine in my books bright?" She whispered, staring hard at the ceiling. Hidan nodded proudly.

"You must kill Sakura. To protect people from the fear of death." Sakura's head snapped towards him. "Like my enemy's?"

"All kiddo, preferably your neighbors." Hidan nodded at her dimpled frown. "Uncle Hidan, what if I can't kill?" She wondered as she looked at the mirror. Green eyes bore back into Sakura's eyes. Sakura seemed oddly subdued. Hidan noticed this quickly. "Then you pray for forgiveness. You also must vow to feed him more energy later." She said nothing to this, staring at herself.

"What's the hell's wrong kid?" Hidan asked softly, watching as she tore her eyes away from the glass mirror. Sakura sighed and curled in even more on herself.

"I have bad dreams at night.. and daddy doesn't care." She huffed and out her head into her knees. Sakura wouldn't cry, knowing it was futile. Hidan sighed heavily. "What kind of dreams kid?" He groaned half heartedly. Hidan already regretted asking.

Sakura didn't say anything at first. "I see my mom." Hidan looked at her seriously, Sakura was staring at her feet, a subdued look on her face. "Your mom..?" Hidan muttered in confusion. I thought all of her memories were wiped.

"I see her face at night. She's scared." Sakura added, then she made hand signals. Hidan grimaced as adult Sakura appeared next to the girl. Little Sakura held out a hand to her and grabbed Adult Sakura's hand.

"I don't want daddy to know. Please promise not to tell him." Sakura's wet brown eyes now dripping with tears moved to him. "He'll be upset." Hidan didn't know how to handle a crying toddler. He had been the only one not to personally baby sit Sakura. It was usually Itachi or Konan who took on the responsibility. "I promise." Hidan muttered, watching as the clone departed. Sakura looked back to the mirror.

"She looks just like me. All I want for my birthday is the real her." Sakura cried softly and quietly, making Hidan grateful for the distraction as the door slammed open. Tobi and Itachi slammed inside with bowls of boiled potatoes and bacon. Sakura took one look at Itachi, and cried. Hidan ran from the room, off to pray for that heavily emotional situation that he couldn't even fight in. Tobi patted Sakura on the back.

"Sakura-Chan What is the matter? Tobi helped make Sakura's favorite." He handed her the bowl and Itachi frowned as she fingered it with the spoon. She didn't eat it.

"Tobi perhaps you should go help Konan with the chocolate cake. I want to speak with Sakura alone." Sakura stared at her bacon potatoes as Tobi left the room quietly for once. The air was incredibly tense. "Sakura." Itachi spoke quietly next her. He stood behind her in the chair, towering over her with a sense of authority. "What's wrong?"

Sakura looked at him, raising a hand silently over her heart. "Pain." She whispered, tears flying over her pale cheeks. Itachi didn't huff n puff, he just sat down and pulled her into his lap. Stroking her hair, he took a deep breath. "What kind of pain?"

Sakura stayed silent for a moment, looking up at him when he grabbed her chin. "Loss." She blushed slightly. "Don't tell daddy!" Her frown deepened as she imagined the look on her father's face when he found out.

"Calm down Sakura." Itachi soothed her down, wiping her tears with his pale hands. "You don't need to be sad little one. You are appreciated here." He whispered to her. Sakura shook her head. She held a hand over his own chest to feel his heartbeat.

It ran faster then a race track.

"Uncle." Sakura cried. "Who did you lose? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours." Her lips bubbled for real as she tried not to pout. Itachi stayed silent.

"Daddy says that family is important. That's why I keep my nightmares from him." Itachi admired her rare moments of maturity. The compassion she held for them was undeserved. "I don't want him to think I miss my mother more than I love him." Sakura stared into Itachi's eyes. Itachi thought hard.

"Is your mother the older women that fights next to you on the field?" Itachi already knew the answer. "Yes Uncle. She's so scared." At that Sakura gripped both of the sides of her head, shivering deeply. Itachi cradled her to his chest, rubbing her head sadly.

"I lost my family. Every last one." Sakura looked up to gape at Itachi. He didn't add anything, just placed an assuring kiss on her forehead. She placed a hand over his heart so she could feel it. "Do you miss them?"

"Every single day." Itachi managed to say with a small smile. He handed Sakura her forgotten bowl of potatoes and bacon. "Please eat." Sakura smiled at him and took the spoon from his hands. She spooned fed him the mushy glop she so loved, and he ate it calmly.

"Thank you for telling me." Sakura patted his cheek. They sat peacefully together, silence interrupted only by the sound of Sakura gasping as he hot food nearly burnt her tongue. She tried hard to slow down to blow on the spoon. "How'd you lose them Uncle?" Sakura looked him in the eyes, making Itachi choke. He definitely didn't want to see the look of adoration on her face change to horror.

"I am a… clan destroyer." He choked out. Sakura held his face within her hands and put her nose on his. "Your not a destroyer Uncle Itachi. Your the greatest." Itachi watched her in slight horror. "If you only knew the horrors I did to my family child. You would never look at me the same again." Sakura looked up at him, complete and other devolution in her eyes

"No matter how bad I am, Daddy always forgives me. I bet your family does too Uncle." A kiss was planted on his nose, and Itachi turned his head to face the wall. He would never let her see him cry. "Family loves each other too much to hold a grudge. I promise you Uncle."

A small tear slid down his face before his head was touched again. This time a gentle stroke to his long hair. "I wish I could have met them." Sakura sighed happily. "You always take good care of me and play with me no matter what. I bet their just as cool as you."

Itachi leaned into her touch, a small twitch of his lips. "You are too kind and trusting. It'll get you killed one day." Itachi frowned with immense displeasure at the thought. Sakura shrugged his cold demeanor off. She climbed off of his lap and took the now empty ball towards the closed door. "It was still worth it to make you smile you old grouch." At that she giggled and took off down the hall, Itachi following her close behind within seconds. "Thank you Sakura-Chan." He murmured as he walked behind her, heading to the bathroom so that they could wash the dishes.

 **Inside Konoha**

Deep within the Hidden Village of the Leaf, Ino Yamanaka lay hunched over a wooden table. She was trapped within the flower shop again by herself on a Friday night. Tearing her eyes away from the small cherry blossom tree that she had been staring at subconsciously, she sighed deeply. Normally by now forehead comes to visit me. It was a deep regret that Ino held now. Ino sheltered all of the blame on herself for letting Sakura get drunk and kidnapped.

The bell rang on the door that signaled a customer had walked in. Ino stiffened and immediately threw on a fake smile. It didn't reach her eyes and it certainly didn't do much to fix the tired bags underneath her eyes. The Yamanaka heir smile completely dropped as a stern women came in, her shoulders being wrapped by a shawl.

Sakura's mother browsed the flowers with distaste, cold hands fingering leaves and speckles.

Ino tried to pretend that nothing was wrong. "Good morning." She called out as normally. Instead of assisting the older women, she looked underneath her desk and pretended to be busy. Anything to talk to the heartbroken woman in front of her. Ino didn't want to remember that Sakura took care of her mother every day. She didn't want to remember that Sakura's father had died right before she enrolled in the Academy. Ino definitely didn't want to remember the heartbroken look on her mother's face when no one had bothered to tell her that Sakura was missing.

Figuring that her daughter was on a mission that she didn't have enough time to earn her about, she took off to the Hokage's office after a month of no response from Sakura. There had been a lot of yelling, a lot of arguing and tears and objects thrown. It was Ino who had stood behind Lady Tsunade. With Sakura gone, Ino had been chosen to learn more medical skills. Sakura worked at the hospital and Ino needed to take over her job. Between missions and the flower shop, on top of the hospital, Ino was extremely worn down. She wouldn't complain however. After all it was her who fed Sakura the alcohol.

Ino remembered fleeing the room like a coward as Sakura's mother fell to the floor, sobbing her heart out. She didn't want to look at the heartbroken face. Though calm, the women held a look of grief on her face as her green eyes rolled over the Sakura tree.

"Good morning." Ino flinched visibly at the scratchy voice. Mebuki Haruno grasped a hold of the Sakura tree, holding the petals with the utmost respect and fingering a few of the pinched together buds that hadn't yet taken blossom. "How much?" Sakura's mother pulled the shawl deeper around the shoulder. She too, seemed to be trying to hide herself from the world. Ino shook her head.

"It's no charge at all." Ino's voice sounded crack at well. The woman looked up at her, her eyes narrowed as she recognized Ino. "Your the Yamanaka girl? Aren't you?" Ino flinched away from her accusing voice and fixed her purple crop top. She felt incredibly self conscious at the beedy eyes that were running up and down her figure judgingly.

"My beautiful daughter held you high in her heart." At that, Ino let out the gasp she was holding. Without another word the women ran from the shop. She didn't take the plant or anything, but Ino could feel the heartbroken women's accusing glare just as if she had yelled it.

Even Sakura's mother blamed her.

Ino let out the tears she had been holding. A year since Sakura went missing hadn't helped a single day. Ino could feel the accusing glared of everyone. Naruto himself had called her out, saying if she hadn't delayed him that he might have been able to stop Sakura in the first place.

Ino wrapped her arms around her legs as she slid down the desk. Sobbing her heart out she tucked her chin behind her knees, letting lose all of her stress and frustration. Ino would give up everything if she could just see her best friend just one more time. That's all she wanted. She wanted to apologize for putting her in the situation she did. Ino wanted to apologize for setting up Kiba to ask Sakura on a date. She didn't know this would happen. "Are you safe forehead, just waiting for us to rescue you from paradise?" Ino tearfully asked her knees, clenching them tighter. "Or are you already gone, raped and tortured and killed so slow you cursed my name the entire time for dragging you out that night." Ino punched the desk so hard it shook, making more tears pour out of her eyes. "It's all my fault!" Ino screamed into her arm, trying her hardest to muffle her screams.

She didn't hear the bell ring or register the hug she received as two pairs of arms gripped her tightly. "Ino!" Shikamaru screamed in her ear. She only wailed harder, hands clutching either of their arms as she imagined the horrified look on Sakura's face. "It's my fault." Ino wailed, dragging her long nails down her face. Shikamaru winced and grabbed at her hands, trying to stop her.

"Ino please! Whatever happened to Sakura was nobody's fault!" Shikamaru was joined by Chogi, holding her tightly in his arms while she cried her heart out. Ino shook her head. They would never understand the pain she held in her heart.

"No! She's dead! She's dead and it was me who put her in that situation!" Ino wrestled away from her two teammates who tried to restrain her. Eventually she fell weakly against them both, the boys trying their best to calm her. They had witnessed her breakdown before, it usually ended in self harm.

"I would do anything to take her place." Ino cried softly. "If she's not dead, she's probably screaming her head off, being tortured by the worst scum alive. I'd do anything to have her here safe and sound."

 **Back at the Akatsuki Headquarters**

Sakura closed her eyes and threw another tantrum as Itachi striker again with an evil impassive face. The brush ran threw her wet hair fast, tearing out a small ball of knots.

"OW!" Sakura howled, clutching her side of her head. Beside her, Tobi read one of her princess ninja stories as she got her hair brushed. She had just been dunked repeatedly unexpectedly in a bathtub by Itachi, held underwater for approximately thirty seconds each, and then forced to get dressed for bed.

"If you had brushed your hair like you were told do do I wouldn't have such a hard time braiding." Itachi huffed, moving with softer strokes this time.

"Daddy brushes it real soft." Sakura muttered. Sasori always took great care with Sakura's doll like hair, giving her a simple toy to play with as he brushed and styled it intricately. He had long careful fingers, leaving not one hair out of place.

"Sakura if you stay still I'll tell you more." Sakura knew exactly what he was talking about and stayed still. Itachi couldn't be sure why she was so interested in him. He was a missing nin criminal, not a unicorn.

"I have a brother still alive. His name is Sasuke." Itachi wondered if the name would bring a reaction out of her. All It did was make her smile. "Sasuke-kun." She clapped her hands together trying to imagine what he looked like. Sakura pouted her lips as the name gave hers strange feeling.

"Is he like you Uncle Itachi?" She asked, making Itachi snort. "He looks vaguely similar. That's where the similarities end I suppose." Itachi remembered the last time he and Sasuke had met. _Honestly, running straight at me screaming with a chidori. The loudest jutsu he could have used. What a fool. I'll have to completely throw the battle next time we meet._

"Is he strong?" Sakura wondered aloud. Itachi shrugged as he gently brushed her pink hair back in a Hidan like style. "He had great potential. The last time I've heard of him he abandoned his home to train harder." Itachi shrugged. Tobi listened in on the conversation, mask on even as he relaxed.

"Is he handsome?" Surprisingly it was Tobi who asked so innocently, turning a page as Itachi turned to look at him. "He looks like me. So yes, I suppose." Itachi looked down at Sakura. She was trying to stifle her giggled. Careful hands molded pink hair into two pigtail braids, looking down on her with an amusing smile.

"And what you so happy dear?" Itachi watched as Sakura's pale face grew pink. "He's probably sweet like you Uncle." She giggled again, making Itachi groan. Remembering the elder Sakura's pathetic crush on Sasuke made his Eyes nearly bleed. Sakura whispered Sasuke's name again, getting that strange feeling in her tummy.

"I hope you never have to meet him." Itachi molded two perfect braids, making her smile at him. "I would hate to have to beat him to bits just for your honor." Another poke to her forehead had him smiling at her, and Sakura grinning .

"Tobi what's that?" She giggled at the princess book. Tobi shrugged. "Tobi cannot read. Maybe Itachi can read?" Itachi sighed half heartedly. Sakura remembered falling asleep in the warm arms of her uncle, his deep voice murmuring sweet words of pink princesses as she drifted off in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

**BIG BIG PLANS COMING UP**

Chapter 10:

Sasori shut the door behind them as he and Deidara left his daughter playing quietly. Immediately they started running, intent on finding the Village of the Hidden Flowers as fast as possible. Sasori has forgone Hiruko for once, as he would be the one to reenact and browse the store personally.

"I can't believe your such a pansy." Deidara snickered when Sasori told him what he was getting Sakura for her birthday. Sasori has crafted an amazing replicate of Sakura's young doll like face, painted her eyes as closely resembled to the green gems as possible, and made an exact perfect shade of her skin. The doll head was complete with her short unique pink hair, a concoction that he created with a dye mixture as closely to her natural hair as possible. He was assured that she would love her doll.

"I don't have much experience making such tiny bodies. Especially not in lethal positions and out of wood." Sasori shrugged as they exited the compound, rain hitting their bodies heavily. Sasori didn't feel the chill, but practically threw his plain black cloak against Deidara's chest, the blonde shivering in thanks.

"Are you sure we can't use your clay?" Sasori asked worriedly, watching Deidara shuffle on the cloak. They ran towards the edge of a nearby cliff and jumped , beginning to climb and scramble down.

"Too wet here Un, it'd melt mid air." Deidara looked up at the pouring rain. The sky stormed with appreciation as a giant bomb of thunder rocked the air. He let go of the rock and slid down a few feet at a time. Sasori and him continued to scale downwards, a few feet as a time.

"Once we get out of this land we can use it." Deidara slipped and nearly fell, wincing as the front of his cloak was gripped and slammed back into the rock wall, allowing him to regain his footing. "Thanks Donna." Deidara grunted, his pale face widening. His clay wouldn't help him much here, the rain was so deep here that it tended to turn his clay to mush.

"Do be careful would you." Sasori sighed and slid all the way in a rock slide, leaping across the gap to grab a tree branch. Deidara followed him with a grunt as he flipped and rolled twice in the air, landing on the other side of the gap with a soft thud. "Yes Donna." Deidara smirked obnoxiously. Sasori rolled his eyes but jumped as well, landing gracefully on his feet.

"The shortcut Is this way." Sasori soared through the air quite amount of feet until he landing in the top of the tree, bracing himself against the thin tree branch with grace. Deidara was clumsier, breaking the first branch he landed on with a smash and hitting a thick wooden clutter of branches. He was a few feet away from Sasori who pulled him out of the tree clutter.

Deidara and him immediately took off, sprinting towards the Hidden Village of Flower. The rain poured over top of their heads heavily, making Deidara pout and attempt to cover his long blond hair while running. "Drama queen." Sasori huffed under his breath, slowing the heavy rain to soak him through his clothes. Deidara shot him a playful glare but kept occupied with wrapping his head like a towel with Sasori's cloak.

They ran straight threw a valley of pink blossom flowers swaying in the storm. Sasori regarded them with a happy look, knowing that Sakura would personally love them. He would take her there one day, let her experience the world outside the castle. She knew very little besides her beloved books.

The two men ran for hours, keeping an eye out for anyone that could be traveling in the dead of night.

Deidara breathed a sigh of relief when they had managed to outrun the weather, almost immediately reaching for his beloved satchel on his hip. Sasori grabbed his hand before he could snatch inside, instead staring at the darkness. "Wait." He dropped Deidara's hand who huffed. "Hide."

The both of them dove into the bushes, hiding and masking their chakra consistently. Deidara was glad his Donna was there, finding chakra signatures in the dark was hard. Sasori's light brown eyes narrowed at nothing in particular. Deidara and Sasori were both soaked to the bone, each movement regulating a small sloshing noise. "Donna." Deidara whispered confused, but shut up as even his loud artistic persona could tell that someone was approaching.

Footsteps walked heavily, stomping across the leaves as they were tiredly approached by the two observing guys. Sasori recognizes only one of four. Sasuke Uchiha, brother to Itachi and missing nin of the Leaf. Deidara fingered his clay intently as he rested his eyes on the Uchiha. His face was as impassive and even more cocky then Itachi. Deidara quickly decided that Sasuke was even more of a punk then Itachi.

Sasori's eyes widened as all four of them were stopped by a short scream. They were still far away the two elite nin, but the red headed girl grabbed Sasuke's arm. "Two more." Was all the girl said, staring intently at Sasori and his senpai. Deidara responded to Sasori's actions well. He grabbed a handful of clay, as Sasori made moves to grab the third kazekage scroll strapped to his back.

"Come on out." A sharp toothed teen next to Sasuke smirked, fingering the long sword on his side. Deidara was practically buzzing with excitement. Sasori stood holding the scroll, and he left Deidara in the bushes as his partner started chewing clay immediately.

"Welcome." Sasori calmly said, even as Sasuke stared at him with cold eyes. The sword boy with a height to marvel even Kisame's gave them a teeth smirk. "Give us everything you have." The girl spit at them. Sasori's eyes widened.

"Well if you insist. It's my daughter's birthday tomorrow and I really must be back as soon as possible." Deidara took great care to craft the bird he was making, using his finger to craft a lovely sparrow. When Sasori dropped the scroll and swiped his thumb across his teeth, he slammed it down onto the scroll.

His favorite puppet and wonderful piece of art materialized beside him. Sasori watched the four teenagers gape at the huge puppet, watching it apprehensive as they each took a wearie step back. Karin screamed in warning as the puppet slowly opened its mouth, eerily spreading wide as Sasori controlling him with his infamous chakra strings. Hiding behind him, Sasori breathed deeply as the puppet let out a huge stream of iron senbon. Sasori smirked as they ran for their lives, the lot of them quickly noticing that the senbon were dripping with a green goo of some sort.

While all four of them were dodging for cover, Sasori looked up at Deidara, who had flew over top of him. The clay bird created a heavy shadow over top of him. Sasori smirked deeply as he surveyed the battlefield. With a wave of his chakra wrapped fingers, the puppet closed its mouth. Climbing onto the bird pompously, Sasori looked back at the young teens who were scrambled between heavily damaged boulders.

"I do hope you've learned something, un." Deidara called out to them excitedly. Sasori rolled his eyes as they took off, Deidara tossing another bird down to the ground near where they were sitting. A large explosion rocked the forest, fire and a crater topping through the earth. "OH SORRY IT DOESN'T MATTER. YOUR FUCKING DEAD." Deidara cackled as the white clay bird soared higher and gained more ear. Sasori grew exasperated with the young Deidara.

"Are you trying to alert the entire country to our position?" Sasori kept a tight hold to the birds tail as they soared quickly to Village of the Hidden Flower. Deidara snickered loudly. "I've been so restless Donna. I haven't had a chance to use art in months." Deidara pouted. Sasori and him rarely volunteered for missions like they used to, taking only what they were told to do. Sasori was incredibly busy watching and taking care of Sakura. Deidara had noticed a change in his Donna, in the entire Akatsuki to fact. Having a baby around really changed everyone.

"Shush." Sasori shushed the quivering Deidara, holding a gentle finger to his lips. Both of them looked down, exasperation on their faces. "Am I really that annoying?" Deidara reaches into his bag and crafted fast, Sasori merely looking down in amusement. All four teenagers were attempting to chase after them with all their might. Sasori watched the blonde boy mold a baby bird, this time a mockingbird.

"Yes." Sasori said almost relaxingly, tensing when the air took on a deadly churn. Lightning seemed to materialize from the ground, a deep and burning electric crackle filled the air. Deidara chuckled. "We gotta finish this fast Donna." With an expert toss, the bird flew down in front of Sasuke's team. The movable wings flexing as it landed near the Uchiha's team.

Sasori turned to watch the look of pure awe on Deidara's face. Deidara clasped his hands together and made the signals quickly, drool trickling down his pale face as he stared almost lovingly at the bright flash of fire. Sasori realized that the look upon his face was more eternal then his own body. It was art.

"BANG!" Deidara chewed art three times over as he filled each mouth with clay. The electricity in the air intensified and Sasori's eyes widened in alarm as an entire electric surge came right at them. Deidara was already ahead of them and spun the bird around with a half hand signal. The lightning died mid air, but the growing surge gave Sasori a bad feeling.

"Deidara! If you need help with four punks-!"

"These punks are dodging each of my fucking bombs." Deidara threw all three bombs, watching closely as one of them barked orders frantically to the others. Before the bombs could land they all jumped away to a safe enough distance.

"Chakra Sensor type." Sasori lifted his own hand and pointed it straight at the red headed girl trying to frantically keep on Sasuke's heels. Waves upon waves of poison kunai and senbon punted straight towards her, aiming at vulnerable arteries with the hope that it would at least slow her down.

"Take her the fuck out." Deidara was pissed. Lifting into his bag he rummaged for his black clay, deciding to hit them with something even more harder to see in the night. The red headed girl nearly fell behind to avoid the tight aiming, but Sasuke had grabbed her wrist and threw her around to his other side.

"Pay attention Karin." The large and tall man of the group yelled. His frantic but deep and loudly calm voice had Deidara and Sasori convince he was a man. Sasori threw another wave of ninja shrukian at them, watching as they just barely managed to dodge. The team had obviously been traveling for a sure amount of time. They were tired and low on energy. Sasori could sense that they were approaching the village. If they didn't get rid of the kids before they reached the Hidden Flower Village then Sakura wouldn't get her gifts.

Deidara managed to get a one up on them as a wave of his spider bombs snuck onto the girls backpack. A quick hand signal silenced her screams as she flew from the others. Grudgingly, extremely by the looks on Sasuke's face, all three of them turned around and went back for the girl. Deidara whipped and cheered, screaming obscenities about how much of a bang his art was.

"Did you see that Donna?" Deidara hugged Sasori tightly, making the puppet's eyes widen. "Yes Deidara good job brat." Deidara's eyes flowed with appreciation as Sasori nodded down at him. As they neared the gates of the Hidden Village of Flower, the giant clay bird they stood on began to descend. Sasori escaped Deidara's embraces as he focused on the approaching ground.

"They sure seemed odd about pursuing us." Deidara agreed with his master, nodding his head. "Yes Donna. Think they'll cause a scene here?"

"If that's the case we truly do need to get out of here. I don't want to leave without the body." Sasori sighed happily. The look on Sakura's face when she received it would be worth the damage surely. Deidara nodded, knowing better than to argue with his senpai. The bird circled the ground and landed with a flap of its wings. No sooner than Sasori had stepped off it, the bird disappeared with a hand signal. Deidara followed his master's quick strides, wanting to get back home as quick as possible. Sakura would most likely awaken extra early tomorrow, too excited for her birthday.

They approached the village gates with fake ID papers. Deidara's contacts had made them good fakes in preparation for the unofficial mission. The shinobi at the gates breezed them through, making Deidara smirk in a cocky way. "Told you it was worth the money, Donna." Deidara smirked at him. Sasori rolled his eyes as they tried to shuffle as quickly into the village as possible. "Let's just go shopping brat."

Back at the Sleepover

It was very late at night, a few hours after midnight when Sakura awoke. Immediately she got out of bed and moved to Tobi's sleeping form on the floor. He was bundled in blankets and pillows while sleeping with his mask on. Itachi was in his black silk long sleeved pajamas, sleeping in Sasori's bed soundly. He had had a very long day. Checking the clock she counted one by one, trying to see what time it was by counting how many numbers the cloak hands had passed.

"Uncle Toby." Sakura whispered so lightly, her lips barely moving. He was snoring loudly and soundly, making Sakura place a hand on his chest. "Get up Tobi!" She whispered and nudged him, shushing him when he nearly bolted awake. Toby fixed her with a red eye poking out of his mask. "Sakura-Chan?"

"Uncle Itachi's asleep." Sakura whispered, pointed to the soundly sleeping Uchiha curled up in her fathers blankets. Toby grinned behind the mask as she grabbed his hand and pulled him on his feet. Toby would be sure to stop her if her late night pranks turned dangerous, but first he wanted to know what she had planned.

"What is Sakura-Chan planning?" He had a feeling it had to do with something the Uchiha wouldn't like. Especially when she dragged him to the Uchiha and Kisame's door, opening with a soft click. Surprising Kisame was awake, hands folded behind his head as he sat with the most peculiar book on his lap. Toby squealed when he quickly realized he was awake.

"Don't worry Uncle Toby." Sakura cheered quietly, hoping over to Itachi's bed. She scurried over underneath the covers, moving over to make room for Toby. "We planned this." Kisame smirked mischievously as Toby climbed into bed with baby Sakura. Sakura was going on about her plan to Toby.

"I'm three now Toby. So Fishy promised to read me Itachi's bad book." She clapped excitedly, making Toby pale. "Sakura-Chan if Itachi-Sama finds out-!"

"He's sleeping." Sakura dismissed him and turned to Kisame. "Fishy promised to read the book with big words if we got up really late." She smiled like it was the best thing in the world. Kisame rolled his eyes at the Fishy jab, but opened the book to the first page.

"That's right Toby, better to start you off early then later. Now let's see. It started with a moan, making the young man turn his head towards the women's restroom." Toby tried his best to cover Sakura's ears, she didn't understand most of the story and wouldn't because of her age. Toby tried to keep her from hearing the brunt of the story as she gazed on excitedly. Toby had violent coughing fits when she asked why the woman "peed" herself. She was more confused onto why the man had liked it.

"Naruto my dearest I love you, your voice brings moisture to my innards." Kisame read in disgust. This book was truly written horribly. Sakura giggled as the lady 'peed herself'.

"Toby doesn't think this is an appropriate story for Sakura-Chan." Sakura herself was loving the story. She found it funny that the man chased her all over the bathroom only to bend her over the sink and make her pee.

Kisame chortled at them. "Sakura has to learn this eventually if she's gonna have the appropriate reaction. Imagine the next time she hears Deidara getting fucked by Sasori and she just sits there and listens like it's television." Kisame chortled. Sakura was confused. "Uncle Toby what's 'fucked'." Toby personally ignored her. Kisame hadn't however.

"Do you know where babies come from Sakura?"

Sakura shook her head no. She had a feeling that they came from plant seeds however. "Babies come from parents that commit a very naughty act that is naughty for you, but not for them. It is embarrassing, not something to gape at." Kisame fixed her with a stern glare. Sakura blushed slightly. "Ah ah ah?" She said confusingly. Sakura recalled reading about multiple parents in her children stories. She couldn't recall two boys like her dad and uncle having children.

"Yes Sakura." Kisame lectured her lightly. "A man and a women come together and give each other themselves as a present. It's an extremely intimate act between people that love each other." Sakura thought hard about that.

"But what about daddy and Uncle Deidara?"

"They also are committing romantic acts." Kisame explained to the thinking three year old. She was still a bit confused. "So Daddy gave Uncle Deidara a seed so they could make another baby?" Sakura said sadly, looking down at her lap. Kisame shook his head and consoled her.

"No Sakura two boys cannot make a baby. However, I can assure you that there are two reasons sex happens." Kisame explained to Sakura, who took all of this with a smart nod of her head. "They do it either to make babies, or to give each other the most love. It is something you should only do if you absolutely love that person." Kisame spoke wisely and confidently. Sakura stared at him thinking hard.

"I want to have sex with daddy too then." Sakura cheered wildly, making the other two adults gag. "No Sakura-Chan!" Kisame and Toby both howled at her, making her wince. "Shushhhh!' She snuggled deeper into the blankets. "It's bedtime!" Sakura whispered with horror. Kisame was trying his best to keep a serious look on his face.

"You don't have sex with family members." Kisame glared at her half heartedly, making Sakura blush. "But Uncle Kisame, I love everyone here." She smiled brightly, scurrying on top of Toby's belly. She wanted to curl up and sleep.

"That's an adult type of love that you don't reserve for family. Nasty. That's for when you fall in love with the person you want to marry." Sakura thought hard af that, trying so badly to stay awake.

"I think I'd marry Itachi." Sakura smiled brightly. "He's strong and he cares and he teaches me and he loves me and I love him and we would be happy!" She squeals, clapping quickly.

That was when the door opened and a tired voice flitted in. "Wrong again. No family members at all." Itachi groaned. He wiped his eyes tiredly as he entered the room, making Sakura gape at him. "Uncle Itachi!"

"Did you really think you were gonna escape me?" Itachi yawned and glared at Toby. He squealed and ran to get his blankets and pillows so that he could sleep on the floor. Sakura shrugged sheepishly at her uncle as he moved closer to her. "What are we talking about?" He sniffled another yawn as he climbed into bed beside her. Sakura squealed as Kisame snickered.

"I'm trying to explain to her the foundations of this excellent read." Kisame snickered as Itachi looked towards him. The Uchiha's ear tips went red as he visibly fumed. Sakura cuddled against his side as she giggled. "Let's get married!' She rubbed her head against his side, making the Uchiha cringe and blush at the thought.

"She doesn't quite get it." Kisame snickered. "It's a special thing you share with another person. Love comes in many forms." Kisame snickered. "When your older, you can't cuddle with us like that, you can't kiss on the lips, you definitely cannot do what your father does to Deidara. If that does happen, tell us because its a problem." Itachi cracked his knuckles at Kisame's words. Sakura looked up at Itachi.

"Why can't I?" She pouted. Itachi ruffled head. "You will leave us one day." He smiled softly, watching her frown. "You'll have your own life to live."

"I wanna live it here with my daddy and everybody." Sakura pouted. Itachi held her close with one hand, tsking her lightly. "Trust me Sakura. One day you will grow older and we won't be it for you." He patted her pink head as she clung to his robes. "You'll fall in love and become a princess. Just like in your stories." Sakura huffed suddenly, crossing her arms.

"Love is gross." She scowled with her pretty porcelain face. Kisame gave her a thumbs up. "Good job kid. Next time you hear those noises you come running." Satisfied with his explanation he peeked at Itachi's book again, opening the pages.

"You don't want to be a princess?" Itachi asked her, watching as she shook her head no. "I don't want to be one. Their cute, but I don't want to be protected forever!" Sakura snickered. "I want to be the one protecting you guys." She smiled kindly at him, hugging him again. Itachi was filled with pride as he looked down at her head of pink hair, her pale face cuddling into his side as if he was air itself.

"You'll be a fine ninja one day girl." Kisame smiled at her. She giggled. "I know that! Then I'll be able to to steal all the cookies I want." Sakura smirked, making hand chopping motions with her fist. Itachi snorted, a second later a faint blush appearing his face at the degrading sound. Sakura laughed at his embarrassment.

"That's what you think." He smirked and rubbed her head. Sakura looked at Itachi's dark black onyx eyes. "Uncle, if I can't marry you, and I can't marry anyone here, who's gonna be your princess?" Itachi sighed at her question

"You of course." He poked her tummy, making Sakura squeal as she was ticklish. "But you said we can't get married."

"Doesn't mean I don't care about you still." The dark eyed Uchiha's smirked at her, making her blush slightly. Itachi hated the look she was giving him. It was a look of absolute heroism. It was the same look Sasuke had given him his entire life up to the point of that fateful night. The night everything in his life had changed. Itachi looked away from her and sighed.

"I care about you too...un." She added with a laugh. Itachi rolled his eyes hard at the gleeful giggle. The mentioning of the man child- Deidara had him feeling annoyed. Itachi felt as if after the first couple of bombs that almost hit him, he would be the only professional college in their partnership.

Itachi held her close and gave her a forehead kiss. "Now sleep." He mumbled tiredly, encouraging her to cuddle up against him. Feeling mischievous, the blue skinned man looked over to Itachi who was cuddling with Sakura. Both of them seemed exhausted as Kisame started reading, smirking Itachi's way.

"And Naruto held her up by her neck, pressing her against her wall with a deep kiss-!"

Itachi blushed harder than he thought possible, Sakura giggling for every second they stayed awake.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

The entire building awoke with a start as a blood curdling scream sounded through the castle. Sakura awake with a quick start, clutching onto Itachi's arms and to his immense shock, a kunai in the other hand. He hadn't expected her to actually listen to him when he told her that she should have one on her at all times. Itachi and Kisame shushed her immediately, jumping awake so they could investigate. "Sakura please." Itachi held a hand up when she tried to follow them. Sakura shook her head no.

"I'm coming too." She held the kunai in front of her face in an offensive position. Sakura looked adorable in a pink long sleeved nightgown all the way to her feet. She tried to put on a mean face, but it ended up looking cutely constipated. Itachi allowed her to come, but constantly nudged her behind him as they moved down the hall. The woman that was screaming was now struggling and loudly being choked. Itachi facepalmed as he recognized Hidan's voice.

"LISTEN BITCH, I TOLD YOU TO FUCKING BE QUIET!" The party of three entered the room, watching as he choked a young woman in the middle of the kitchen. Sakura screamed and hugged her face in fear and shock..

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Sakura glared at Hidan. He looked back sheepishly. He let go of the young woman, ignoring her as she collapsed to the floor gasping for air. Kisame and Itachi watched Hidan for an explanation. Hidan however looked unabashed.

"Happy birthday Sakura!" Sakura held a confused look on her face at Hidan's words. "I took what you said last night to heart." Hidan gripped the choking woman by the back of her neck and lifted her up. Brushing her off lightly, she cowered in fear at his touches.

"I found you a mother." Hidan looked very proud of himself. Itachi, Kisame, and Sakura each sweatdropped. The woman stared at Sakura pleadingly, her shirt torn off her shoulders from being dragged and her breathing unravel from fear. Sakura whimpered. "Please take her home. That's not my mommy."

"You said you wanted a mom for your birthday." Hidan huffed, crossing his arms. Sakura winced. "She doesn't want to be my mommy Uncle Hidan." Hidan looked sideways at the woman's horrified features. His gaze hardened.

"Hey bitch I went through a lot of trouble just to make my niece happy. You better be her fucking mother and make her happy." Hidan spit at her, making the women curl in on herself with a loud squeak. Itachi huffed angrily. "Hidan your an idiot. Take her away!"

"Please don't kill me. I'll do whatever you want. I have children of my own." The woman whimpered. Kisame sighed as Sakura started to shook. "He has no other family. I have my own wee baby. His name is Karton!" The woman gasped, holding her chest as she nearly cried. Sakura was crying as she hid behind Itachi. The emotions were running high in the room as Hidan tried to drag her somewhere else, screaming all the while that if she refused to be Sakura's mother then she would be a sacrifice to Jashin. Itachi sighed.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding." Itachi quickly knocked her out with a pressure point, allowing the woman to drop into his arms. He looked over to Sakura, who was holding back stressed tears. She was holding onto Kisame's leg, staring at the sleeping woman. Kisame and Itachi both glared Hidan into silence. "I will take her home and remove her memories. She'll be fine." Itachi directed to Sakura, whom was shaking with fear. She was staring at the knocked out woman as Itachi retreated with her, trying his best to block Sakura from the worse of her bloody wounds. Kisame glared at Hidan even further.

"You sick fuck." He spit, gathering Sakura in his arms. Sakura was silent, trying to make sense of what was happening. "Happy birthday Sakura.." She breathed softly as Kisame put her into the dining room chair built for her. It was taller than the others, allowing her to eat comfortably. Sakura looked at her feet as Hidan started at her. He was extremely sorry. Sakura wasn't crying, but staring at the floor confusedly. Kisame worked about making her a birthday breakfast.

"I'm sorry kid." Hidan winced as she looked at him with a blank expression. "S'Kay, un." Sakura shrugged and the conversation drifted off awkwardly. Hidan quickly left, excusing himself so that he could go buy Sakura a present instead. Sakura stared after him, a blank stare on her face. Kisame sighed deeply. "Sakura." He called. She didn't move, picking her fingers instead. She merely tapped her fingers gently, trying forget what she saw moments ago. Sakura stared at the table, thinking.

Kisame went on about making breakfast, making sure to put as many strawberries as he could into the batter. Sakura herself loved strawberries, reminded her of her hair. Sakura spoke to herself quietly, counting invisible lines into the table. "Happy Birthday Sakura. Happy birthday Sakura." She repeated to herself, tracing a line into the table with her finger. She made an invisible smiley face, trying her hardest not to frown.

Kisame quickly gave her the pancakes, watching as her face lit up carefully. "Happy birthday Sakura." He rubbed her pink hair of head as she grabbed the fork out of his hand greedily. "Yummy." She commented as the scent of sweet fruit reached her nose. Sakura clutched the fork in one hand and clumsily dug into the pancakes. Kisame watched her with a chortle and sat down next to her. He unwrapped his sword and sat down next to the girl, lighty shaking it when it growled. Sakura's eyes widened up to him.

"He likes you." Kisame smirked, unwrapping the bandages to allow his sword to breath. Sakura peeked at the sword, resisting the urge to touch it. "I like it." She whispered. The large sword was purring in Kisame's hands, and to his shock lurched forward at the sight of Sakura's outstretched hands. She held out a spoonful of melted strawberries and soft batter.

"Eat up baby!' She cheered with a squeal, holding the spoon out to the sword. Samehada sniffed it carefully, stopping only when Kisame lurched him back and resheathed him.

"Samehada sucks chakra." He warned her, watching as Sakura looked on apprehensively. "Be very careful and never touch him without my permission. Losing too much chakra can prove very dangerous." Kisame warned her, watching as the three year old ate the pancakes thoughtfully. "Especially for a child your age." He added. Sakura nodded but a look of excitement crossed her face.

"Fishy!" His grin dropped. "What are we doing for my birthday?" Sakura squealed excitedly. Before Kisame could answer, the door opened to file in two Akatsuki members, covered in black soot and soaked to the bone. Her mouth dropped open in glee as she dropped everything, knocking the chair open in her excitement and mad sprint for the door.

"DAAAADDDYY!" Sakura screamed and grabbed onto his legs tightly. Sakura squealed and reached up as he pulled her into a hug, giving her a kiss on the forehead. Deidara was holding a large box behind his back, already retreating upstairs to follow the orders he had been given previously. Realizing he missed her more then usual, Sasori allowed her to scramble all over him, getting her clothes wet as he hugged her tight. Rain water poured out of his chest as the cloak he wore soaked her and the floor. Kisame sighed but moved to the kitchen, knowing that she deserved this time with her father.

"Happy birthday Sakura!' Sakura squealed in his ear, looking at him expectantly. Cinnamon red hair and chocolate brown eyes looked down at her, hooded and content with her closeness. "Yes, happy birthday Sakura love." Sasori kissed her forehead, making Sakura squeal and pull him tighter. "Whatchu get me daddy?" She looked behind his back and crawled over him quickly. Sasori snickered and held her at bay over his his shoulder, swinging her around.

"Straight to the punch hey kid." Sasori smirked down at her pink cheeks. She mocked him defiantly. "I don't like to be kept waiting." She pouted and stuck her tongue out. Sasori threw her in a mock toss, watching in amazement as she spun into a kickflip. Sakura braced herself on the floor in a little slide, smirking up at him widely.

"Deidara will be taking you out today while the rest of us prepare you something special." Sasori explained to her, then turned around. Sakura followed him to the door, talking fast. "Daddy I want my dolly!" She chased after him as he walked with huge steps. Sakura chased him with an excited grin on her face, attempting to stop him.

"Then you need to do me a favor and babysit your uncle Deidara." Sasori stood outside their room, arms crossed. Sakura looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "I need to babysit?" She questioned, watching him confusingly. Sasori nodded down at the little two year old, planting a kiss on her forehead. Without another second he disappeared into the bedroom, gently shutting the door behind him and locking Sakura outside. She heard giant crashes and loud yelps of pain from Deidara as he was slammed against the wall after a few moments of struggling. Sakura looked at the door curiously, wondering if she should come running to Kisame and Itachi.

The door swung open and Deidara stumbled out grudgingly, a black smudge marking his cheek like a small bruise. Sasori has pushed him against the wall and threatened him after Deidara refused to leave without a nap. Sasori stood triumphantly behind him, smirking at the fuming and soaking wet blonde. "Babysit him Sakura." Sasori shut the door behind Deidara, fully intent to build and paint the doll baby.

Deidara stared down at the tyke, wondering what to do first. Sakura was guzzling with excitement, rubbing her slightly pink cheeks. "Happy birthday Sakura!"

"Yes, Happy birthday Sakura, yeah." Deidara grunted, wincing as she pulled on his hand that Sasori had squeezed too hard when he was swung into the wall. Sakura pulled him towards his room, smiling brightly.

"You need a warm bath, un." Sakura spoke wisely and maturely, knowing that her father would do the exact same to her. Deidara chuckled at her, undoing his room lock with a small key in his black cloak. "Good girl. You wait patiently with Uncle Deidara's clay and make me something nice, yeah." Deidara turned to her with a serious smirk. Sakura nodded excitedly, smiling as he showed her to his room. Deidara pulled her towards the closet, intent on showing her where the clay was.

"BOOM!" Sakura let go of his hand and squealed as she ran towards the clay bag in his closet, beating him to it. Deidara, too tired to question it slugged to the bathroom, instructing her to be careful while she played. Deidara knew she couldn't detonate it, it needed a specific hand signals that she had yet to see or learn. Sakura waited patiently as he took a warm shower, easing his aching muscles with a strong steady stream of hot water. Outside of the bathroom, she didn't touch the clay, instead studying the rest of his room. Paintings and clay figures layered his room, curiosity biting at her as she eyed everything in the room. Not wanting to touch them, she moved over to his dresser. Sakura didn't often get the chance to sneak into her uncles rooms and when she did she was carefully watched and intercepted almost as fast.

When Deidara came out of the bathroom he found Sakura on the floor, staring at herself in his hand held mirror. It wasn't just any mirror, but one he had kept from his old home. It was gold and layered with stone jewels, clean and well kept. One of the few valuable things he owned back then. Adjusting the towel around his chiseled hips, he came closer to her, watching as she observed herself with a smooth frown on her plump lips. He didn't understand why. She was beautiful and an innocent piece of art to him.

Since she hadn't notice him come in, he pulled a pair of boxers and sweatpants over his waist, undressing carefully and stealthily. Sakura didn't notice him dressing, frowning at her overly large forehead in the pretty mirror. When Deidara was sure everything he needed to cover was covered, he snuck up behind her, drawing closer to her with a grim smirk on his face.

Sakura screamed as she was grabbed around the middle, Brought straight into Deidara's bare naked chest as he placed kisses all over her frightened face. His hair was buckled over her face, let out of its usual tie and falling long all over her. Sakura giggled and grabbed onto it, fisting his blonde hair with a laugh.

"Can I do your hair Uncle?" She squealed and looked back at him with pretty green eyes. Deidara huffed and wrestled her tiny fists out of his hair. "I'm very fond of my hair, un."

"Me too, un!" Sakura clapped and looked at him expectedly. Deidara sighed but sat down on the floor, watching as she ran around the room looking for a brush. He didn't want her to ruin his hair, but knew it was her birthday and she deserved to be treated like a princess. Sakura resurfaced from the bathroom with a hairbrush and a towel. Deidara supposed she learned this from Sasori, as he never had to take care of her after a bath. It was usually Itachi or Sasori's job.

Sakura placed he towel over Deidara's shoulders and tugged his wet hair over it. She stood behind him, carefully brushing his golden strands with care. Deidara sighed boredly.

"So what do you wanna do for your birthday un?" Deidara asked her with a smile. Sakura brushed his hair carefully, thinking over her words.

"I can have whatever I want?" Sakura asked innocently. Deidara nodded. Sakura hummed aloud.

"Can we go to the beach and have cake there? Daddy says the water looks just like your eyes." Sakura sighed aloud. Her father always told her stories of outside the castle, but she had never ventured a step outside. The closest she had gotten was Zetsu's garden. Even that was protected by a towering greenhouse connected straight to the castle. Deidara facepalmed, but after a second grinned. "We'd have to ask Leader for permission, yeah."

"I want us all to go." Sakura smirked. Deidara himself was buzzing with excitement. The Akatsuki going to the beach was comical to say the least. He saw no reason for Leader to say yes to Sakura's crazy request. The beach was an insanely public place, and to risk being spotted was something the Leader would never agree to.

…

"... Yes." Pein said slowly, looking down at the excited face of Sakura. Sakura squealed and cheered while Deidara gasped at him. Sakura danced in her seat while she thanked 'Grandpa Leader-Sama'. "I wanna learn how to swim." She grinned and cheered and ran around the room, toppling her chair as she hopped down.

Deidara sweatdropped. "Leader Sama, the closest beach is popular. It'll probably be extremely populated."

"They'll move for god." Pein assured him, going back to his paperwork. Deidara himself was excited. The only thing he loved more than flying was swimming. Deidara would make sure to get a swim cap to save his precious hair. "Let everyone know we move out the second Sasori is finished. Call them here. Prepare there offering gifts and seal them here." Without looking at him Pein threw Deidara a blank scroll. Sakura wasn't paying attention, instead running around Pein's legs with a grin.

"Grandpa Leader-Sama is the best." Sakura swooned, hugging his chair. Pein nodded, making a mark on his paper. "Yes, it is for your own good after all. You haven't seen outside before except through the window." Pein said to her nonchalantly. "The beach is quite good a place to start." Sakura cheered. She loved hearing about he crashing waves in her books and the white sand.

Deidara grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out the door. Sakura hung onto his arm, trying to get back into the office. Sakura grinned and tripped as she was pulled into Deidara's arms. "Come on un, we have a short meeting so you have to help me tell everyone. While we talk you go ahead and get dressed and ready. I'll tell your dad to put your clothes on my bed." Deidara told her as she hissed at her hand mouths licking her hips. Sakura and Deidara ran off to tell the Akatsuki about the meeting, Sakura clapping all the way and squealing about the ticklish lips on her tummy.

…

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Hinata held Naruto closely as her fingers dug into his back. Ever since Sakura had been kidnapped, Naruto had been confiding in her more and more, losing himself in Hinata. Hinata sighed in pleasure, a deep blush covering her face as she let Naruto take her roughly. They were on the floor of his apartment, the position he was in above her making him slide in deeper than before. She wasn't sure how many times they had made love like this. Life was starting to look up for everyone. Ino was fine, throwing herself into Shikamaru like usual. Naruto was already receiving training to take over the role of Hokage. Lady Tsunade was eager to retire and fully believed in Naruto and his dream. Hinata was seventeen and expecting her first child, already three months along. Sometime next week Naruto and her were scheduled to marry and move into the Hokage Tower while he Uzumaki Clan base was remodeled. With the upcoming ninja war in anticipation in the next few years, everyone was rushing to settle down. Naruto was already scheduled to leave for two years to study with Jiraiya. After that he would be officially crowned as Hokage and take over responsibilities.

Naruto groaned aloud as his fingers tangled in Hinata's hair, exposing her neck as he tugged hard. His other hand grazed over Hinata's stomach, slightly bulging with the expectancy of life. It was soon to be a boy. Naruto thrusted harder into Hinata as she screamed and wailed with pleasure. Her face matched the red carpet of Naruto's floor as she still blushed. No matter how many times she did this, she would be incredibly embarrassed no matter how many times. When a loud knock came on the window next to them, Hinata screamed with a fever as she unraveled around Naruto, milking him dry as she tightened with a vice like grip on his throbbing member. The knocking on the window persisted but neither party heard as Naruto released into the pale Hyuga and filled her to the brim. Hinata squealed at the sudden liquid heat that filled her. When they were breathing hard, collapsed and clinging to each other in sweaty naked forms, Hinata finally heard the rapid and urgent knock on the window. Untangling herself from Naruto she bolted to the bathroom, naked as he day she was born.

Naruto scowled as he pulled on his sweatpants. Being interrupted at 12 at night where he was most tired was annoying. He knew exactly who it was too, his sensei was the only one that didn't use the front door. Naruto unlocked the window, a foresight he had had to lock the window after Kakashi sensei saw them four times, giving poor Hinata a near heart attack. Kakashi barreled inside with a look in his eyes that didn't even conceal his anger.

"I bothered to Knock." Kakashi glared at him with one eye, the other being covered by his headband. Naruto glared back at him. "It's my home!"

"We need to leave. Right now." Kakashi warned him, grabbing an empty sack by Naruto's bed and throwing it straight into his chest. Naruto caught it with a confused look. "What is is Kakashi Sensei?"

"My hounds have caught a whiff of Sakura's scent. She was at Mizukage Springs. It's a tourist beach off of the Village of the Hidden Beach." Kakashi couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. Naruto was immediately interested.

"Sakura-Chan?!" He whispered loudly, shoving random items into his pack. Kakashi nodded feverishly. "I never stopped looking." Kakashi added sheepishly. Naruto shoved a few cups of Ramen into his bag, nodding along. "And I still haven't given up hope!" He grinned with a thumbs up. Kakashi jostled the bag on his back, already packed with everything he'd need.

"Don't be excited. She was spotted at the beach all day. At least her scent was. Paku said he couldn't find her as the beach was empty when they finally arrived." Kakashi noted sadly. "We're going to regroup there and look for clues. Something that could give us a clue as to where to look next."

Naruto was excitedly shoving things into his bag, eager to get out of the village as soon as possible. "Let's go look then!" Naruto said cheerfully, sprinting to the bathroom where Hinata was hiding frightened. She opened the door a crack, squeaking as Naruto planted a kiss on her forehead quickly. With quick words of goodbye, he and Kakashi sensei we're heading towards the Hokage tower at almost a full sprint.

When they got there, practically falling into the room Naruto's eyes widened at Ino. She was at the desk slumped over, tiredly sleeping as she stood in for the probably drunk Hokage. Ino had taken over Sakura's apprentice job and between that, the hospital and the flower shop she was normally baked. Ino woke up to the blonde kyubi shaking her awake hard. His blue eyes were cold with ice but somehow glittering with excitement as well.

"Sorry." Ino mumbled sleepily, looking at the both of them tiredly. Naruto wasted no time. "SAKURA IS ALIVE AND AT MIZUKAGE SPRINGS!" Naruto cheered excitedly. Ino's eyes widened and Kakashi silenced Naruto with a hand to his mouth. Ino seemed frozen, her pen frozen in time above the blank piece of paper she had just about to write a report on. Kakashi hesitated.

"Spotted. We need permission to go search for clues and investigate." Kakashi cleared his throat. "A team of three would suffice." Kakashi offered to Ino, who was shaking with an ill sense of foreboding. Ino shook her head to clear her thoughts, writing on the parchment without blinking.

"Mizukage falls is a popular village filled with rumors. It is also where we used to meet with our spies on the Akatsuki.." Ino drifted off in thought. "Konoha Team 7 will combine with Team 11." Ino'a words passed through with a tremble of her bottom

List. Kakashi looked down at her carefully, gauging her serious look. "It is a D ranked mission to gather information."

"Not if you run into a possible Akatsuki attack." Ino shrugged carefully. Naruto nodded as well. "Whatever. The more the merrier but they better get here quick!" Everything in Ino's body was telling her to run, to find Sakura this instant. Ino pointed to the door. "Shikamaru and Choji right now!" She ordered.

Kakashi and Naruto burst out the window and ran in different directions. It was approximately half past twelve when Shikamaru woke up with Naruto on his lap beating down on his chest. Groaning heavily, he rolled over spitting about how much of a drag it was that he had forgotten to lock his window. Naruto was yelling about a mission, running around the room packing Shikamaru's bag. All the while Naruto was running his mouth about the mission. Back at The Hokage tower, Ino stroked the report.

All she could do was stare blankly. Ino wanted so badly to contact their old spy, Orochimaru. He no longer worked for the Akatsuki, having betrayed the Leaf village and organization both. Ino felt that this was all connected. The Akatsuki being so close and Sakura disappearing. Ino sighed, needing more time to rub her eyes and think. It was a good thing she has the foresight to bring the genius with her.

Ino was fully prepared to die for the information alone.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Akatsuki Beach Day Part 1

Deidara concentrated on helping Sakura into her swimsuit. She was in an adorable pink two piece, a pink carnation lay directly in the middle of her chest. The two piece ended just above her belly button and left the tiniest inch of creamy flesh revealed. Deidara rubbed sunscreen on her arms and back as she played with her toy shark.

"Why do we have to go?" Black Zetsu asked, the side of Zetsu's face scowling as he stood in front of Sakura. White Zetsu cooed down at Sakura, wishing her a happy birthday. "She has never seen the outside world. She deserved it."

"She has seen the garden." Black Zetsu said angrily. Sakura played with her shark fearfully. It was a baby grey and blue shark toy. She played while paying rapt attention to Zetsu, hoping he wouldn't stop them from going. "That is all she needs for now."

"Shut up, un. Hmpgrh." Deidara grunted hard as he tried to figure out how to tie the back of her suit. Girls swimsuits always had unnecessary buttons and more ties then boys.

Sakura looked down at her toy and squeezed it, the shark squeaking. The door to the living room opened and Hidan slammed in. He was shirtless with his hair slicked back.

"BRAT!" He opened his arms just as Deidara finished strapping her suit and watched as she flew straight into his arms for a hug.

"I got you something actually good this time!" Hidan patted her head gently. Sakura was a tight hugger. Sakura squealed and grasped Hidan with a love only a toddler could possess.

"Puppy!" She squeaked excitedly. Hidan gulped but looked away. Deidara smiled a one eye smile and took Sakura back in hug. "Something even better, Un!" Deidara grinned. He secretly looked over her shoulder to glare at Hidan. "And child appropriate I'm assuming."

Hidan snickered. "Of course. Something only a brat like you would enjoy." Sakura excitedly whopped and cheered as each of the Akatsuki joined them one by one. Tobi came barreling in first, a bag of pink taffy's in his hand as he pressed them into her hands. Sakura giggled as he hugged her and Deidara tightly, much to Deidara's annoyance. "Happy birthday SAKURA- CHAN!" Tobi squealed as he hugged her. Sakura pursed her lips and gave his orange mask a kiss on the cheek.

Konan approached her neck with Pein following her closely behind, the both of them rubbing her hair and wishing her happiness. White Zetsu smiled at her, while Black Zetsu glared at her to fix her swimsuit before had to eat any young boy that looked her way. Itachi nodded her way, staying to himself and quietly even as Sakura pulled his cloak. Kakuzu allowed Sakura to jump onto his back, but stayed still as she gave him a hug and called him "UNCA COOCOO!" Kisame entered carrying Sakura's cake all wrapped up in tinfoil. Sasori finally came down, grabbing her hand and forcing her to walk on her feet as they all prepared.

"So what's the plan?" Deidara grabbed Sakura's other hand, making her look up as she swung in between the two.

"What is the plan, Sakura?" Pein directed to the little toddler. She grinned happily. "SWIMMING AT THE BEACH!" Sakura squealed, rubbing her cheeks against her father's hand.

"Well you heard her." Sasori smirked. Picking Sakura up he lifted her onto his back and allowed her to wrap her arms around his neck. Together the Akatsuki took off running.

Sakura's eyes widened the second she was out of the hideout. She had never been this far into the world. The sun was even brighter and the grass was greener on the other side. As Sasori jumped onto the tree and climbed, Sakura breathed in the fresh air and warm sun as she was swinging and wincing. Her father was truly a Shinobi natural.

The rest of the Akatsuki were all traveling while doing their own thing. Hidan was jumping high in the treetops, sometimes falling while having to use his scythe to brace his fall. Kakuzu and Itachi were sprinting in the trees size by size effortlessly using a perfect amount of chakra. Konan was using her angel paper wings, flying next to Pein and holding his hand as he jumped tree top after tree top.

Kisame moves fast and good, moving along the forest as if he was a natural. As if he was a beast that could force any animal to its knees. Deidara was flying high above the treetops, moving with the clay bird that he loved to

Use all the time. He smirked and loudly whooped and Hollered. Sakura thought she could see his eyes sparkling all the way from up high.

Sasori didn't waste a tiny amount of chakra as he effortlessly carried the toddler with him. "Wanna try Sakura!" He asked her, and she nodded. Instead of jumping straight into it, they fell behind just a bit as Sasori let her get down. She reading her stance, and focused chakra to the bottom of her feet just like her father did.

Sakura jumped for the next tree and landed clumsily, but sticking nonetheless.

"Hold daddy's hand, dolly." Sasori held her hand tightly and jumped with her. Soon they fell into a rhythm as they jumped after the large group, the only sound being broken from Deidara's loud rant about art.

"This is actually good practice from a shinobi. Chakra wise of course." Sasori directed towards the toddler. Sakura's jump were judgingly clumsily and barely sticking. She had less chakra to work with of course.

"I know daddy." She smiled as she tried harder. Sakura definitely didn't want to let go of Sasori's hand.

Nobody spoke as the group traveled as fast as they could. After a couple hours of stopping for Sakura

To get on and off Sasori's back, the Akatsuki arrived at the beach finally. Pein cleared his throat.

"Let me talk to them."

The lifeguards charging for tickets for access to the beach watched the large and imposing group. They were all wearing Akatsuki cloaks and looking menacing. Word of the organization hadn't reached all of the world just yet.

"Hello sir." A tall handsome man in his mid 30's answered. Pein smirked at him and flexed his knuckles. Sakura wondered to his side when he beckoned her forward.

"You see this little girl here?" Pein said nonchalantly as Konan tucked into his side, standing by Sakura. She rubbed her toes together and nervously coughed. "Hi." She whispered with her red faced to the ground.

"Party of… Pein mumbles under his breath. Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame and Itachi, Zetsu and Tobi, Sasori and Deidara, Myself, Konan. "Party of eleven after you include the birthday girl of course." Pein smirked. The lifeguards moved to take tickets after Sakura giggled.

"We'd like the nicest of areas you can give us. For today," Sakura's grin glinted at Pein's words as he picked her up. "She is a goddess." Pein smirked.

The lifeguard could tell that the weapons attached to each of the party were for sure legit, and if he didn't listen they were soon to be directed to him. Sasori put a cake into a new interns arms, his mouth agasp as Sakura nearly climbed him to peer into the box. Sasori had plucked her off of his legs however, and began to berate him intensely for specific and clear actions to keep the cake cool no matter what.

"We want tables too un, with chairs." Deidara glared at him. The boss was being pressed by Pein, who was ignoring Konan trying to be polite by pressing a few hundred Ryo into the poor teams hands. "They must be pink. Except for my chair. Purple or gold is acceptable."

Kakuzu glared at the money that went into the pocket of each of them, but didn't say anything as he was already warned that Sakura's birthday was an acceptance to spending. Hidan took a kunai out and braced it against a young lifeguards neck.

"Sacrifices for jashin-!"

"Will not be acceptable." Sasori said bluntly. "FUCK! Whatever, we need some fucking towels." Hidan glared at the man.

"PINK!" Sakura squealed.

"NO!" Hidan glomped her lightly.

Sasori had dodged out of the way. The team of lifeguards immediately ran off to fulfill the mission. Itachi went with them, along with Kakuzu and Kisame. "We will make sure they spend wisely." Kazuku glared downwards. Kisame and Itachi nodded as well and went off. "To be frank, I just wanted a bubble tea." Itachi whispered to Kisame as they entered the boardwalk next to the beach. Sakura watched them leave, and huffed.

"I wanna go with them." She moaned. Sasori huffed and dragged her down along the beach. She kept trying to drag her feet in the sand, fascinated at the smooth substance that kept trickling all over her toes. The air was salty, and the closer they got to shore she could feel cool water lightly tickling her face.

The large party of Akatsuki moved to follow the lifeguard, who looked like his life was in danger. The young lad picked out a large stretch of flat beach and far from any innocent beach goers. They were fairly close to the shore, making the spray even larger. Sakura gasped in amazement as the sand turned texture, her feet making tiny footprints in the smooth wet sand.

Sasori sighed, knowing what she wanted. "You will wait until your swimmies are on." Sasori nudged the small child towards Deidara. He had the flat swimmies in his side pocket. After being glomped by Sakura with a foot to the crotch, he tearfully started blowing up the swimmies. Sakura danced next to him with a smile, asking Hidan if he could take her swimming. who had thought ahead and filled a giant cooler with nice food and put it down onto the sand with a satisfying crunch. Before anyone could speak to Zetsu, he jumped out into the cool and refreshing oasis. Sasori argued with Hidan on where to put his scythe.

"It's a safety hazard." Hidan just wanted to get in the water with his scythe, but Sasori was blocking his path in diligently. Hidan smirked.

"I might be able to find a few mermaids to sacrifice to jashin."

"Or you'll cut Deidara or Sakura while you swing that thing underground." Sasori huffed with his arms cross. His brown eyes were underlined with a smooth eyeliner that blended into his pretty face. Sasori's red hair was flaming almost as red as the anger in his eyes.

"That sounded extremely.. You know what never mind. Fine," Hidan threw his scythe down to the ground so hard that only a stick could be seen. Sakura's eyes widened as she saw the scythe dig deep down into the ground. Sasori and the other guys started unbuttoning their cloaks carefully. Sakura was bouncing in excitement as Deidara pulled a floaty over both of her arms. Sakura moves her arms experimentally to look at her pink arm floaties.

"Wait for us, un." Deidara commanded her, unbuttoning his cloak. Underneath all of their cloaks they had their swimsuits. Zetsu's job was to hold their dry clothes, however he had already jumped in so they threw it into a pile.

"Sakura-Chan." Konan lifted her arms as the pink haired tyke came running towards her. Pein spied the hard workers come running towards them, Kakuzu cracking his tentacles behind them like a whip.

While Konan gently rubbed and reapplied sunscreen all over Sakura's pale skin, all of the boys eagerly grabbed chairs from them and planted their rear ends in the smooth sand. The sun was blazing down on them, and Deidara handed Sasori a bottle of tanning spray. "Get my back, un?"

Sasori lazily and boredly sprayed Deidara's pale back, neck, and legs as Deidara giggled underneath the cool liquid. Deidara got the front of himself as he sprayed and rubbed in the liquid, his hand mouths staying tightly closed as he rubbed his body smoothly.

"Remember to rub evenly Sakura-Chan." Konan rubbed the small baby's neck as she giggled underneath Konan's soft touch. "I'll take her into the water for you Sasori." She smiled towards the redhead that was not so subtly flirting with the blonde. Sasori nodded in thanks but turned his attention to the pouting Deidara, he was slightly jealous of Konan's curvaceous body tucked into a tight and attractive purple one piece swimsuit.

Konan and Sakura conversation as Sakura sat in between Konan's legs on the beach lounger. Pein sat in the chair next to them, a tiny smile on his face. Konan was so great with kids.

Sakura whispered loudly as Konan pulled her hair gently into a bun. "I bet Daddy and Uncle Deidara do it in the ocean."

Itachi and Kisame has just came back with bubble tea, and Itachi spit his tea all over Kisame after hearing the not so innocent words come from Sakura's baby mouth. Sasori's face went as red as his hair as Deidara hid his blush with his hair. "Un!"

"Don't say things like that Sakura-Chan!" Itachi smirked at the snickering toddler. "Where did you even learn that saying?"

At that Hidan took off running for the water, Itachi chasing after him as they both ran with chakra pulsing through their feet. Sakura laughed at them as Kisame dropped Samahade near the girls and joined the beach wrestle. Sasori was glaring daggers at Sakura, who noticed quickly and looked away slyly.

"Don't let it happen again." Sasori and Deidara sat down next them in chairs. Sakura nodded but watched the waves eagerly. Konan was trying not to laugh at the situation, and Pein just sighed and chuckled halfheartedly at Sakura's snicker.

"That's very naughty Sakura." Konan berated her, lightly smacking her side. Sakura laughed. "But Daddy loves when Uncle Deidara's naughty-!"

Sasori was extremely glaring right now, about to smack the child mad. Deidara held a hand over his arm as Sakura kept blabbing her mouth, laughing at the couple. Konan shushed her lightly, pink blush on her face of embarrassment as she asked about her and Pein.

"I mean they're ALWAYS doing it. Or KISSING!" Sakura gasped aloud in disgust, wrinkling her nose.

"Do you not like kissing, Sakura?" Konan smirked at the embarrassed couple. "I don't! Boys are gross." She wrinkled her nose hard. Pein nodded in agreement.

"And they only get grosser." He said dangerously.

"Do you and Aunt Konan-Chan do it Grandpa Pein?" Sakura asked curiously. Both couples red faced. "Sakura sweetie, we're really good friends." Konan assured the toddler, who was smirking.

"That's how daddy and Uncle Deidara started too."

"We're different." Pein said bluntly, hiding the slightest blush. Sakura blushed as Sasori spoke to her. "And who are you to judge, you kiss the toilet." Sasori narrowed his eyes at her. Sakura laughed. "I do not!"

Sasori rolled his eyes at her. "Just months ago we had to break the habit of you kissing the toilet seats and countertops!" (TODDLERS ARE FUCKING GROSS lmfao)

"That's because it's smooth." Sakura pursed her lips as if she was clever. Sasori glared at her. "You need to learn to stay in a child's place."

"And you need to learn to stay out of mine." She stuck her tongue out at him, and jumped immediately. Sasori had swiped his arm at her, and missed her and Konan by inches. "AHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed a high pitch scream as she flung herself down the beach. Deidara pinned Sasori down to keep him from murdering the child on her birthday, and Konan walked after the sassy child. Konan was chuckling.

"That was naughty." She chided the young toddler. Sakura stopped inches away from the current and blushed lightly. "He's always nosy." Sakura stuck her nose in the air.

"Are you ready?" Konan held out her hand and Sakura took it. She looked at the water nervously, dipping a toe in the ice cold beach water. It was dark blue and clear, but murky enough you couldn't see through. While Konan was busy explaining to Sakura that the water wouldn't hurt her, they didn't notice that the roar of the beach was unnatural.

Underwater and off shore half a mile, Kisame struck from afar. Being a master at water jutsu, it was only natural for him to use his powers to his advantage. Konan's back was to him, her skin glinting in the light. Kisame flexed his knuckles and watched her and the little brat.

"Water Prison Technique." Kisame growled, hand signals flying angrily and fast as he made over 15 in a row. Water was one of the most hardest chakra signatures to master. It created a large understanding of the territory along with the speed and dedication.

On the beach, Konan took one step forward into the water with a smile. "See, everything's okay!" Konan lifted both of her hands and turned around in a twirl. Sakura smiled at her. Konan turned to reach for the girl, but flew back as water clamped overhead of her, sealing her inside a water bubble.

Sakura screamed again and tried to make a break for it, but more hand signals made a huge bullet like water blast occur next to her, she flew back with chakra, but his own water prison trapped her. Konan was struggling to free herself above the water at least fifteen feet in the air, as Sakura was swimming in the deep waves now.

"DAD!" She screamed in fear as a large shark fin came near her. Just as it almost struck at her, Sakura went underwater briefly as the prison lacked. She swam fast, her arms and legs kicking faster then instinct could keep up with her.

"HELP MEEEEEE!" Sakura screamed as another water prison nearly clamped overhead of her, but she ducked and kicked again. The floaties kept her above air, but Sakura nearly died from shock as another shark fin came from her other side. She pumped her legs toward the beach, crying and screaming as she was snatched out of the water by a stream. Sakura flew into the air and saw Konan struggle to free herself. When Sakura flew overhead of her, Sakura tried to make hand signals of the fireball jutsu Itachi has been training her in.

She sucked in a deep amount of air and shivered hard, but her signals were too clumsy and panicked, she fell to the water with a loud splashed. Sakura whined as Kisame appeared before her smirking. Her eyes widened.

"YOU JERK!" She glowered and puffed her cheeks angrily. Kisame snickered at her. "You didn't even notice did you?" He snickered. Sakura was throwing a tantrum in the water, splashing him angrily.

"NOTICE WHAT!" She spat at him.

"You learned how to swim." Kisame snickered at the tiny child, Sakura thinking hard for a second.

With that she sank and cried out for help, trying to stay afloat.

Kisame put her in her tummy, Sakura biting her lip angrily as she floated on her stomach.

"ARGHHHHH" Sakura was furious at being tricked, and Konan too as she hadn't been released yet. "REALLY! IT WAS JUST A SCARE TATIC!" Konan fell to the body of water next to Sakura, both of the girls ruffled angrily.

"Hey she learned how to swim! It was Itachi's idea!" Kisame laughed at Sakura, the small girl gaping at the black haired Uchiha. Itachi had let go of an armless Hidan, and swam lazily to the small child. He was dressed in a black and red swim trunks, his bare and heavily muscled but lean body glistening with ocean water.

When he got close to Sakura, she splashed him with a tongue out. When he splashed back, her tongue got to taste the bitter seawater, making her scream.

"We're not just here to play." Itachi smirked at the little girl gasping and choking on the nasty water. Sakura frowned. "Training?" She groaned heavily.

Itachi shook his head with a shrug. "Not exactly my child. Do you know what's so important about birthdays?" Sakura held onto his arm to brace herself as they floated out further. Her father called her back, but Sakura stuck her tongue out at him.

"It's important to cherish each and every one of them." Itachi said, placing sunglasses on as he laid on his back and floated. "You never know which one will be your last one. Especially being a shinobi in this line of work."

Sakura thought intensely at that. He didn't mean to make her upset, just wanted to educate her. Sakura took off towards the beach, wanting to apologize. She kicked her little legs with all of her heart, trying her hardest reach the beach. Kisame subtly gave her a push as he hit her with a swiftly fast wave, swarming her towards the beach. She hit the sand and jumped into Sasori's unamused arms, grabbing him into a sniveling hug as he stood in front of Deidara.

"Uncle Deidara, only I can play with Daddy's hair." Sakura hit Deidara's hands away, causing him to chuckle. Sasori unamusedly patted her back. "Your such a brat."

"BUT WHOS BRAT AM I?!" Sakura stuck her tongue out in Sasori's ear, licking it. He shivered at how closely she sounded to Deidara. Dropping her on the floor, he sat back on the lounge chair with Deidara behind him.

Deidara allowed Sakura to steal his hat and watched as she curled up at the bottom of the lounge chair, soaking up the sun. "How's the water, pretty Baby-Chan?"

"Freezing!" Sakura said with extra emphasis, gripping her shoulders. Instinctively, Sasori covered her with a towel, tucking her slightly shivering form in. "Then stay out of the water brat."

"It's not that bad." Sakura yawned lightly, enjoying the blazing sun warming her neck and face. "I just wish you'd come with." Sakura blushed slightly, already knowing the answer.

"No." Sasori said bluntly, rolling his eyes. "I am a grown man. I do not need to play with children."

"But Donna un," Deidara smiled and poked the puppets cheek. "It's her birthday." Young Deidara said with a smile that would send the sky to shame.

Pein looked closely at Sasori. "Yes, it is." The rinnegan user narrowed his purple orbs in a glare. Sasori sighed as he realized that everyone was glaring him, even Itachi. From the ocean, Itachi dragged his black painted nails across his throat in a threatening motion. Sasori sighed and looked behind him at Deidara, who was already tying his long hair into a bun and cap.

"LETS GO SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi came barreling out of nowhere and grabbed Sakura's bundled form and sprinted up a hill to a cliff. Sasori spit out whatever dignity he had and started sprinting after them, Deidara following closely.

"This is called cliff diving. This is the perfect way to get Master Sasori to come swimming!" Tobi carried a laughing Sakura, holding tightly to him as Sasori chased them.

"TOBI YOU NITWICK SHE IS ENTIRELY TOO YOUNG TO GO CLIFF DIVING. NO-!"

Tobi and Sakura plunged over the edge, Tobi screaming all the while over Sakura's scream of horror.

"Inst a 100 foot drop into beautiful swirling waters awesome Sakura-Chan?" Tobi said peacefully, smiling. Sasori stopped at the cliff, and if he wasn't a puppet he would have completely paled.

"TOBI YOU IDIOT THOSE ARE SHARP ROCKS!"

Tobi looked underneath them and he and Sakura screamed even louder. He was fully prepared to use his Space and Time Jutsu, but the clay bird that caught them both on its back was good too.

Sakura was brought into Deidara's protective arms, and Tobi was kicked off the bird for a loud splash. Sakura's skin was paler than ice, and she was immediately stuffed into Sasori's tight wooden arms.

Sasori protectively squeezed the life out of the choking Sakura, then he dropped her gasping sniffling form on the ground.

"Okay I'll go into the water with you. No more cliff diving however." Sasori warned her. Sakura took his hand and led him to the beach, her hair sticking up in all directions from her recent shock.

Sasori patted her pink hair down, allowing Sakura to take him to the beach. "I'll make your favorite food after we go swimming. What do you want my child?"

Sakura thought hard to herself, then giggled.

"I want-!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"Chicken Flavored Ramen!" Sakura licked her lips and smacked them. Sasori rolled his eyes as he lead her back to the safe end of the beach.

"You always eat ramen."

"It's easy to eat, them we can get right back in the water!" Sakura tried to take the lead, running in place as she attempted to drag Sasori. He was too strong for her however, and he kept at his normal pace.

"I guess I really do have to swim don't I?" He complained visibly as the two of them sat at the water's edge.

"Yep!" Sakura kicked the water, praying sea everywhere. Sasori understood her excitement. She always stayed locked up in the Akatsuki base. The only real sunlight light came from high up genjutsu filled walls to allow them to see any enemies coming, and the base doors opened to show Sasori and Deidara walking down into the base. Sometimes she'd wait for them if she knew they came back at a certain time.

Sasori would not admit it, but he felt bad for not immediately showing her how to explore the terrain. She was an excitable brat, but a good and devoted child. She deserved it.

"Can you show me how?" Sasori sucked up his pride. On her other side, Deidara joined them and held her other hand.

"I don't suppose you swim often do you Danna?"

"I grew up in Suna. The only swimming I did was inside of Hiruko in my young rogue ninja days. We mostly fly and walk." Sasori rolled his eyes at Deidara visibly.

"Can we go to Suna?" Sakura asked with a pout. Sasori shook his head no. "You wouldn't like it. It's very hot." Sasori kicked his bare foot at the water. "Are you gonna show me how to swim or not?"

"Oh!" Sakura gasped. "Well. You gotta wear your floaties. They keep you up. Like this!" She dropped both of their hands and ran straight into the ocean. A wave hit her and she shivered hard and fell into the 3 feet of water.

Deidara checked one more time that his long blonde hair was tucked into his shower cap. Sasori glared at him sideways. "Stop acting like a little girl."

"If my hair gets saltwater in it, it's gonna be a bitch to brush, un." Deidara complained, evenly tucking a few strands in his cap. Sasori walked forward, his swim trunks fitting evenly on his hip. "Might as well get this over with." He muttered, walking through the water slowly to Sakura. She was splashing around in the small body of water, giggling excitedly. Sasori sat down next to her, the water submerged to his shoulders.

"You know what I like about swimming so close to the sand?" Sasori said offhandedly as Deidara came and sat next to him. Sakura climbed over Sasori's legs and stared at Deidara's chest.

"Tattoo!" She pointed to the stitched mouth on his chest.

"What's so nice about it?" Deidara asked. Sakura pointed to Sasori's chest at the scorpion. "Puppet Tattoo!"

"Baby sharks are always looking for food here. Plenty of crabs, babies." Sasori said with a smirk. Deidara glared at him, and Sakura paled visibly.

"Sharks? Like Uncle Kisame?"

"Nope, there this big. They eat the little children that come here. Nibble their toes." Sasori held his arms opened all the way. Sakura paled and Deidara smacked Sasori's arm.

"Don't lie to her Danna!" The damage was already done. Sakura jumped into Deidara's lap and clutched onto his arms.

"I can't see!" Sakura looked at the light grey saltwater. She splashed it a little, but still couldn't find a shark.

"Danna's just pulling your strings, Sakura." Deidara cooed to her.

"Tattoo!" She smacked the mouth on his chest. Deidara winced. "Yeah Sakura. It's to help me chew clay. This is the strongest mouth on my body." Deidara held both of his hands to her face level. The mouths stuck a tongue out.

"Daddy! Look!"

"I see Sakura. Uncle Deidara is acting a fool as usual."

"'No look!" Sakura pointed to his lap with a scream. Sasori looked down. A sea scorpion was crawling on his chest. Deidara and Sakura screamed as they swam away deeper into the ocean. Deidara letting out the most girliest scream to date as he clutched Sakura and swam for his life.

Sasori lazily plucked the Scorpion off of him, but pocketed it. Hopefully he could find some type of use for it. Sasori lazily swam to the scared pair. They screamed again when he came closer into the deep water.

"It's gone you nitwicks!" Sasori glared at them. Deidara stood with his feet flat across the ocean sea, while Sasori had to float a little.

"This is too deep for her. Six feet makes me uneasy." Sasori held his arms open. Fighting furiously against the waves, Sakura kicked her arms and legs hard as she tried to reach the puppet.

"We're swimming!" Sakura cheered with excitement. Deidara followed close behind her and played with her wet hair. "Yuck. The damage saltwater does to people-!"

With a fluent snatch, Sasori grabbed Deidara's cap right of his head. Within the span of one second, he grabbed a fist full of blonde locks and dumped the blonde underneath the salty ocean.

"Daddy! Your hurting him!" Sakura squealed as she watched Deidara struggle underneath the water, fighting to breathe. Sasori let him go with an evil snicker as Deidara came back up, gasping for air. Sakura watched him with amazement.

"Wait a minute… is daddy having fun?!" Sakura squealed with amusement, kicking to stay afloat. Sasori laughed at the choking Deidara, rubbing his throat as he had swallowed almost a pint of Saltwater.

"I suppose I am doll!" Sasori laughed at her. An honest gleeful smirk on his face. Sakura laughed at them as Deidara recovered.

"You son of a fucking bitch, un!" Deidara fought back and tried to dunk Sasori underneath the blue sea, they struggled but ultimately Sasori was the winner. He grabbed both of Deidara's swinging fists and laughed in the blondes face.

"Oh please, it's a total improvement." Sasori smirked at him. Deidara's eyes widened with anger.

"You know I hate messing up my hair, un!" Deidara glared at Sasori. Behind them, Sakura laughed. She felt something brush past her feet. Curious, she looked underneath.

"You know I don't care. You look nice regardless brat." Sasori snickered at Deidara. Despite his blush, they both continued to argue.

Until Sakura was dragged under the water, floaties and all. Nothing but a short and strangled scream to alert the ninjas in the water as she was dragged underneath without warning.

Panic shown as Sasori let out a manly scream, swiping at the water she had just disappeared from. Deidara swam underneath her spot, his arms waving around wildly to look for her.

"SAKURA!" Sasori howled, swimming downwards, trying to frantically find her chakra signature. It was gone completely. It was like she wasn't even there.

Underneath the water, being taken at a speed of near teleportation was Sakura. Her captor was swimming towards the deep sea, going straight through a burst of sand into the abyss. She doesn't know how long she was underwater, but when she came to, it was to full fledged CPR.

Sakura choked up an awful amount of water, her lungs burning for air as she tried to fight back her tears. Her captor held green glowing hands over her chest, helping her lungs heal.

"Sorry, I held you underneath for too long." A smooth, sorry sounded voice occurred. Sakura looked up to meet the eyes of her captor. Her green eyes flowed with anger.

"Uncle Zetsu!" She crossed her arms and pouted. "Why did you take me here?"

" **You ungrateful brat, we found this underwater cave."**

" _What he means is, happy birthday Sakura. Please enjoy the scenery."_ White Zetsu said with a kind smile. Sakura looked around. Everything was pretty and blue. The two of them sat on a flat surface rock, with sparkling crystals all around. The flat rock led to multiple caverns, and in the middle of them all was a huge body of clear blue water. That was where Zetsu had swam her through.

"Daddy must be worried." Sakura looked nervously at the body of water. Zetsu took her hand and pulled her towards the cavern.

"We'll come soon. Please, explore with us."

️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️ ️

Knowing that with every second he sat there confused, Sakura could be dead and drowned. Sasori and Deidara shouts drew the entire Akatsuki to run across water to their location. Itachi had seen it all go down from afar, being the first to reach them.

"What happened!" They all shouted, looking around for Sakura. Kisame stuck his entire head underneath the water but her chakra signature was completely gone.

"Sakura!" They all called out, splashing water everywhere. Even Pein used his Almighty Push Jutsu on the water, making the entire body of water fly away. One by one all the Akatsuki members hit the sandy floor. A large mile long section of water had flown into the air. Before it hit them again, they saw a black hole tiny tunnel leading to who knows where.

"FUCKING HELL." Sasori grumbled under his breath, running for it. However all of the Akatsuki crumbled with the giant splash of hundreds of pounds of water crashing into their heads.

"GOD UN!" Deidara cried out as his entire skin stung red. It was like jumping into a pool flatways. Everyone's skin stung red.

"My bad." Pein called out to everyone, wiping his wet hair out of his face as everyone resurfaced slowly.

"We saw the hole. Let's get the damn baby bitch!" Hidan yelled. Everyone took deep breaths and used water prison jutsus. Sprinting like bullets, all ten Akatsuki members swam faster then chakra fused bullets. Sasori was so angry, his face would have matched his hair.

He was going to kill someone.

Deidara was right on his heels. Pouches of clay hidden on his waistband blasted away a rock to allow more of them to flit through the hole. When they came through, her chakra signatura was immediately felt. Sasori breathed a sigh of relief, his soaking wet puppet body then began to shake with anger.

He could feel Zetsu's signature as well. The rest of them could as well.

"For god's sake!" Itachi hissed in anger.

"I'm gonna sacrifice him to Jashin so hard."

"I'll throw a shark at him."

"Im gonna fucking kill him and make Sakura a salad." Sasori yelled in a growl. Following the chakra signatures in a run, he went down the correct tunnel and sprinted as hard as possible. The rest of the Akatsuki were on his heels, eager to see what Sasori would do.

The sight that greeted them had the group completely stop and be silent.

Sakura was dozing off on Zetsu's lap. Her eyes were barely open, tiny blinking as Zetsu spoke in a soft gruffly voice. For once Sasori didn't say anything, just watched. The scenery was beautiful. Sunlight couldn't reach the cave but there seemed to be bright insects all over the wall. They created a blue shiny light.

"And the blood flowed down my mouth and on the floor. It tastes like… like.."

"Barbecue?l" Sakura asked tiredly.

"Exactly." Zetsu agreed. Sakura was laying flat across his lap.

"Ahem." Deidara gridded, crossing his arms. Zetsu looked over his shoulders at the group of angry, foot tapping criminals.

"She's sleeping." Zetsu said quietly, petting her wet, pink hair. Sasori approached her quietly at the sound of her soft snores. He lightly picked her up, studying her small doll like face. Without a word, he turned to Deidara and placed her in his strong arms.

Sakura awoke abruptly to the sound of blood splattering everywhere. Fists were being flown into Zetsu's face as they took her away. Instead of swimming, she was placed in an oxygen bubble jutsu. Neatly she floated to the top, frowning at her father whom was still fighting. Deidara and Sakura floated to the top slowly, looking at each other. "What?" Sakura whined.

"You scared us so badly Sakura un," Deidara pouted at her. Sakura crosses her arms in a near tantrum. "It wasn't me!"

"You should have told him to take you right back up. Now your dad's gonna be in a terrible mood." Deidara added. Sakura groaned. "He's not gonna blame me is he?" She pouted. Deidara gave her a understandable smile.

"We thought you drowned un, we couldn't find you!"

"I told him daddy would be worried." Sakura whined just as they brushed through.

Deidara sighed as they broke through the water, both of them breathing for air as the water prison jutsu disappeared. Slowly they floated back to to the beach in silence, as other members of the Akatsuki flitted in. Konan was on the beach, adjusting her large straw hat as she stood in front of a pink clothed table.

"Aunt Konan!" Sakura sobbed and ran away from Deidara's side. She hugged Konan's knees tightly, tears tracking down her pale cheeks. Konan patted her pink hair and allowed Sakura to hold her tight. "What is the matter child?"

"Daddy's mad at me." Sakura sniffed in despair. Sasori appeared next to her, using a teleportation jutsu.

"I am not, my child." Sasori sighed. Sakura hugged Konan's knees tighter and peeked up at Sasori with pouty lips. "I promise." Sasori added with an eye roll, forcing a smile when she grinned with all her might.

"Can we have fucking cake now?" Hidan grunted, pointing to the cake Konan had been decorating behind her. It was a large tiered one with Sakura's favorite color.

Pink.

"CAKEEEEE!" Sakura roared, both clenched tiny fists thrown into the air. She was picked up by Sasori and placed on his hips. He looked down at her with a stern look on his face.

"No."

"DANNA!" Deidara sighed, leaning his head on Sasori's shoulders. Sasori looked back at him. "What, brat?"

"She wants cake, un. It's her birthday, hmm."

"Are you trying to contradict my parenting? You are not her father." Sasori glared at him. Deidara flicked his seaweed filled hair over his shoulder, sticking a tongue out at his Danna.

"Whatever un. Don't come crying to me when I'm her favorite, hmm." Deidara smirked and turned his back on Sasori. His eyes widened and stared down at Sakura, whom was staring back at her father amused.

"You aren't going to chose him as favorite, right?" Sasori cooed to her, adjusting her in his arms like a newborn. His hands drifted over to her stomach. Already she was wheezing from the dreadful tickling.

"NOO! DADDY!" Sakura screamed with delight. Her limbs flew wildly until she accidentally hit him in the face. Sasori didn't even feel it. However Sakura did. Her hand cracked against his wooden cheek with a loud splitting sound.

The loud and painful sobs filled the beach as the Akatsuki surrounded them, Sasori frantically walking towards the cake. Itachi hurried to light the candles with his fiery jutsu.

"Calm down Sakura, un." Deidara placed a kiss on her forehead. Her wet tears stopped almost immediately. Sasori watched in amazement as she quickly sniffled and reached out for Deidara.

Then a frown appeared on his face as she sat smiling in Deidara's arms.

Deidara noticed Sasori's sadness and immediately moved to lean again his side, holding a hand to his waist so that Sakura was in between them. "Come on, un. It's not everyday that a girl turns three years old. Especially when she's in the Akatsuki." Deidara smirked at Sakura. Sakura blushed under Deidara's gaze. She was embarrassed at being caught crying again.

"I'm sorry Daddy." Sakura pouted. She turned up to look at Sasori, who was slightly smiling.

"For what, my doll?" Sasori asked in wonder. "For being a baby." Sakura pouted.

"But your our baby." Deidara blurted out with his eyes closed in a pretty, mouthy grin. Sasori looked sideways at him, but eventually nodded.

"Of course. But most of all, mine." Sasori held a hand up to her nose and poked her tiny pale nostrils. Sakura tried her hardest to sneeze on him, but couldn't mention it.

"Yes daddy." She settled with, and moved her head so she could snuggle into the side of his hand. Konan was wiping away tears as she surveyed the touching moment. Itachi finally managed to light the cake, and

The entire Akatsuki moved to surround it.

"Who will sing happy birthday?" Sakura asked with her head tilted in curiosity. One by one the Akatsuki looked

at each other. Konan looked at Pein, whom looked at Kakuzu, who looked at Hidan, who looked at Itachi, who looked at Kisame, whom looked at Tobi, whom looked at Deidara, who looked at Sasori, whom looked at a beaten and groaning Zetsu on the floor, then looked back to Sakura.

"Anybody?" Sakura asked. Everyone sighed, but cleared their throats.

"Happy birthday to you." Konan sang harmoniously, starting the round. Pein grunted, forgetting the song.

"Your pink hair is cute." Pein throatily tried to sing, and Kakuzu looked at him curiously. "Your expensive as shit."

"Your dad's a stupid bitch." Hidan smirked at Sasori, whom narrowed his eyes at Hidan. Itachi took it as his turn. "I'll teach you to pitch."

"And swim like a stick." Kisame bellowed proudly. Sakura was giggling and cracking up all the while.

"Uncle Tobi likes candy-!"

"That doesn't rhythm un, it's not dandy hmm." Deidara glared at Tobi as if he was a bug on his shoe. Everyone turned back to look at Sasori, who's cheeks were turning slightly pink.

"AND MY DADDY'S A PANSY!" Sakura sang loudly, her eyes widening with joy at the look of embarrassment on Sasori's face. Sasori was blushing all the while, grunting as everyone in the Akatsuki started to laugh at everyone's singing.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Blow out the candles brat." Sasori smirked at her, regaining a bit of his confidence as Sakura jumped out of his arms and landed perfectly on the open chair Itachi had open for her. Everyone waited in anticipation as Sakura prepared herself to blow the cake.

"Wait! Tobi says make a wish Sakura-Chan!" Tobi squealed with his hands clapping. Sakura nodded. She closed her eyes tightly as she thought about what she wanted.

 _All I want is to be a super strong ninja like my daddy, so I can stay with him forever._ Sakura thought warmly to herself, looking back at Sasori's hooded brown eyes. He got the message, smiling because he knew she was thinking of him.

She took in a deep breath, and smiled at all the clapping. The pink candles in front of her burned brightly. She breathed in the scent with a smile of the charing candle as she learned in. The fire went out silently. Sakura screamed with a proud grin on her face as everyone clapped. The entire Akatsuki froze as something hit the cake, digging deep into the frosting. Sakura's eyes widened.

An explosion tag was identified just before it went off, screams of anger and pain roaring across the beach.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Repost because my copy and past screwed up. Thank for letting me know. Heres three new chapters to make it up to you. Please let me know if you have any more problems.**

Chapter 14:

The explosion left everyone in a daze. Dust refused to settle a heat and groans of frustration filled the beach. No one was seen or could see through the thick smoke and dust. Dei inhaled a thick air of smoke as he rushed through the debris, coughing extremely loud.

Sakura was nowhere to be found.

Deidara knew that opening his mouth was useless so he breathed outwards and closed his mouth. Calling for her when she had sat just feet away from the strongest explosion, was useless. The smoke would enter his lungs faster then he could talk. The smoke only lasted a good thirty seconds.

However while it distilled, his fears were only confirmed. Sasori held her small, unresponsive body in his hands. She was porcelain looking, her mouth open but her eyes closed right. Sasori was panicking.

"Get Sakura back to the hideout at all costs!" Pein ordered. Deidara's hands fumbled around their beach chair, desperately grabbing for his clay. The toddler was barely breathing, her entire body going into shock.

Sasori gestured for Deidara to hurry, the urgency on his face scared Deidara more than ever. The blonde sprinted over while making hand signs. They were gonna save her life no matter what it took.

The rest of the Akatsuki gathered behind them, turning to face the threat that had dared to hurt a little girl. Itachi glared, his hands raising to brush his hair out of his eyes. Behind them, Deidara had made a magnificently huge clay dragon. Sasori jumped on top of it, holding her in his arms. He placed Sakura's tiny body on the back of the dragon, looking down at her pale face in horror.

As the bird began to take off, he looked down to try to find out who had dared to hurt her.

Sasuke's red eyes met his, a stoic but cocky look on his face. The other three members of his team had their weapons barred, the red headed girl blushing and standing farther away. Anger on his face was evident as Team Taka waved at the Akatsuki trio. Then they did the most percurlier thing.

Done what they came to do, all three turned around in a row and spirited away.

Itachi launches after them, fully intent on tearing his little brother's team apart limb from limb. Sasori promised himself revenge. To hurt his little girl was hurting him as well. He looked at the panicking face of his partner as they took off, air whipping all around them as they zoomed towards the hideout. Deidara felt worried for the girl.

Sasori studied the bruises and small burns on her body. Her body was slowly bleeding internally, Sasori could tell. A purple swelling on her side occurred. Sasori held her side with a fear evident on his face.

They had to get her back to the base fast.

Itachi growled with anger as he launched himself after his cruel hearted brother. To attack a child as he had done, was no laughing matter. Itachi was in no way home innocent. But he could never cockily hurt such a young toddler with glee.

Itachi could hear the loud screams of fright of the red headed girl. Hidan's scythe came swinging hard near her head. The entire Akatsuki was following them, sans Deidara and Sasori.

Sasuke smirked as he led his brother and bis entire organization into a trap.

Sakura was barely breathing as Sasori calmly tried to give her CPR. Her face was covered in angry, fiery welts. She had gotten the worst of the explosion. Sneaking an explosive tag into her cake was the worst thing they could have done. Luckily she was still alive. She was tough, something Sasori had counted on.

"Don't worry sweetie." Sasori cooed into her unconscious ear. She was breathing now as he pumped her chest, rubbing her small body. "Your almost home."

"Nooo." She whimpered in a cough, hacking up as much of the black smoke as her lungs could. Sasori smacked her back, trying to help her ease the smoke out of her lungs.

"What's going on, Danna un." Deidara called back with worry. Sasori sighed.

"She's awake. I'm going to have to give her a sedative so I can..." He paused, staring at the welts thinking. Deidara panicked.

"DANNA! No.." Deidara growled at him. No way in hell was he letting him turn her into a puppet. Sasori rolled his eyes. He rubbed the poor groaning girl's back as she coughed black dust out of her lungs.

"Not that you idiot. I'm going to apply a skin cream to help her accelerate the healing process in her burns. It's going to hurt so I will need to sedate her. I will also need to run a diagnostic." Sasori broke up into a mumble as he brushed the hair out of her face. Her eyes were barely awake as she blankly stared at him.

"Sakura-Chan, can you hear me?" Sasori called out to the little one. He waved his fingers in between her eyes, waiting for an action. He didn't get one. She was too focused on trying to get rid of the many fake Sasori's in front of her.

"Don't worry Saku-Chan!" Deidara yelled frantically back. "I can see the hideout!"

Sasori scooped the young girl into his arms as he rushed off the bird the second it landed. He ran as fast as possible and tucked her chin into his chest. Sakura still moaned from the movement as he ran to the door. The giant boulders had barely moved when Sasori had squeezed through and sprinted all the way to his room.

Deidara pushed every single paper and desk object off of Sasori's work space. Sakura was frightened. She had never been in this area of Sasori's room before, and for good reasons. The only place sterilized enough to deal with Sakura's need of wounds were his body transforming room.

A locked, heavy dungeon door that Sakura was forbidden to attempt to open sat against the wall in Sasori's room. It was forbidden to Sakura because of the dangerous objects and disgusting things inside.

There was tons of dead bodies on morgue like tables, the revolting smell of incomplete transformation from dead body, to complete puppet weapon. Deidara tried not to use his nose to breath as he nearly puked. Luckily Sakura had fallen back unconscious at the sight of blood everywhere.

Sasori thanked the gods that he hadn't brought any of those kids that had just attacked them a few days ago, or else he wouldn't have a clean place to sterilize his daughter.

"How can I help Danna?" Deidara asked frantically. He was still shirtless in the freezer like room, shivering hard. Sasori breathed in deeply.

"You can help by giving me whatever I need. First, wash your hands in that sink over there." Sasori huffed. He grabbed everything he needed as he shuffled to the medicine cabinet. Regularly he had to use a skin purify on his corpses. Most were too damaged and this specific cream worked well on corpses And humans.

Deidara came back to Sasori with clean hands. He covered his eyes tightly with a whimper as Sasori prepared an injection for Sakura.

"Yes, brat?" He said uncaring that his partner was afraid of needles.

"Is that necessary?" Deidara whimpered slightly. Sasori nodded.

"I don't want her to feel the burning sensation that this will bring others. If you cannot handle the gore, then I suggest you leave." Sasori said with complete and utter focus in his being. He stared deeply into Sakura's wounds. She had a soft cut on her wrist as well as all over her body. Deidara almost threw up as Sasori stripped the poor child, revealing all of the grotesque burns.

"I think..." Sasori took one long at the sweat beading on the poor blondes face.

"You need to leave. Wait for me in the bedroom. Please prepare her bed." Deidara slumped his head as his retreated up the stairs. Deidara felt a huge lump in his throat as he reached the bedroom, knowing he was more useful out of the way. It was to his surprise that he wasn't alone.

Sitting on Sasori's bed, was the last person he wanted to see right now. It only took him a minimum of a second to realize he wasn't alone. How?

"Karin." The dark haired, red eyed figure spoke. A girl was rummaging around in Sasori's drawers, shoving random things into a bag. Sakura's things more likely, as many as she could. Diapers, accessories, clothes. Whatever she could grab, it went into a large duffle bag. What were they planning?

How had they evaded all the members of the Akatsuki?

Downstairs, Sasori was too concentrated on listening to Sakura's heartbeat and cries of pain to hear the all Taijutsu fight going on upstairs. He hurriedly rubbed healing cream on Sakura's welts, adding in healing chakra as he went along. No one knew better then him, he was best at anatomy. Sakura was crying loudly as her burns were nearly soothed. The shock from her first time being out was too much. All this time she was so sure that the outside world was something so different and great. She had thought that it was a beautiful thing.

Her birthday was a disaster, and it only was getting worse.

Somewhere far away, the Akatsuki had easily caught the four ninjas. Itachi was the first to pounce upon Sasuke, only to widen his eyes in shock. The group of four quickly dispersed their transformation jutsu.

It wasn't Teme Taka at all! Team bastard more like it. Just four random ninja that smiled sheepishly at the group of S-Ranked Professional Killers. Itachi paled. How much time had they wasted?

Deidara was doing his best, but they had truly caught him off guard. The huge one, Jugo, had caught him before he could call out for Sasori to warn him. He had been hiding behind the door, chakra masked and ready to grab him. He managed to miss the sword from another shark like boy, but Sasuke raised a hand.

"Don't kill him." Jugo was holding Deidara in place with his partners help. Deidara was surprised at just how strong the child was, he couldn't move a muscle. Using a jutsu he had never seen before, Deidara was placed into a temporary sleep as he was heavily dropped on the floor.

The slam upstairs broke through Sasori's attention. The anesthetic had just reached her, forcing the small child to grow slowly quiet, until her whimpers of pain turned into the tiniest of snores. Sasori covered her with a thin sheet, and looked towards the stairs. Surely, it was just Deidara being a klutz as usual..

Sakura didn't remember much about what happened afterwards. She heard loud voices, a muffled sort of bubble breaking through her ears. When she could finally wake up, it was to soft hands picking her up, holding her in the air like some cute babydoll. A soft yawn escaped her mouth as she finally found the strength to open her eyes. To her horror, it wasn't her father.

A wide eyed, crazy looking woman was gazing excitedly at her. Sakura had never met this woman before, but the squeal she was barely holding back by the looks of it, surely meant no good.

Sakura looked around with wide eyes. Puppet parts were everywhere. An entire wall was smashed in, showing another side basement chamber of bodies. Tears flew down her eyes as she remembered her father caring for her. She wanted him now.

"Awwwww." Karin cooed to her. The battle had been a long and tedious one. Sasuke was busy trying to distract the puppeteer with Jugo on the grounds. Behind her, Suigetsu was dealing with the traps blocking them from escaping the base. They had managed to lure the puppeteer onto upper halls, given Karin the perfect chance to escape the base with Sakura.

"Don't worry sweetie, you'll be safe now. Let's come." Karin grabbed the cream Sasori must have been using on her. The cap was still off, laying by her side. Karin pocketed both in case they needed it in the future. Suigetsu made eye contact with the crying child, and threw her a wide mouthed grin. Sakura's eyes widened. "You have teeth like Uncle Kisame." She pointed at him with tiny puffs. Karin stuck a tongue out at Suigetsu, ignoring the smug look on Sakura's face.

"And you look crazier than my Uncle Hidan.." Sakura tilted a head and poked Karin's face. Karin's eyebrows raised to the roof.

"Why you little-!"

"Karin!" A loud bellow rang from above. It was Sasuke. Sakura hung on tight as Karin ran faster then the speed of light to find out what had happened to her precious Sasuke. The three youngsters hurried to Sasuke's side. Sakura's eyes widened.

Sasori was staring in place, not seeing a thing. Sasuke had managed to catch him off his guard. Karin's eyes widened at the poisonous wounds covering Sasuke. He was on his last leg and needed healing badly. Not only had he been beaten to a near pulp, but it seemed Sasori was just about to hit the killing blow when he had made a single mistake.

He had caught eyes with the sharingan.

Sakura's mouth dropped open as the woman put her down and ran to Sasuke, exposing her neck to him. He bit her deeply. Sakura was clutched around Sasori's frozen in place leg, as she watched the wounds on the boy practically melt away. Sakura blushed and looked away, she had never seen something so cute before.

Sasuke immediately pushed Karin away from him afterwards, making her head hit the wall. Sakura's eyes widened. This boy was very scary.

"Are you sure this is the brat?" Sasuke looked down at her, making Sakura hide even more behind Sasori. She shook his leg, knowing he would never let her be spoken to like that. However he didn't even move. He was like a puppet for real right now.

"She's the only kid here right." Jugo sighed, picking her up. Sakura cried out, nearly ripping a piece of fabric off of Sasori's pants. Sakura kicked and screamed, but Jugo held on tightly.

"Hm." Sasuke stared at her, making her give eye contact. Immediately, Sakura went limp in Jugo's arms, making the orange haired boy relax. A crying child was making him anxious.

Karin smirked, and petted the small child's hair. "Shall we go with our new daughter Sasuke."

"We are not trying to harm her." Sasuke turned his back on the still puppet. "This is only to draw Itachi to us." Suigetsu laid a previously written letter in Sasori's hands. Together, with Sakura sleeping in Jugo's arms, Team Taka took off. The genjutsu Sasori was in wouldn't last long, and they needed to get away before the rest of the Akatsuki showed up. They would have to make it to the rendezvous point in the next few days, it would only make it harder with a child. Sasuke knew that Itachi would come for the girl, and come alone as instructed.

He didn't have a choice.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Sakura woke up around night time, and rubbed her cheek into the warmth. Sasuke held her in his arms, clutching her awkwardly. Karin had passed her to him to see how cutely he could be with her, but Sasuke just cringed.

"You are not unpleasant to 'cuddle' you know," Sasuke muttered quietly, gazing down to the toddlers pale face. She was starting to stir, having been asleep for so long. They had traveled as far as they could, until everyone was exhausted.

"Daddy." Sakura whispered, clutching Sasuke's shirt. His eyes widened in shock. She was tinier than anybody he had even seen. "I love you." She yawned, kissing him in her sleep. She kissed his chest and started to stir. When green met his black eyes, he couldn't help but think about the girl he left back in Konoha, Sakura.

He was really reminded when she opened her mouth and started to wail.

"Daddyyyyyyy!" She cried out, letting go of Sasuke and starting to kick. Karin scooped her into her arms, and patted her pink hair. "Aww baby. I'm so sorry!" Karin cooed to her. Sakura sniffled.

"I want my daddy. Please take me home. I'm scared." She cried out, Karin looked to Sasuke in shock. She had no idea what to say. Sasuke cleared his throat, causing Sakura to sniffle and look at him.

"Hello." Sasuke held out his hand to Sakura. She looked at it curiously, still snuffling her sniffles. "Hi." She whimpered back, clutching Karin's arm tightly.

"My name is Sasuke, and these are my... friends. Karin, Jugo, and Suigetsu." Sasuke pointed to each in turn. Each face turned to smile at her, trying to calm her down. Sakura was completely distracted, she pulled a little on Karin's hair.

"I like your hair. It's nice." Sakura complimented her, she bowed to them. "My name is Sakura. And my daddy is sassy!" She pursed her lips and blew a kiss. Sasuke's eyes widened. "What clan are you from?"

"I don't know. My daddies. My daddy Sasori and my future daddy Uncle Deidara." Sakura shrugged like it was nothing. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What is your last name."

"I don't know!" Sakura pouted. She couldn't remember.

"Do you know any jutsu?" Sasuke said absently. She was about 3, of course she didn't.

"My daddy is trying to teach me. I do know how to use this." Sakura then leapt at Sasuke and flew into his arms using chakra. When she fell into his lap, he dodged her attack easily by grabbing her wrist that held a hidden kunai. "Nice try brat." Sasuke said with a small smirk. She was a cute kid.

"My daddy said it's not normal to like boys. But he likes Uncle Deidara." Sakura proclaimed loudly. All three taka members snickered. "He kisses him!" Sakura made kiss faces. Even Sasuke had to fight to keep a straight face.

"I have to go potty." Sakura whined, reaching down to hold her privates. Sasuke and the boys pointed to Karin.

"Let's go sweetie." Karin helped Sakura by grabbing her arm and luring her over to the bush. Sasuke sighed as Sakura babbled the whole time. "Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke Sasuke!" Sakura giggled while Karin helped her wipe and squat. Sasuke looked up. "Yes?" He called out absently.

"Sasuke has a big butt!" She stuck her tongue out at Sasuke who scowled. "Ok."

Karin giggled, having whispered in her ear. Sasuke glared at Karin for embarrassing him in front of the child.

"We must rest. We have a long trip tomorrow." Sasuke stood up slowly, but Sakura interrupted him.

"No." She pouted, stomping her small feet. Everyone looked at her in confusion. "No sleep!" Sakura smirked and started running around the fire. "Yeehaw Www"

"No!" Sasuke held a finger up at her, trying to be stern. Sakura threw that finger back at him, pointing at his face. "I just woke up! Daddy lets me stay up if I take a nap!" Sakura smiled. Sasuke sighed.

"We have to all rest." Without another word he made motions for the group to lay down, hoping for the child to take example. Sakura looked around in confusion. "Where's Peiny?"

Everyone looked at her. Karin's eyes widened. "Do you sleep with Peiny?" Sakura nodded, her little lips pursed out. Karin immediately went over to Sakura's things she stole, and ripped the bag open. She saw overnight diapers, juice cups, and even clothes, but sadly as she removed everything, Sakura was in tears when she didn't receive her Peiny. Sakura sobbed loudly, starting to wail. Jugo picked her up then and laid her over his shoulder. He patted her until all the stuffled disappeared.

Sasuke pulled Karin aside. "You really don't have her doll?" He looked at her in anger, not wanting to go through another tantrum.

"We were going through a rush Sasuke! There was no time!" Karin gawked at him. Sasuke sighed.

"She must be tired." Sasuke commented, watching her softly talk to Jugo.

"My daddy rubs my hair like that." She softly, gripping her little hand in Jugos other one. He allowed her to lay on top of him as they all laid down to get a few hours of rest. Sakura gasped softly, as if she just remembered something.

"Where's my treat?" Sakura pouted. Everyone looked at her in shock. "Daddy always gives me if a treat if I go peepee."

"I'm sorry Sakura, let me look." Karin went through Suigetsu's bag to find her a snack. He huffed in annoyance at Karin, who glared at him.

"Here's a peanut!" Karin gave to the girl who appraisingly licked it once Karin opened it. "Tasty!" She cried.

Jugo patted her to sleep once she finished licking all the taste away. She stayed in a ball on the floor curled up. Sakura fell asleep to thoughts of her comfy bed at home, wishing she was with her daddy, who would give Sakura her favorite gummies. Team Taka gratefully took the chance to rest, going to sleep with her.

Sasori growled, gripping Deidara by the collar and throwing him to his feet. Deidara gasped at he had just came to after being put to sleep. "You dumb brat-!" 

"Sasori no Danna I-!"

"Don't! You didn't even warn us that these brats had infiltrated the god damn hideout!" He glared at him. Deidara whimpered.

"I fought with all my might Sasori-!" 

"You were out in 2 minutes. Pitiful for a ninja such as your skill!" Sasori's grip on his collar tightened. Deidara sighed. "I know Danna." 

"These fucking brats." Sasori rolled his eyes. "What a fucking waste of time. Come, lets fetch Sakura. I left her downstairs." Sasori spit at him and let him go. Deidara sunk his head in shame as he went downstairs. When Sasori reached the bottom floor he stopped in place, making Deidara crash into him. "No!" Sasori shouted, lurching forward and running to the table where he had left her.

Deidara was confused, shock written on his face. "They took her!" Sasori pushed the rest of his tools off, finding a note. The note said that they didn't wish to harm Sakura but they just wanted Itachi Uchiha to come alone.

"Bullfucking shit. If you didn't want to harm her you would have not thrown a fucking explosive tag in her cake you cruel fucks." Sasori spit. He had never killed or harmed younger then genin age. He never would have imagined torturing a toddler. Deidara finally came to, having zoned out. "Sakura Chan?" He felt incredibly guilty. Had he been able to even cry out to Sasori, perhaps things would be different.

"Do not... take pity upon yourself. I was temporarily rendered 'unconscious' when I fought the brat. I accidently got caught in the sharingan. It allowed them to escape." Sasori glared at the wall, clutching the note so tight he fought it was going to tear. He knew Deidara was feeling immense guilt right now. He sighed and made moved to go back to his room. He froze when he took a better look at their surroundings.

"Those fucking brats... Sakura's things are ransacked." Sasori looked through the dressers as he took notice of the missing things. Deidara huffed and stomped over to the other side of the room to do his own investigation. "Oh no." Deidara sadly said, reaching down. Sasori looked back to him. "What's wrong?"

"She left Peiny. She loves this thing." Deidara held the doll in his hands. Sasori remembered making it in a fit of anger after Pein sent him on a useless mission. It was a cloth miniature version of Pein. Sakura carried it everywhere much to Pein's embarrassment. "Here." Sasori held out his hand. "When it's time to find her she will want this back." Sasori sighed.

Loud movement downstairs as a small group entered made both boys look up. They nodded to each other and went to go meet the others. They had finally returned.

"Fucking fuckers tricked us." Hidan threw to Sasori who nodded.

"There was an ambush of weaker ninja." Kakuzu nodded.

"They did not last or resist my Almight Push." Pein assured. Everyone had something to say. Sasori cleared his throat making the entire Akatsuki look to him.

"Sakura has been taken, they want Itachi." He passed Itachi the note, whom after reading gave a dark chuckle.

"Well if they want me they'll get me." Itachi smirked. Pein clapped his hands. "Good. Deidara, Itachi, Sasori, and Kisame you can go retrieve her." Pein gestured to the rest of the group. "Kakuzu and Hidan, get rid of the evidence. Konan and I will clean up this mess. Zetsu and Tobi, stay out of the way."

"Got it." Everyone nodded and went their separate ways as Sasori went to claim his Hiroko puppet. Deidara slumped off to his room to grab his explosive clay. They would rescue their Sakura.

When Sasuke awoke at dawn, he awoke to a frantic Suigetsu. "What?!" He snapped, Suigetsu was pointed at Jugo who was still soundly asleep. Sasuke quickly noticed. "Fuck where is she!" She had fallen asleep next to him, but was not found. He activated his Sharingan quickly and howled in anger.

That brat was making a run for it.

Sakura ran as fast as she could with chakra glued to the bottom of her feet. She was jumping from tree branch to a tree branch in the opposite direction they were traveling in. In her tiny hands she held a kunai, one she would definitely have to use.

"I'll handle it." Sasuke grabbed his sword and sheathed it at his waist. He chased after he. She had not gotten very far. Within just minutes he was behind her, she had stopped to rest. Her tiny mouth was breathing heavy breaths as she clutched the tree branch in place. She was crying..

"Sakura." Sasuke deadpanned. She lost her footing and almost slid off the trunk. Sasuke reached out and gripped her hand fast, pulling her into his arms. She started to kick and scream again, throwing a tantrum.

"Let me goooo!" She cried as she punched his shoulder. Sasuke sighed and sat down against the trunk. Trying to copy what Jugo had done, he placed her on his lap and lightly patted her back. She sniffled. "If I do a jutsu I get to go home?" Sakura asked. Sasuke looked at her appraisingly.

"As impressive as that would be, I will not make any promises." Sasuke shook his head. Sakura screamed again, tilting her head back as she lost her control. Kicking him and punching him. They did not hurt, she was still very young.

"Daddy gives me present if I do a jutsu. All I want is to see him again." Sasuke cringed. He felt terrible. She was far too young to be separated from her family. It was just the easiest way to corner Itachi and hurt her bastard of a father Sasori. "I'm.. sorry." Sasuke whispered to her as he rubbed her back. Slowly she calmed her sobs until there was nothing left but sniffles. Sasuke allowed her to stand as she backed away. Her hands were making symbols slowly but smoothly. She was focusing her chaka to make clones.

"I get a treat for doing one jutsu every day." Sakura said aloud as she focused. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Surely she would not get anything. But when she finished, smoke appeared and when it stopped his eyes widened as he took a step back.

"Sakura.." He whispered in shock. The woman he had left back in Konoha after a one night stand was there. Standing right next to the toddler. Little Sakura raised her fists in tune with big Sakura, who gave him equal glares.

"I'm going home you bully." She warned him, as big Sakura's fists started to glow. Sasuke stood carefully, keeping an eye on both girls. "Who is she?" Sasuke glared.

"Mommy." Sakura said, his jaw dropped open. "Then.. Your..." Sasuke couldn't even finish the sentence. Big Sakura lurched forward and strike, causing him to leap to another tree. The little one took her kunai out and watched appraisingly as 'mommy' circled Sasuke.

"I.. Sakura she's..." Sasuke couldn't bear to finish. He had slept with Sakura once. Just some emotionless sex. Did that mean that this girl was his child?

"My mommy." Both Sakura's lunged at him as Sasuke bobbed and weaved under both waves of punches. Sakura kicked off from the tree as she struck his ankle, causing Sasuke the slightest bit of pain. He was in shock.

"Where is your real mommy?" Sasuke called out to the little one as he kicked bigger Sakura far away. She crashed into a tree, breaking it.

"I don't know. I only have daddy now." Sakura sadly said, stopping her fight. Sasuke looked upon her. "..." He couldn't even speak. Big Sakura disappeared as the little one lost all of her focus, sadly thinking about the mother she could only dream of. Sasuke picked her up as she dropped the kunai. "I knew her." He started the walk back to the campsite, Sakura purking up instantly.

"You knew my mommy?" She said with excitement. Sasuke sighed. "Yes. She was.. A very strong woman." He lied. In his heart Sasuke hated her. "She was beautiful." He was drunk. So blacked out drunk that he had never told Sakura about that night he took her virginity. "She never annoyed me by saying useless things." Sasuke wanted to tear his hair out everyday. With each word he spoke, Sakura looked on in awe.

"How do you know about her?" Sasuke asked her. She shrugged in his arms. "I remember her." She didn't go on with details. Sasuke sighed. 'This very well may be my daughter. The Akatsuki must have kidnapped her and brainwashed her. At least their taking care of her.' Sasuke was deep in thought.

"Your mine." Sasuke looked down at her. Tilting her head up at him. "You look like your mother, but you are my daughter." Sasuke admitted, shocked that he had a child. Sakura looked confused.

"No.. I have a daddy already."

"I'm your father." Sasuke put her down and held her hand. He was convinced that Sakura was his child. She followed him with her hand in his, confused. "Your mother was my partner. Like 'daddy' and his boyfriend.." Sasuke offered. Sakura's little mouth dropped open. A wave of feelings she was too you to understand flew over her.

"No.. That's my daddy. He takes care of me." Sakura felt tears coming on. Sasuke sighed. "Be a big girl. You are fine." He patted her head. Sakura ripped her hand out of his and ran ahead to the campsite. "I don't want to listen!" She put her hands over her ears.

"You will stay with us." Sasuke sighed. "I will take you back to your mother. You do not belong to a band of murderers. She must miss you terribly." Sasuke added, making Sakura trip and cry harder. "You'll take me to mommy?"

"Yes. These people you were with are not your parents. They are not your family." Sasuke said to the girl, who was heartbroken. "I will bring you home. I have some things to do, but when I am done I will come back and live with you too." Sasuke picked her up again and placed an emotionless kiss on her forehead. She burst into tears.

"Why would daddy lie to me?" She heartbreakingly said aloud, burying her face into Sasuke's shoulder. She gave up. Her tiny body went limp in his arms. He allowed her to cry on his shoulder. Real tears trekked down her face and soaked his shirt.

"I know your mother would not have abandoned you by choice. The Akatsuki, your family, must have hurt her." Sasuke sighed. He knew Sakura very little, but that much he did know. She was too kind. She would never sell out any child, let alone her own.

"Mommy cries because daddy hurt her." Sakura cried aloud. Sasuke's heart broke for the little girl. She was now a Uchiha. He had to get her to Naruto if Sakura was dead.

"I'm going to give you to a friend of mine." Sasuke sighed. "His name is Uncle Naruto." He kindly tickled her belly. She gasped. "Friend? But what about mommy?"

"I have not been home in a long time. I'm worried that she was hurt." Sasuke admitted to her. She went silent. "Who is Uncle Naruto?" She asked curiously.

Sasuke patted her back as he went on to tell her stories. "Naruto loves your mother. Him and I used to be the best of friends. He will take the best care of you in my absence. I have to get you away from these people." Sasuke sighed. He had to get her to the Leaf Village before Itachi came to him. Sakura needed to be in a home.

"You need to sleep in a bed, you need warm clothes and you need to be with other kids your age." Sasuke held her tight. Sakura calmly sucked her thumb as Sasuke finally reached the campsite. "You need to be around people who aren't crazy."

"I need my daddy." She mumbled. Sasuke sighed. "I'm right here."

Sakura did not say anything. She just sucked her thumb and went off to play with a coloring book Jugo had given her. Karin and the rest of them were awake when he returned. Sasuke sighed.

"There's been a change of plans. Can all the adults speak to me over here?" He and the gang gather by a tree as they watched Sakura play.

"She is my offspring." Sasuke said. Karin gasped in shock, and the boys jaws dropped. "But how!"

"She showed me her mother. The timing is right from her birth age to the last time I slept with her. Right before I abandoned my village." Sasuke showed no emotion, Karin reached a hand out. He smacked it away.

"We must return her to her mother if she's alive. The Akatsuki, they kidnapped her." Sasuke punched the tree behind him. "They have her brainwashed that it was all a big family. Sakura must not have even had a year with her." Sasuke drifted off. 'It wasn't fair'. "Nobody should lose a child."

"What are we going to do Sasuke?" Karin whispered. "We can't bring her with us everywhere? She'll be killed."

"That is why she is going to her true home. We need to leave now before the Akatsuki catch up. I'll smuggle her in." Sasuke sighed, slapping his hand to his forehead. "No way in hell is she staying here. And I'm not letting her get back in their hands." 

"But Sasuke-!" Karin said in shock. This was all so much to take in.

"We need to move now!" Sasuke ordered. He turned around as they each rushed to close the camp. They would head out immediately. Sakura glumly went right into Jugo's arms, not even bothering to put up a fight. She felt betrayed.

Authors Note: Hey guys I know it's been a year, but I'm so happy to finally find the time and inspiration to write! Please review and tell me how you've been enjoying the story so far. I've really missed this!

Thanks for reading!

-Julesdacutiepie!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Sakura could not believe it. The man she had spent years with had lied to her. He had truly hurt her mother, and he was nothing but a stranger. Sakura sobbed into Jugo's shoulder for hours. Not even the gentle giant could console her young but broken heart. Karin cooed to her, wishing she could soothe her tears.

"Are you hungry Sakura?"

"No." She shook her head no. Sakura tightened her grip against his shoulders as she gazed up at the sky. Team Taka was soaring through the trees much faster than she had ever gone.

"Do you have to go potty?" Karin asked, trying to stay positive.

"No." Sakura turned her head and faced away from her. The conversation was over. She did not want to go live with Uncle Naruto, but the more she thought about it, she didn't want to go home with her daddy either.

"He's a liar." She whispered to herself. More than anything right now she missed her aunts and uncles. Sasuke said mean things about them. She couldn't believe it. "Did Uncle Itachi trick me too?" Sakura asked Sasuke. Sasuke sighed.

"He is your true Uncle, but yes. He still kidnapped you. He tricked you." Sasuke couldn't bear to see the horrified look on her face. He could tell she really looked up to him. 'Oh if only she knew'.

"What's the point of family then?" She whispered her voice cracking. "I thought they cared about me."

"They were using you Sakura. For what I don't know. But they did not care." Sasuke finished, silencing the child.

"I miss my mommy. She would know what to do." Sakura sighed. "I can't believe it.." Sakura did not say anything else. She plucked her thumb in her mouth and whimpered away her tears. The travel was mostly a quiet one. Occasionally Sakura would ask to go to the bathroom or ask to have a drink or snack, but she did smile. Sasuke tried to get her to laugh, same with all the group. She was in shock.

"I wish you would have found another way to explain to her Sasuke." Karin glared at him. Sasuke got defensive. "I told her the truth."

"Sasuke you basically just told her that everyone she ever knew and loved was either gone or betrayed her." Karin rolled her eyes. "She's like three. How do you expect her to understand?" Karin sighed. She and Sasuke were running ahead, Karin on the watch for chakra figures.

"I.. I didn't mean to. If we run into them, I wanted her to hesitate to trust them again." Sasuke sighed. "Listen I don't know why they took her in, but I don't trust their reasonings. Something is wrong." Sasuke said aloud. Nobody had any conclusion.

"Sakura," Sasuke called to her. She looked at him in confusion. "Yes sir?" She would not call him daddy. Sasuke tried to soften his cold exterior.

"Have you ever been to the Leaf Village?" The forest was spinning by her face as they traveled. She looked at all the leaves they were jumping around. "I don't know. But what is it like?" She called back. Sasuke shrugged.

"Very leafy. There's food shops. You'll get to taste ramen-!"

"Ramen!" Sakura squealed. The entire group laughed. "I love chicken and ramen!" Sakura blushed slightly at the thought. She could really go for a big bowl right now.

"Uh oh. Looks like the dobe will be happy." Sasuke accidentally said aloud, causing everyone to look at him. "Uncle Naruto, all he eats is ramen." Sasuke offered to Sakura, who smiled greatly.

"I'm hungry. I wanna go right now!" Sakura cheered. Sasuke chuckled dryly. "Well there's more than just that. You'll be in the preschool nina academy, you'll get to make some friends your own age! Maybe a little girl with pigtails." Sasuke smirked. Sakura was happy. "And boyfriend?"

He spit out the swig of water he was taken. "No boyfriends yet." Sasuke warned her

"I want a boyfriend just like..." She drifted off, trying to forget about blonde hair and blue eyes. "Suigetsu!" She squealed. Speaking of whom, he turned around and stuck his tongue out, making Sakura blush.

"I want Peiny." She said aloud. "He's my best friend. He goes to sleep with me every night." Sakura spoke proudly. Sasuke sighed. "Before I leave I will get you a new Peiny. You just have to show me."

"But he's not just any toy. He was made for me." Sakura sighed. She missed him more than anything. "I wish I never had my birthday." Sakura looked away again.

"Hey!" Sasuke looked at her. Karin nodded in agreement. "Don't think like that Sakura." Karin warned her.

"If I didn't have a birthday, none of this would have happened." Sakura sighed. She just wanted to be back in bed. Playing with Uncle Deidara while Sasori fixed his puppets up.

"I would have never been able to rescue you." Sasuke sighed, glad he had found her when he did. Sakura gave a sad smile. "I wish I didn't know anymore."

"You deserve to be with your real family Sakura. These people will protect you." Sasuke promised. He reached out his hand and allowed Jugo to pass her to him. She cuddled against him as she sucked her thumb all the way to the Leaf Village. Karin smiled at the sight.

"I still can't believe you had a child Sasuke." Suigetsu shook his head in shock. Sasuke nodded. "Me too."

Karin wished she had anything to give her. Sasuke was going to dump her at his home village, and she would not have anything to remember him by. Who knows how long it would take for him to get back. Sasuke was trying to conquer his goals. Having a baby certainly didn't stall that.

They were not far from the Leaf Village, Sasuke was trying to think of a small plan. He had to get to Naruto. He would find a way to infiltrate the village. "Any ideas?" He asked the group. Karin opened her mouth but just before she could speak a loud chuckle occurred from above They each looked up.

"You have until the count of 5 to drop her, un." Deidara's smooth voice broke through the barrier. Sasuke growled. How dare they come back.

"No." He deadpanned, cockily looking at him. Karin huffed. "Sasuke, there's three more in the bushes. She whispered, they each surrounded Sakura, blocking her off on all four sides.

"No." Sasori angrily spit, he was lazily standing in a nearby tree, making them all turn to him.

"I want my daughter back. Thank you." He held out a hand unexpectedly. He expected Sakura to say anything, but instead he was met by a sad face instead.

"She is not yours." Sasuke clutched her tighter. "She is mine."

Itachi almost guffawed. 'What in the world is going on?'. He thought to himself. Kisame too looked at Sasuke in confusion.

"She is mine. What did you do to her mother? What happened to Sakura?" Sasuke glared, passing Sakura to Karin. The message he gave her was clear. He whispered in her ear that when an opening arises, to make a break for Konoha.

"None of your business." Itachi announced himself, making Sasuke turn to him in anger. "This child is not yours to keep. She is not a plaything." Slowly the Akatsuki was closing in, trying to keep them trapped. Sasuke glared.

"Leave me to itachi. Suigetsu get the puppet. Jugo get the fish. And Karin-!"

"Ready!" The Akatsuki called, and all 3 members apart from Deidara leapt for them.

"Go!" Sasuke kicked his boot to Karin's backside. She screamed as she flew through the air and backflipped with Sakura in her arms. She landed on her feet with bended knees and immediately took off. Deidara smirked.

"So, guess I can't use my bombs until I have Sakura. God how I love a good chase." He immediately started flying after the woman. She got a good head start. Her legs were running as fast as she could. Sakura screamed. "Look out!" Karin dodged as Deidara threw clay into the air. Instead of entrapping her, she managed to back herself against a clift. Sakura cried.

"Oh no!" Karin looked over the cliff and paled. It was easily a 1000 ft drop into a waterfall/ pond. Karin shook in her boots as Deidara dismounted and started to approach them on foot.

"Uh oh." Deidara and Sakura said at the same time. When he was about ten feet away, he stopped. "Sakura." He called out to her cockily. He opened his arms, awaiting the usual smile he always got when she saw him. She didn't.

"Go away!" Sakura cried out, raising a kunai. "You lied to me!" Deidara looked shocked as he tried to step forward. Sakura screamed.

"Leave us alone please!" Karin tried to back up, but her boots were starting to fall off the cliff. She couldn't do it.

"Your a liar!" Sakura screamed. Deidara was severely confused. "What do you mean Sakura?"

"Your not my family!"

Deidara's whole world came crashing down. He tried to recover, but the look he gave her only confirmed. "Did they tell you that Sakura? Their lying." Deidara assured her. Sakura shook her head.

"They said you used me. They said you hurt my mommy." Sakura sobbed. "They said daddy wasn't my real daddy." Sakura cried out. Karin put Sakura on the edge of the cliff, and stood in front of her.

"Out of my way you useless woman. Sakura, we will speak about this at home." Deidara reached in his satchel for more clay, causing both girls to start screaming. "It's not my home!" Sakura glared at him, causing him to freeze.

"Leave us alone. She's going home!" Karin glared.

"I need to!" Sakura cried. Deidara glared at her. "Sakura listen to me-!"

"You listen to me! I'm going to my home for real. Starting now!" Sakura turned and without even thinking she jumped.

Karin didn't even think the second she saw those little feet go over she leapt too, catching her as they spun just before they hit the freezing cold water. Deidara could only stare in shock.

"Dammit Danna. None of us saw her finding out coming." He jumped on his bird and followed them. His bird swooped and soured at fast speeds as the girls attempted to escape in the river.

Sasori was furious. This brat. All the hard work he had went through to care for that child and within seconds Itachi's little brother had wiped it all away. "You are not her father you insolent brat!" Sasori spit at him. Sasuke glared at him.

"I know I am. I was the only one to be with her mother. You lied to her and brainwashed her." Sasuke dodged every needle, every poisonous attack Sasori threw at him. Sasori had punched Itachi out of the way, wanting to go toe to toe with Sasuke himself. The trees were being ripped up out of the way, falling all over the place as lightning and water and earth flew everywhere.

"You god damn brat. You know nothing." Sasori glared as his claw struck out and tried to reach his heart. Sasuke sighed.

"You will not take my little girl." Sasuke came striking at him with a lightning chidori, breaking off parts of his puppet.

Jugo was avoiding Itachi's eyes as Itachi weaved in and around him. Above them, Sasuke and Sasori were locked in a fight.

"Your little girl? Your just a little boy." Sasori glared. "Wherever you take her, I will just get her back."

"Then I'll kill you then." Sasuke did not think yet that he was strong enough to take on all 4 akatsuki members to the death at this time. He had nearly died last time he went toe to toe with itachi. If he could just take this puppet down, then perhaps Sakura would be safe. As fists and more lightning field, Sasuke hoped that Karin had made it away to safety.

Sakura gasped. One moment she was swimming, and another she was in Deidara's arms, clutching in his clay birds claws with Karin.

"Help!" She smacked Karin in the face, trying to wake her up. Karin had hit a rock and fell unconscious. Somehow they had ended up on a beach. Sakura smacked her again, watching as Karin spit up. "Uncle Dei will be here soon."

"Sakura." She gasped. She looked up. Itachi was in front of her with Deidara, gazing upon the woman. "Please get away from her."

"No!" She whined. Sakura continued to beat upon Karin's chest. "Please get up. Don't leave me." Sakura sobbed. Itachi side and got closer, getting down on his knees beside her. He put his lips upon Karins, and began to apply pressure to her chest. Sakura gasped as Deidara swept her into his arms.

"No!" She struggled, trying to fight him off. Deidara sighed. "Sakura sweetie, I'm so sorry." Deidara felt terrible. It felt like everything was fallen ahead. Suddenly, team taka was behind her. Sasuke had a gasping for breath Karin in his arms, and Sasori had chased him and his friends to a standstill. Sakura pinched Deidara hard enough to let her go, and she backed up. Near the river, it was a final stand. Team Taka on the left, facing all four Akatsuki members on the right. Sakura was deadpan in the middle.

"Sakura baby." Sasori opened his arms. "Come to daddy." The familiar voice called. Sakura whimpered. Sasuke glowered as Karin stood shakingly on her two feet, leaning against Jugo.

"Don't listen to him Sakura, he is not your father. I am!" Sasuke pointed his sword at Sasori. Sasori was flushed with anger. "He's lying doll-!"

"Did you hurt my mommy?" Sakura asked suddenly. Everyone stopped and stared. Sakura frowned at Sasori. His jaw opened. "What.. What do you mean?"

"She's afraid of you. My mommy. She's afraid of all of you. They said you hurt her." Sakura sobbed. She was heartbroken. Sasori took a step forward, making Sakura step back. "They said you all lied to me." Sakura sobbed.

"Sakura we do care for you-!" Sasori started, but was interrupted. Sasuke was angry. "Why would you take a baby away from its mother and raise it as your own? What did you to her mother?!" Sasuke glared. He couldn't even think of Itachi right now. Sakura was crushed.

"Sakura." Sasori sighed. "Please we could talk about this at home."

"I'm going home for real daddy." Sakura said sadly. Sasori's eyes widened, along with the rest of the Akatsuki. "I'm going home."

"No!" Sasori tried to grab her, but Sasuke grabbed her first, holding her in his arms as he leapt back.

"She deserves it. You cannot protect her!" Sasuke spit at him, clutching her tightly.

"You brat, are not to tell me what I can and cannot do!" Sasori glared. He was frantically angry. Itachi, while bewildered about his little brother's foolish ideas, couldn't believe that this day has finally come.

"I love you daddy." Sakura sobbed, peeking at him from under Sasuke's arms. "But it's time for me to meet my real family."

"We are your real family Sakura-Chan!" Deidara cried out. "Please don't go!" He cried, tears coming out of his blue eyes now. She cried as well.

"She could have a real life." Sasuke sighed. "Be with children her own age, be with her family. Her grandparents, have friends. She could go to school-!"

"Alright." Itachi sighed. Sasori looked at him in shock. "We're just giving her up that easily?!"

"This.. Is the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Deidara cried. He was shaking. Just knowing he might be looking at his stepdaughter for the last time. Sakura had been the best thing to happen to the Akatsuki. Her absence would be damaging. He looked at Sasori, who was anguished. He knew that even more than anyone, that Sasori would have the hardest time letting go.

"She'd be safe Sasori." Itachi said to him with compassion. "She would not be our weapon. She would be...happy." Itachi watched Sakura in Sasuke's arms. They had taken an innocent life and thought they could tame it. However, now Sakura would be leaving anyway, just as he had feared.

"Sakura." Sasori sighed. "Come here." He emotionally called to her. Sakura whimpered, but Sasuke dropped her down and allowed her to slowly walk to him. Sasori could tell she was hurt.

"I'm so sorry Sakura." Sasori whispered to her, sweeping her into his arms. Sakura started sobbing. "I lied to you, I'm so sorry."

"I didn't think you were a bad guy. Even when I had bad dreams." Sakura whimpered in his arms. He tightened his grip around her and tried not to think about when it would be time to go.

"Your still not, right?" Sakura sobbed onto his shoulder. Sasori gave a shaky gasp. "Sakura sweetie, he tilted her chin up so he could meet her beautiful green eyes. "I would be the worst man alive if I didn't give you this opportunity to have a great life. As much as I don't want to this is for the best." Sasori did not feel the words coming out of his mouth. He was on autopilot.

"Daddy. I-!" Sakura was swept into his arms once again. "You don't have to say anything darling. Don't you think everyone else wants to say goodbye first?" Sasori said. Sakura slowly nodded. Team Taka stayed strong as Itachi started his summoning jutsu, and right in front of their eyes all of the remaining members popping in front of them one by one.

Everyone was confused, but the saddening look on Sasori's face told them everything they need to know.

"Sakura... It's time for her to say goodbye." Pein said sadly, remorse even coming from his throat. Everyone was shocked.

"No!"

"Bitch!"

"Why?!"

"I've seen everything." Pein sighed. "She is not.. Cut out to be an Akatsuki raised ninja." Pein said. Sasori bowed his head as Sakura clutched his shoulders tightly, almost as if they never wanted to let go.

"Let's say goodbye Sakura." Sasori whispered as she turned around and faced every member. One by one she remembered her favorite memory with each member, and dreaded the moment when she would have to leave it all behind.

 **Author's Note: Well, at least until next time. Lol. Thanks again and keep hitting those stars and commenting. I love it! I've got a lot planned for Sakura. Keep tuning in.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Julesdacutiepie**


	17. Chapter 17

**Pein**

As Sakura approached Pein with bubbling lips. His softened face melted. Him and his 5 divas of destruction (Am I remembering that right?) were brought to their knees as she approached them for the very last time. He was reminded of his favorite memory of her.

 _Pein bounced Sakura on his knee as he filed paperwork with one hand. She was holding her stuffed teddy in the other hand as she blew bubbles into his face. Pein was facing Tobi, who had laid his evil plans out all over Pein's desk. It had been mere weeks since the jutsu._

" _Tell me again her purpose Madara." Pein looked down at the cute child, who smiled at Tobi._

" _She is cute. Do you not like her?" Tobi smirked in his deep voice, making Pein chuckle. "I do, trust me. It's just her purpose I am curious about."_

" _My reasons for having a child around the Akatsuki are tight lipped. Just know that her presence is for our benefit." Tobi smiled. Pein shrugged. It was Madara's decision to turn Sakura in the first place._

" _And could I just ask again, why her?" He lifted the baby up. She giggled and put her arms up. Tobi chuckled. "She is an interesting kunoichi. She has connections to the Uchiha, to the current Hokage, the Kyubbi, the list goes on." Tobi chuckled. "It also helped that her presence would be greatly missed by many of importance."_

 _Pein put Sakura down on the floor, who used her hands to steady herself over his knees. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Tobi jumped and popped his mask back on. Within seconds all the scrolls and evidence were gone, and Tobi was on the ground on his knees playing with Sakura._

" _Come in." Pein gave his attention to the stack of paperwork on the table. Oh how he hated paperwork. In walked Deidara and Sasori, ready to brief their recent mission. "Leader Sama-!"_

" _Yay!" Sakura pushed up off the floor and stumbled to Sasori's side. Comically, she ran right past Deidara to Sasori, and clutched his legs in relieve as he picked her up._

" _She was fine." Pein shrugged. "Konan said she was well behaved. So good job." Sasori smiled with relief, and wiped the smile from his face quickly as she stared at Deidara. "P.U!" Sakura yelled, making Deidara blush. He had been hit by a skunk right before returning._

" _He does stink. Doesn't he?" Pein called aloud, laughing as Deidara ran out the room in an angry fit, everyone laughing at him._

" _Mission went successful. The gang will not pillage your village again." Sasori smirked as he cuddled his favorite Akatsuki member. Pein nodded. Sakura turned around, waving goodbye to Pein over her shoulder. "Bye bye, grandpa." She sighed happily, closing her eyes. Pein's eyes widened. When the door shut, Tobi burst out laughing._

" _I bet Deidara taught her that." Tobi darkly chuckled. Pein chuckled as well. That was a first._

" _Grandpa Pein." He said aloud as he continued the paperwork. Not the worst thing she's called anyone._

And still, a whole year later and he can't get her to stop it. She wrapped her arms around him in farewell. "Goodbye Grandpa." Sakura sighed. He choked as he patted her back. He would not correct her again. He shuffled her over to Konan, who's eyes were dripping with tears.

 **Konan**

Konan's favorite memory of her was allowing her to try a new thing. Konan had been out on a mission, and had seen a chocolate shop. Knowing her Sakura, she would love it. On the way back to the hideout, Konan stopped and bought her homemade chocolate. Sakura had been babbling about sweets, having gotten to taste them when being with Tob all the time. However she had not had these sweets.

 _Sakura was 2.5 years old and talking up a storm. She was running around Sasori's legs. He had given her a custom made stuffed doll named Peiny. She carried it everywhere. Well they were in the kitchen, Sakura dropped it underneath the table, causing Sasori to give a half hearted glare._

" _Sakura. Please stop throwing your toys." Sasori corrected her, handing her the doll back. Konan had just entered the kitchen, wanting to put the chocolate in the fridge. She saw Sakura, but did not want to spoil the surprise. Konan and Sasori nodded to each other in greeting. She plopped the bag in the refrigerator at the very top and left the room to report to Pein. When Konan left, Sasori started out the door without Sakura, thinking she was right behind him as she normally was. When the swinging door shut behind him, she ran for it._

 _Sakura made a beeline for the refrigerator, slamming into the door as she stuck her stubby fingers in and tried to open it. Eventually she got it open, and put her foot on the bottom dresser. Just as she was getting leverage to climb, Sasori's hands wrapped around her waist and plopped her right into his arms. "Dangerous." He warned her._

" _Ah!." Sakura reached for the colored bag of candies. Sasori tried to remember whom it was. "Sakura I don't know who's candies they are?"_

" _Uncle Dei." Sakura smiled and squealed. Sasori's eyes widened. "Ohh. In that case, here you go." He gave her the whole bag and held her hand in the other. Sasori lead her back to his room. An hour later, Konan came back to the kitchen to surprise Sakura. When she opened the fridge to get her the sweets, she was shocked._

" _Oh no!" She fumed. This hadn't been the first time it happened. The guys were always stealing and eating her food._

" _What's wrong, un?" Deidara asked curiously. Konan huffed in annoyance. "I bought a bag of candy to share with Sakura, but it's gone." Konan said sadly. Sakura perked up._

" _Uh. Aunt Konan. I know where the candy went." Sakura smiled. Konan looked to her in shock. "You do Sakura?"_

" _Yes." Sakura clapped. "Uncle Dei-Dei!" Sakura pointed to Deidara, who's eyes widened in shock. Konan glared at him._

" _No I didn't, un." Deidara stuck a tongue out at Sakura. Sakura then reached into his pocket and pulled out the colorful bag, making both ninja gasps._

" _Deidaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Konan launched at Deidara and he was cut over a thousand times with her paper cut jutsu. Sakura giggled. Eventually, Sasori did come clean and admit that he knew Sakura had lied. In truth, she just liked saying Deidara's name, and used his discarded cloak as her trash bin. Konan had laughed harder than ever when she realized Sakura was that sneaky and smart._

Konan sighed as she grabbed the girl in a soft hug, inhaling her scent as they each sighed. "Aunt Konan, I love you. Thank you so much." Sakura cried as she buried her face into Konan's kimono.

"What are you even thanking me for child?" Konan held her at arm's length, knowing if she hugged her any longer she would not let go.

"You were my bestest girlfriend." Sakura smiled, and walked over to Zetsu. Konan breathed out. She would miss that pink haired child more than anyone.

 **Zetsu**

Sakura blushed as she approached Zetsu. She remembered when she and Zetsu both became friends. Sasori always held it against her how scared she used to be of him, but there was nothing she felt more then regret as she said goodbye to each of the members. She remembered when he first showed her something beautiful.

His garden.

 _Sakura had held hands with Zetsu all day, wandering around the castle. He was very antsy. They had all down straws only to see who would babysit Sakura on Sasori's mission away. Zetsu had drawn the shortest._

" _ **Brat."**_ _Sakura looked up at him with surprise. He had been very silent for quite an hour. "Yes?" Sakura smiled. She had the cutest baby face._

" _I am bored. Would you like to see our garden?" Zetsu asked, making Sakura tilt her head. "What's a garden?" She curiously thought out loud._

 _Zetsu snorted._ " _ **Have you ever seen a garden before brat?"**_ _Zetsu asked impatiently. Sakura shook her head no sadly, embarrassed that she had never been taught what a flower or garden was._

" _Don't worry child, we will teach you." Zetsu's nicer voice soothed as he led her to his private chambers. He opened the door, allowing her to shuffle in before he closed it behind her. Sakura had never been in Zetsu's chambers. It was different, highly different than anyone else's room. There was a long hallway that glowed with a slight light. As Zetsu led her down, Sakura gasped._

 _Golden light bathed the room as they entered his inner chambers. She walked through with wide, golden eyes. Trees upon trees and colorful green lined half a mile of room. Sakura was amazed as he led her over to a pond. Flowers and sticky tadpoles were dancing in the water. She gasped and kicked the edge of the water in curiosity._

" _Try not to frighten the wildlife." Zetsu cried out as Sakura squealed, ducking underneath the bushes. There were bugs and butterflies in it, flying above as Sakura pounced. She stared at the mountain of happiness like a new world. Her eyes widened in wonder._

When Zetsu sighed, letting her in for a hug, a large frown settled on both sides of his face. He would surely miss the energetic bubble. Sakura wandered over to Tobi after respectfully bowing , the masked man trying his hardest not to be emotional.

 **Tobi**

 _Tobi lifted Sakura up. He held a candy above her head, waving it above with his other hand. She was excited, smiling with her hands out ready. "No Sakura. You must use the potty before you get a treat." Tobi spoke to her in a deep voice. Sakura smiled._

" _No." She shook her head at him, making a grab for the candy. He moved his arm out of reach._

" _Nope." Tobi smiled as he placed her down on the floor. "Go potty and you get kisses." Tobi held up candied lips. Sakura bit her lip._

" _You know what to do. Same thing as yesterday. We get up on the potty." Tobi helped her carefully climb up the stool Sasori had built for her. She had a look on her face that was determined._

" _We sit." Tobi made her turn around, helped her lift her dress, and pull down her cloth diaper. Sakura paid attention as he helped her to sit on the potty, her face became red. She was frustrated by the lack of chocolate._

" _And now we...?" Tobi said excitedly, waiting for her to finish his sentence. Sakura smiled._

" _Give Candy." She babbled as she reached out. She was babbling and waiting for the prize. Tobi chuckled darkly, trying to hold her onto the toilet. "No we go potty." Tobi cheered._

 _Sakura laughed so hard she peed a little, causing Tobi to cheer. "Yayyyy!" Tobi cheered. Sakura giggled as she finally got what she wanted. Tobi placed the chocolate candy in her hands. She ate it in one piece. "Nom. Nom. Nom." Sakura giggled._

" _Now we finish up." Tobi cheered as he helped her wipe, pulling up her cloth diaper and directing her to the sink._

" _Yayy!" Sakura cheered. She was happy to tell her daddy the great news. She vigorously washed her hands, and ran out the door so fast, Tobi could not catch her fast enough. Sakura's little feet bounced hard against the floor and patterned as fast as she could. Tobi threw open the door to the bathroom, and chased her into the hallway. Sakura was squealing all the way down the hallway._

" _Daddyyyyy!" Sakura called. When Tobi leaped across the hallway he grabbed Sakura around the waist, the two of them rolling in a ball down the hallway. Sasori opened the door to Tobi tangled in his own arms and Sakura watching him in curiosity._

" _Hi!" Sakura waved to Sasori. He picked her up and asked Tobi in a unamused look. "What's going on here."_

" _I went Potty!" Sakura cheered. Sasori showed emotions, his eyebrows raising at Sakura. "Oh really?" Sasori asked. Tobi smiled behind his mask._

" _Yes she did. Tobi gave her a treat." Sasori eyed the other candies in Tobi's hands. "Can you show me how you did it? She won't do it for me." Sasori rolled his eyes. Tobi's eyes widened. Never, ever, everrrr, had Sasori and him spent time with each other._

" _Uh. Tobi agrees." Tobi was swept into the room, the two of them going over potty training methods._

Tobi sighed, tears bubbling behind his mask. "Goodbye Uncle Tobi." Sakura gave him a tight hug. Tobi knew the Akatsuki would never be the same without her. The small future medical ninja that reminded him of Rin, would never be by his side again. He let her go as she gotta say her goodbyes for the others. Her entire purpose was to bring them together. How had she brought an entire team down in just minutes?

 **Hidan**

Hidan sighed as Sakura approached him with a very sad smile. He was happy to have something to give her. "Kid." Hidan reached into his pocket to pull something out. Sakura'a head tucked to the side in curiosity.

"Remember this?" He smirked. His hands produced a necklace, making Sakura's eyes go wide. Sakura allowed him to put it on her, both of them being reminded of the first time she witnessed Jashinism.

 _It had been the one and only time Hidan was allowed to babysit Sakura. She was clad in her matching Akatsuki uniform, holding Hidan's hands. While she had been napping in his room, Hidan was busy bringing life specimens to the hideout to show Sakura his religion. Sakura was awake finally but was playing with Hidan's things, throwing them to the side frantically when the door suddenly opened again._

" _Hello kid." Hidan smirked, pushing a bound woman inside as her face hit the concrete with a loud smash. Sakura dropped the skull in her hand with shock. "What-!"_

" _Remember when we talked about god?" Hidan reminding her. Sakura nodded slowly, a confused look on her face. The bound woman was screaming behind her duct taped mouth, her wrists bound behind her back. "I'll show you."_

 _Sakura backed up against the wall in horror, her tiny heart feeling like it was about to rip out of her chest. As she watched the forthcoming scene she grabbed onto the wall and slid down in horror, unsure of what she was seeing._

 _First, Hidan's skin turned black and white to resemble a skeleton, making Sakura scream. His legs were making weird shapes of blood on the floor. She hadn't even noticed the woman had been bleeding. "Daddy!" Sakura cried, burying her face in her hands. She was terrified as Hidan raised his scythe, then stabbing himself through with it. Sakura covered her ears and started screaming as the woman started howling in pain._

" _Daddy help!" Sakura screamed, terrified. Hidan was blocking the door as he murdered the woman right in front of her. Sakura hadn't even heard the door open. All she knew was blonde hair had materialized in front of her, picking her up as she shook angrily._

" _It's okay, un." Deidara whispered in her ear as she cried to him. He glared at Hidan who hadn't even noticed the extra participant. "Let's go." He wanted to get Sakura back to Sasori's room quickly. Luckily they had just returned after a short mission. When Deidara told Sasori what Sakura had witnessed and why she was crying, Sasori didn't say a thing. Instead he left the room, without a word. When he came back, he was covered in blood, assured Sakura it was alright, and jumped into the shower to wash off the blood. Sakura was never left alone with Hidan again._

"Yeah." Sakura nodded to be polite. Hidan smirked. "Use this to continue Jashin's work. You know what to do." Hidan shuffled her over to Kakuzu, who sliced off Hidan's head without a second thought.

"Do not listen to that idiot." Kakuzu picked her up. "You eat your vegetables and count your greens."

"Like money." Sakura nodded to him with a smile. Kakuzu nodded.

 **Kakuzu**

"You do remember our conversation about money, right dear?" Kakuzu asked her. Sakura nodded.

"Money talks. Even though my piggy bank still doesn't talk." Sakura nodded sadly. Kakuzu chuckled.

"Okay kid. Okay."

 _Remembering the conversation he had with the kid about money, he had thought it had bored her. Kakuzu remembered not thinking she cared about money. However, he had shared a few pointers with her seeing as Sasori had forgotten too. One day while she spent time with him while he did the bills, he was sighing way too much. Sakura looked up from the toy puppet her father had given her._

" _What's wrong Uncle Kakuzu?" Sakura asked curiously. Kakuzu rolled his eyes at the bill._

" _Your uncle Hidan spends way too much money." Kakuzu said as he tossed aside the light bill this month. Hidan always left his lights and electric on while he was gone. Sakura giggled._

" _What's that?" She asked. Kakuzu raised an eyebrow, thinking she was talking about the bill. "That's a bill, its how much money I have to spend to keep the lights on and this cave not dark."_

" _No. What's money?" Sakura whispered. Kakuzu's eyes widened. Sasori hadn't bothered to teach her about money, the most important subject to date. "Oh god."_

 _Kakuzu lifted Sakura on his lap and reached into his pocket. He would definitely show her today. From his pocket he produced a shiny coin, waving it to Sakura. "Shiny." She commented, pointing at it._

" _Money can be exchanged for goods and services." Kakuzu let her hold it as she got to feel how smooth it was. Sakura was still confused._

" _You can buy toys." Kakuzu pointing to the puppet. Sakura gasped. "I can give someone this shiny thing and I can get things?" Sakura wondered. Kakuzu nodded, proud she had caught on so quickly._

" _I'll take one million shiny things." She held out the coin to Kakuzu, who sweat dropped. That day, they talked about the different things money could be used for. He had even given her a glass jar with 1 Ryo in it, and sent her back to Sasori excited._

 _When Sasori saw the ryo, he questioned Sakura who said: "Uncle Kakuzu said to pimp out the world, and I can get way more." Sasori confused, watched as Sakura babbled. "My piggy bank has 1 ryo. I need to find a way to get more so I can get more toys!" Sakura giggled as she went off to bed._

 _When Kakuzu heard Sasori question Konan the next day on which behaviors Sakura should be rewarded on, he didn't bother to hide his chuckle._

Before she left, he reached into his pocket and flashed a small handful over her hands. "Get some ramen." He grunted as he put it into her pocket for her. Sakura's eyes widened. Kakuzu loved his money. He gently nudged her over to Kisame who grinned.

 **Kisame**

Kisame's favorite memory of Sakura-Chan, was of her laugh. The time he had spent teaching her his water jutsu in the training room.

 _She had both feet on the floor, her tiny fists raised against him as she circled him with a small glare. She was determined to learn a new jutsu. The tiny glare on her face made him try to fight a large smile. She was always determined despite her young age._

 _Sakura's tiny feet kicked off the floor as she flew towards him, chakra glued to the bottom of her feet. Kisame half hearted threw a blunt object to her that soured slowly. She dodged it with a small backflip mid air, landing just feet in front of him. Her hands slowly but surely tried to form the needed jutsu to incapacitate him. Itachi had been attempting to teach her a fireball jutsu. She could make a tiny flame come out of her mouth, but couldn't produce enough chakra yet for Itachi's. Slowly, Kisame lifted his foot as he tried to make his actions clear._

" _Ugh." Sakura grunted as she had gotten distracted. His foot had made contact with her tiny stomach, flinging her into the air and making her spin. She landed on her feet however, holding her stomach in pain but still in the count. Kisame loved that about her. The fiery look of determination and soul she held. Sakura truly wanted to be a strong ninja, even if her body isn't ready quite yet she could be taught._

" _Ahh!" She yelled and charged at him, forming different hand signals as she lunged at him. Two different tinier Sakuras formed, his eyes widened as he turned around. An adult sized fist slugged him in the face and he stumbled a bit under the sheer force of her weight. He looked back at the real Sakura who she and her clones attached themselves to his leg. Two kunai's were then dug into his knees making him growl._

 _The real Sakura went soaring as she flew into adult arms. Itachi held her in his arms, patting her head innocently as Itachi served Kisame's state. Annoyed, he plucked the two kunai's Sakura had stabbed him with out slowly, trying to keep his pride._

" _My, my Kisame." Itachi smirked at his partner. "Did Sakura just get a hit or two in? On The Kisame?" Itachi mocked, making Kisame roll his eyes._

" _I was just surprised. She made more clones today then she ever did. A total of three." Kisame commented, proudly clapping her on the back in congratulations. Sakura beamed._

" _I did it." She would get her cake._

Kisame whispered his goodbyes to her, giving her a hug as she walked over to Itachi, ready to say goodbye to the last few.

 **Itachi**

Itachi would definitely miss the talks more. Her innocence and compassion for the group of criminals always made his heart glow. She was always asking him questions, always begging him to tell her another story, always wanting to know about his pass. Sakura looked up at him with bubbling eyes, the betrayal in her eyes clear. Itachi's stone cold face softened.

"Sakura." Itachi tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "You are beautiful and strong. Do not let anyone tell you differently." Itachi warned her darkly, she gave a sad smile.

"Will you beat them up if their mean to me?" Sakura smiled. Itachi nodded. "I don't care how tiny they are." Sakura laughed aloud. Itachi tried not to show anymore emotion, especially in front of his idiotic brother.

"Sakura. You know the Sasuke I always told you about, you know that's him right?" He whispered to him, Sakura looked back at him. Her and him met eyes, she turned back to meet Itachi's.

"He said he's my daddy." Sakura said, shaking her head no. Itachi smiled. "Your right to distrust him. He will only hurt you. I'm sorry that we did." Itachi bowed to her, who smiled back.

"You'll always be one of my favorites. I'll miss you so much." Sakura whispered in his embraced.

" _No!" Sakura cried. She had been playing in Itachi's room when he had simply crashed to the floor. Itachi had overdone it with his eyes. Sakura didn't know what came to her, but she leapt to the bathroom wetting a cool rag._

 _Itachi awoke to comfort. He was laying on top and swaddled in a sheet. There was a pillow beneath his head, and a cold bowl of water next to him. There was a wet rag on top of his sweating forehead. Itachi was amazed._

" _Sakura." Sakura squealed and hugged him as he startled her. "I am sorry to frighten you." Itachi tried to get up, but Sakura pressed him down._

" _It's okay. I'll take care of you like daddy does when I am sick too." Sakura smiled. Itachi spent the day being pampered on the floor, allowing Sakura to feed him some of her ramen, and continuously try to bring back his forehead. Within hours, when the door opened with a knock, the puppet entered the room._

" _Itachi is she ready…" Sasori watched from the door with a smirk. Sakura was asleep on Itachi's chest, the two of them passed out and lightly snoring on the floor. When Sasori awoke her, she smiled at him._

" _Is Itachi not feeling well?" Sasori asked as he carried her back to the room, her arms wrapped around his neck and and her head on his shoulders as she was barely awake._

" _Yes. But I helped." Sakura sleepily said. Sasori chuckled. "Thank you. Perhaps you could help me make him something?" That woke Sakura up. She and Sasori made the concoction together, and when completed, Sakura ran back to Itachi's room with it. Sasori opened the door for her, as she ran inside screaming._

" _Uncle Itachi!" She screamed, waking him abruptly. "Sakura-!" Itachi noticed Sasori in the door._

" _She has a present." Sasori smirked and left the room as Itachi was fed the medicine per Sakura. Almost immediately Itachi started to get his strength back. Sakura all the while babbling about the medicine._

He hugged her goodbye for the last time and shocked her when he flicked her forehead with two fingers. She smiled, knowing it was affection, and shuffled her to Deidara. It would not be long until she had to make the travel. He would miss her caring nature the most.

 **Deidara**

Deidara's hands were tightly gripping his hair when Sakura approached him. Real tears were trekking down his face so hard he couldn't even stop to think about his pride. He and Sakura had spent almost as much time together as her and Sasori. He was there for everything. Her first mission out to her tutor, he was practicing flashcards with her, correcting her stances on taijutsu. _God. She really is my everything._ Deidara did not want her to go.

Sakura opened her arms for a hug, waiting for him to hug her. He was frozen shock. Surely this child looking at him with saddened eyes was not the same happy girl from just days ago. The same child that brushed his hair for him, that swan in the beach with him, that he couldn't save. All Deidara wanted to do most was to grab her and take her back. Kicking and screaming he didn't care, he did not want her to go.

"I'll miss you." Sakura hugged his legs instead. Sakura tried to remember the better times.

 _Deidara's favorite memory was when he realized his role was far more than just Uncle Deidara. The day Sakura told him he acted just like daddy. Even Sasori had noticed. Every single night Deidara would come over to read Sakura a story before bed. Sometimes out of books, sometimes selective stories from his past and home village._

 _It was one night when Sasori alerted him that Sakura had already fallen asleep and he was not to wake her, when he looked crushed. "What, un?"_

 _Sasori raised an eyebrow. "She fell asleep. She was tired."_

" _But she always waits for me." Deidara whined. He tried to get around Sasori who was blocking the door. Alas, she was definitely asleep. She was on her back facing the door, her little mouth slightly opened as she ever so lightly snored._

" _Well I assigned her an earlier bedtime. It's not proficient for her to stay up until 10." Sasori rolled his eyes. "You can tell her your silly stories another night."_

" _Danna, why didn't you tell me?" Deidara frowned. "I promised her I would tell her more tonight."_

" _Yeah no. I just wanted one day not to hear about your idiotic folk tales." Sasori rolled his eyes. Deidara looked offended, a hurt look crossing his face._

" _You mean my own past is idiotic to you?" Sasori raised an eyebrow. In truth he hadn't even paid attention. Deidara scoffed and rolled his eyes._

" _Of course. Don't know why I thought it would be different for you. Asshole." He turned and slammed the door shut, waking Sakura._

" _Daddy?" She yawned, rubbing her eyes awake. Sasori was at her side in a second, patting her back to sleep. "Go on child."_

" _What happened?" She yawned. Sasori paused, trying to think._

" _Uncle Dei wanted to tell you a story, but you were asleep." Sakura gasped. "Oh no!" Sasori sighed. To make things right, he carried Sakura all the way to Deidara's room. Sasori had not even knocked when the door flung open in shock._

" _Donna?" Deidara questioned. Sasori looked at the emotional mess of clay Deidara had strawned all over. He inwardly blanched._

" _We would like to hear a bedtime story please." Sasori said blankly. Deidara froze. "You too Danna?"_

" _Yes." Sasori hoped he didn't regret it. A smile broke across Deidara's face as he took Sasori by the hand, leading all three of them to the bed. Laying down with Sakura in the middle, they each listened to tales of heroics. Sasori knew for a fact that they were exaggerated like everything Deidara did. When Deidara finished babbling, he looked down to Sakura. She was clutching both of their arms, no longer able to fight sleep._

" _Hm." Deidara looked at Sasori with a smirk. "So you like my stories?"_

" _You are… a great bedtime partner." Sasori gestured to the past out toddler. "She likes to listen." Deidara nodded._

" _She doesn't just like them. She just loves to listen to you in general." Sasori sighed. "She really does love you."_

" _You say that like it's a bad thing, un." Deidara rolled his eyes, he laid his head down on the pillow. Sasori sighed._

" _We've come quite a way haven't we brat?" Sasori smirked at him. Deidara looked down at the tiny hand clutching his arm._

" _Definitely. Hm." Deidara admired her features. He felt disgusted with himself. To think that he had molested her when she was an adult._

" _Get some rest." Sasori added to him, patting the bomber on the head. "Sakura will be first awake for sure." With that, Deidara bid his goodnites and slept peacefully. How had he not realized how much she meant to him?_

Deidara swooped down and picked her up, hugging her tightly. She breathed a gasp of air when he finally let her go, he placed a kiss right on her forehead. "I love you." He whispered goodbye to her, and tried his hardest to remember the smile she had saved just for him.

"I love you too Uncle Deidara." She waved goodbye to him as she walked to her hardest goodbye. Deidara dried his tears. Nothing would ever be the same again.

 **Sasori**

Sasori's face was blank. He had not moved a muscle as everyone got to say her goodbyes. As she came to him, their eyes meeting, Sakura broke down. "Daddy!" She reached for him, he sighed, picking her up for the last time.

"Your okay doll. Your gonna be okay." He shushed her, rocking her in his arms.

Sakura sobbed. "I'll miss you the most." She sobbed. Sasori nodded, placing his forehead against hers.

"It's okay my love. Please, lets just breath." Sasori tried his best to keep calm. He did not want to stress her out anymore than she already was. Sakura clutched his shoulders so tightly she thought her hands would break.

"You lived a good life, didn't you?" Sasori asked her with a small smile. Sakura nodded. "Yes daddy, you always took care of me-!"

"Then why would you say I hurt you?" Sasori glared at her halfheartedly. Sakura flinched.

"Daddy I-!"

"I sacrificed everything for you." He promised her, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Do not think you are so little to me."

Sakura's face glowed. Sasori sighed. "You doll, are what had kept me going." Sakura cried.

"Daddy! I love you! I wish I could stay with you!" Sakura sobbed with regret. Sasori shook his head no.

"Like I said doll, my own selfish desires are not worth more than your future. I want you to grow big and strong." Sasori cooed in her ear. Sakura sobbed.

"It's only for a little while daddy. It's not like I'll never see you again." Sakura smiled sadly, tears trickling down her face. Sasori said nothing. The silence made Sakura angry.

"You won't visit me?" She said shocked. Sasori shushed her. "I cannot go where you are going Sakura. I am not allowed."

"I'll tell them your good daddy. You can come with me!" Sakura said assuredly.

"No baby I cannot." Sasori smiled sadly. Sakura cried. Her chest hurt badly.

"So…. I'll never see you again?" Sakura cried as Sasori nodded sadly. He kissed her forehead.

"This is the hardest goodbye I've ever made. And I've made plenty." If Sasori could shed a tear, he would. Seeing the heartbroken face on his little girl made his heart heart. Sakura cried in shock.

You are the most important person in my world." Sasori promised. So much that he could not remember a favorite. There was too many. The smiling face that woke him each day, the girl that baked him a cake with Deidara even though he was a puppet. The adoring eyes that was so proud of her father each day. Sasori was broken.

"Is he my daddy?" Sakura pointed to Sasuke, who was shocked at how emotional everyone was acting. He had never seen such dangerous ninja so saddened.

"Sakura listen to me." Sasori pointed her chin. Itachi met eyes with Sasori, who gave a slight tip of the chin. Sasori understood.

"I am your real father no matter what." Sasori placed a kiss on her head, making Sakura nod.

"I know daddy. I know daddy." Sakura hugged him. Sasori remember the toy he held in his pocket for her.

"Lose anything?" He chuckled, showing her the toy. Sakura smiled and hugged Peiny. Sasori remembered when he first made the toy.

 _It was the first and last night Hidan had watched her and terrozided her. Sasori was angry. The mission had been a stupid one. Even Deidara could have handled one person on his on. It was a D rank retrieval mission. Sasori had felt guilty as Sakura cried in Deidara's arms. She had not deserved to see it. Sasori sighed, he would have to give her something to soothe her. Trama was not something easily rectified._

" _What are you doing, danna?" Deidara asked ask he rocked her to sleep. Sasori was putting the final touches on a custom made doll he had for her. It was a tiny soft one, one that looked exactly like-!_

" _Peiny!" Sakura cried out, looking at the doll that looked just like grandpa. Sasori smirked._

 _She ran over and snatched it from his hands. She held it high above her head. Sasori chuckled. "He is to protect you from everything." He explained. Sakura smiled._

He could not pick just one memory. He loved them all. He would give every last breath within himself to make sure Sakura stayed with the Akatsuki. Sasori clutched her tight as she held her doll. "You deserve a better life then I can give you." Sasori kissed her cheek. Sakura clutched his shoulders.

"Please don't let me go daddy." She screamed as he started walking forward. She kicked and she screamed the more he walked, his grip did not relent. She threw the biggest tantrum and tried to scurry out of his grip so hard, but he would not give up. Sasori's eyes were planted on Sasuke.

"Uchiha." Sasuke met his eyes. Sasori frowned.

"As much as I do not wish to pass her over to the likes of you, she will be safer." Sasori passed Sakura to him. She calmed down slightly, but didn't take her yes off of him.

"I will return her to her home village." Sasuke frowned. What were they doing with her?

"She needs a friend right now." Sasori sighed, taking a step back. "Goodbye Sakura." Sasori turned, knowing if he didn't do it now, he would not be able to go through it. Sakura screamed a high pitched scream as he took his scroll out again.

"Don't!" She cried, reaching for them. All in one pop, her eyes scanned all of them just as they disappeared. Sasori had a smile on his face. She was finally going home.

"Daddy." She cried as Sasuke held her. Sasuke immediately passed her to Karin, who held her and consoled her. Sakura clutched Peiny so tight the stitches almost popped.

"It will be okay baby." Karin glarded at Sasuke over Sakura's head. Sasuke shrugged.

"Let's get you home." Sasuke sighed. Sakura bristled, but didn't complain.

She had no home anymore.

 **Authors Note: So glad I got that out of my chest. I even cried a little writing that. Don't worry. Things will get better. Thank you for reading and the supporting me! Until next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura played with Peiny as she sat in Karin's arms, everyone lazily walking back to the leaf village. They were almost there, Sasuke could see it over the horizon. He looked over to his child to see her not paying him any mind, he rolled his eyes. "Sakura?" He asked her. She looked up.

"Yes Sasuke?" Sakura tilted her head in curiosity.

Sasuke nodded to her. "Are you hungry?" He gestured to the dried cereal he had still not eaten. Sakura shook her head no. She went back to playing silently, not uttering a word as she continuously traced Peiny's face. Sasuke sighed. In truth, he just wanted to confirm what Sakura thought of him. She had been through alot just like him, he knew it would take a while before she trusted him enough to call her father.

Sasuke was stubborn. He tried not to feel bad for Sakura. She was moping, but she was only three. He knew it would get better for her. She just had to keep an open mind. As Sakura clung to Karin, Karin rolled her eyes at Sasuke's recklessness. She was ready to go back to how it used to be, before that huge mess.

 _Poor Sakura._ Karin thought to herself. She had no one left. She must feel like a rogue ninja. Sakura played with Peiny in her arms with a blank face

"Wait!" Sasuke warned. He sensed two large and familiar chakra energies. Immediately, he recognized the one as Naruto. They were tracking something, most likely them.

"Got it. Hide." Karin directed to the boys, who jumped out of the way in hiding. It was always better to have a surprise in set. Karin tightened her grip on skin on the back of Sakura's neck prickled in fear as Sasuke got into a protective stance. Her eyes met with Karins.

"Not again." Sakura whimpered. Karin gulped and looked away. Just yesterday strangers had taken everything from her and turned her life upside down. Karin tucked Sakura's head into her shoulder and tried to shush her.

"Come out Naruto." Sasuke grabbed his sword and held it in front of him in warning. He would be ready for anything.

Right when Team 11 had broken off to report to the Hokage, Naruto and Kakashi sensed a chakra sensor. One of whom they couldn't believe they would run into. They chased it to a large yard, waiting until they were on the other side then taking a deep breath.

When Naruto and Kakashi walked through the bushes to face the team, Naruto's eyes widened. _Sasuke wouldn't._ Naruto watched the cowering toddler in the red haired woman's arms. She had been through alot just by looking at her. "Sasuke." Kakashi looked a Sakura appraisingly.

"She is mine." Sasuke sighed, not wanting to admit it. "Sakura is her mother." Both jaws on Kakashi and naruto dropped.

"Sasuke.. Sakura went missing more than a year ago…" Naruto backed up, his face shocked as Sakura looked up at him with a pout.

"I know." Sasuke sighed, clapping his hand to his forehead. "She is definitely mine."

"Fuck." Naruto whispered. _You were pregnant Sakura? And no one had noticed._

Kakashi was shocked. He had never even thought Sakura was capable of having a child secretly. "And you want us to take her in?" Kakashi knew it from the start. Leave it to Sasuke to always drop his mess onto others.

"I need her to be safe." Sasuke sighed, clapping Karin on the back. Karin started to stumble forward.

"No!" Sakura squealed, digging her arms into Karin's arm. "Please don't leave me too!" Sakura cried.

"It's okay." Karin cooed to her. "We will see you again little one." Karin cooed lightly to her. Karin had never had more disgust for Sasuke before now. He had destroyed her life in just mere days.

"Your my friend." Sakura whimpered as she was placed on the floor. She looked over to Naruto, who gasped as he stared into the face of his best friend.

"You look just like her." Naruto got down on her level, Sakura right in front of him. She was shaking in fear. She was afraid to get used to someone else.

"Okay." Sakura nodded.

"And what's your name little one?" Kakashi tilted his head in curiosity. She gulped.

"Sakura." With that, she buried her reddened face in her teddy bear.

Kakashi nodded to her. "What a beautiful name. It was your mother's name as well." Kakashi complimented her. Sakura grinned. Naruto reached out, his hand extended.

"Will you let us take you home?" He asked, trying to stay calm. He would not risk getting angry in front of her. He had thought he had tracked Sakura to Sasuke, but instead he had found her child. _She must have been pregnant before all of this._ Naruto thought to himself, trying to make sense of it.

"Is she injured?" Kakashi directed to Sasuke, who hesitated.

"She.. Has been healed of all her injuries." Sasuke blew his hair out of his face. "She will most likely have emotional trauma. She has been through a lot in her short life." Sasuke sighed. Kakashi questioned him.

"But. Where did you find her?" Kakashi watched as Sakura took Naruto's hand. She was marveled by his whiskers.

"Kidnapped. She was held hostage by the Akatsuki. They were raising her as a pet of sorts." Sasuke sighed. Naruto looked on in disgust.

"How did you get her back?" He questioned Sasuke, who said nothing. Karin glared at him.

"Oh he's not going to tell you that part-!"

"Shut up Karin. Just- Take her Naruto!" Sasuke walked forward and picked Sakura up, throwing her into his arms. Sakura was jazzled. Naruto stepped back.

"Sasuke.. What's your problem?!" He spit at him, protectively holding the child against him. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's in the past. I just needed her home. If Sakura ever comes back she can watch her." Sasuke nodded to Sakura, who was looking at him with confused eyes.

"She has welts." Kakashi saw when her shirt lifted up the slightest. "They look like they were healed but, perhaps she has been hurt by you Sasuke." Kakashi glared at him. He had heard of Sasuke's misdoings, but hurting a small child such as his own was too far.

"It is in the past." Sasuke glared. "Just like our relationship."

Naruto looked down at the girl in his arms. Her eyes were pained. She looked very tired. "Will you come with me?" He asked kindly. Sakura nodded. She was hurt, she was confused, and she wanted to go to sleep.

"We are only helping her Sasuke. Not you." Kakashi sighed. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "She is a Leaf Village Ninja, thank you for giving her back."

"Fuck off." Sasuke turned. "Not like I care. As long as she's not with the freaks." Sasuke took off into the forest. Karin blanched.

"Your not even going to say goodbye?!" Karin asked, she was met with silence. Sakura reached out for Karin, who stayed at a safe distance. They were still rogue ninja.

"Bye Karin." Sakura waved. Karin nodded.

"Bye sweetie. I'll tell the boys you said goodbye too." Karin nodded to her. Sakura smiled. "Tell them bye for me.. Not Sasuke." She said with a frown. Karin smiled sadly. Sakura was right to mistrust him.

"She's very sweet. Please take care of her." And with that Karin ran off. That left just Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. They looked down at the girl who had nothing but a small backpack on.

"Do you know who we are Sakura?" Kakashi asked as they started the walk back to the leaf village. Sakura was gripping onto Naruto's arms, swaying as she fought to stay awake.

"Uncle Naruto?" Sakura asked Naruto, who nodded with a grin. "Yep. Teme told you that much."

"Who's Teme?" Sakura asked, looking over Kakashi's shoulder. Both boys chuckled.

"I'll tell you when your older Sakura." Naruto chuckled, him and Kakashi tried to question Sakura as best as they could. Sakura fell asleep mid sentence in Naruto's arms immediately.

"Dammit." Naruto sighed, glad when they finally reached the gates.

"She might know what happened to our Sakura." Kakashi sighed. This was an entire mess. As Sakura snoozed on Naruto's shoulder, they went straight to the hospital. When the Head Nurse saw the unconscious Sakura in Naruto's shoulders. They immediately took her in.

While Kakashi explained what had happened, Naruto looked over his shoulders. He was going to get this all straightened.

Naruto slapped his hands on the Hokage's desk. Lady Tsunade was shocked, but tried to keep her composure. She knew Naruto was back for another ridiculous request. "Naruto, I don't have time-!"

"We found something." Naruto smirked. Lady Tsunade's eyes widened. "You found what?" She repeated slowly. Naruto frowned at that point.

"Sakura.. She had a kid." Naruto sighed. How had he not noticed. Lady Tsunade's eyes widened as well.

"Naruto, how do you know?" She questioned. _Sakura had been pregnant?_

"She's in the hospital being cared for!" Naruto exploded. Too many variables were to be taken account for. Lady Tsunade looked at Shizune, who looked just as shocked as she was.

"We have to go!" Lady Tsunade was bewildered. The three of them raced across the hall to the Hospital. Crowds of people stared as they saw the Hokage running, she couldn't believe the situation.

"There's no way." She said as they stormed the hospital. Naruto led them up the floors until finally they reached the correct door. She hesitated. Naruto nodded.

The door creaked open, and behind it was Sakura. She was on her bed drinking milk and cookies. She was chatting with Kakashi.

"And then it went Boom!" Sakura raised her hands and yelled with a mouth full of cookies. Lady Tsunade entered the room, she was completely shocked.

"Sa.. Sakura?" She offered to the girl. Sakura nodded.

"Look! I have a cookie!" Sakura held the chocolate chip cookie up with glee. She was almost never allowed to eat sweets during the day.

Lady Tsunade swayed and nearly fainted, making Shizune and Naruto rush to hold her up.

"She… She did have a child!" Lady Tsunade exclaimed in shock as they all uttered her to the chair by Sakura's bed side. She just couldn't believe that her apprentice had a child.

"I told you Granny!" Naruto sighed. Sakura looked to her with wide eyes. "I have a grandma?" She whispered aloud, and Naruto cackled.

"Yes." Lady Tsunade patted her leg on top of the blanket. "You can call me whatever you like." She smiled, making Sakura gleeful.

"Kakashi bought me a cookie!" Sakura showed it off proudly. Naruto smiled at her innocence. "I see that!"

"I want you to share it with me." Sakura crushed the cookie fast, trying to give everyone pieces. Naruto chuckled but ate his smushed cookie in piece. As Tsunade gracefully told her she wasn't hungry, she sighed.

"We have to get to the bottom of this. Have you questioned her Kakashi?" Tsunade asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A bit. Sakura was busy telling me about her birthday. We think Sasuke hurt her with an explosive tag." Kikashi lifted up Sakura's shirt, showing the burns. Tsunade gasped.

"Sasuke? What-!"

"Sasuke is a big fat liar." Sakura growled. She pouted. "My cake went boom!" Sakura threw her hands up. "And I fell asleep. When I woke up, Sasuke was there and he was scary. Him and my friends took me away." Sakura frowned. Naruto held her hand, making her smile.

"He said he wanted me to live with Uncle Naruto." Sakura explained. Everyone listening. "Sasuke said he was my daddy. He's not! I have a daddy." Sakura pouted angrily, daring anyone to contradict her. Kakshi nodded.

"And where is he Sakura?" Kakashi asked. Sakura pointed to her heart.

"Right here." She smiled. Everyone smiled, but didn't truly understand.

"Sasuke said the Akatsuki were caring for her." Kakashi noted she was in great health apart from the burns.

"Yes!" Sakura squealed, as if she forgot something. "Mine!" Sakura held up Peiny, who everyone recognized immediately.

"Is that your daddy?!" Lady Tsunade tried not to throw up. Surely they hadn't raped Sakura.

"No!" Sakura giggled. "That's grandpa. Daddy made this for me." She laughed.

Naruto thought deeply. The Akatsuki had kidnapped Sakura. He couldn't believe it. How had they come so close?

"Kakashi luckily carried with him his bingo book. "Sakura, I want you to tell me who is the daddy? Here you go." In turn he pointed to the first Akatsuki member.

"Uncle Hidan!" Sakura squealed. She was elated. Everyone gasped at the adoration on her face.

"Uncle, Sakura?" Tsunade questioned, Sakura nodded. "He told me about god. He's scary." She whispered. Kakashi's eyes widened. He turned to the next page. She squealed.

"Uncle Deidara!" She lifted her arms above her bed and yelled "Boom!" Kakashi paled. _Just what evilness has she witnessed? She has no idea at all what they're capable of._

"Daddy!" She screamed, pointing at his picture with a fever. "That's my daddy! Right there! He's a puppet!" She giggled, looking at the Hiruko puppet. Naruto tried not to throw up.

"I think I'm going to throw up!" Naruto groaned. She was absolutely devoted to the puppet freaks.

"I'm guessing they brainwashed her.." Kakashi cursed under his breath.

"I miss my daddy." Sakura shrugged. "But he wanted me to have a better life." She explained, frowning. Tsunade and Kakashi looked at eachother.

"I-! Have exactly no words." Tsunade frowned. "Has her wounds been treated?"

"Yes, she will only be sore for a bit." Kakashi patted her leg. "It is just a matter of where she will go. She has nothing."

"I could take her in." Lady Tsunade nodded. "She could sleep in the Hogake's chambers-!"

"No." Naruto said quietly, staring at the happily eating child. Kakashi and Tsunade stared at him.

"Naruto. What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. Naruto sighed.

"Sasuke told her she would live with me." Naruto frowned. "I have a very roomy couch. I'm supposed to be taking over the chambers soon anyway." Tsunade frowned at the thought of Naruto taking care of Sakura.

"I have Hinata. Our baby is coming soon anyway. Sakura can stay with us." He said feverishly, Kakashi nodded.

"Perhaps being around a kind face such as Hinata's all the time would be great for her." Kakashi patted her legs. Sakura stared at Naruto. She was unsure.

"Who's Hinata?" She couldn't help but feel the name was familiar. Naruto grinned. "Oh Sakura. Your gonna meet all your mom's old friends." Naruto was giddy. He would have to tell Hinata as soon as possible. Even if he hadn't found Sakura yet, he was ecstatic that he had found her daughter.

"Hinata." Sakura whispered to herself. She liked that name.

"Just in case Sakura doesn't come back…" As much as Naruto didn't want to believe it. "I can raise her alongside my child." He finished. He couldn't believe that Sakura wouldn't be here to raise her daughter. She didn't deserve it.

Sakura was happy and ready to go. She liked the hospital, but only because of the cookies. Lady Tsunade made sure Shizune was writing the report. "Naruto, I have some funds to give you. Secure Sakura some necessities. Whatever you want just put it on me."

Sakura gasped. "New bed!" She jumped up and started jumping on the hospital bed.

"Thank you Granny Tsunade." Naruto smiled. He would take great care of Sakura. Sakura jumped right into his arms as he caught her.

"Hey!" Naruto chuckled. He would take her home first, let her meet Hinata.

"Naruto," Kakashi warned as they tried to finalize Sakura's dispatch. "She has been through alot. Try to get a little more information when she's calm." Kakashi said to Naruto whom nodded. In just a few seconds they had gotten a huge lead on Sakura's missing persons report. He was glad to her child.

"You might as well set her up on your couch. We can make her a room in the Hokage's towers temporarily. If you don't mind?" Kakashi took the Hogake's seal. "Let Sakura get acquainted to the village. Meet some people. I have nothing else to do today." Kakashi grinned. He rubbed Sakura's pink hair. She grinned.

"Thank you Mr. Ka-Kashi." Sakura sounded out. He chuckled. "Call me Sensei." With a nod he dismissed himself. Lady Tsunade thanked him profusely.

"Sakura honey. Do you know who I am?" She curiously. Sakura shook her head no.

"I'm the Hokage. Naruto will be one soon. I'm retiring in less than a month." Lady Tsunade smiled. She couldn't wait.

Sakura looked in between the two of them. She was confused. "What's a hokage?" She frowned. Naruto chuckled.

"Have you ever heard of Kings or Queens?" He said to Sakura, who's eyes shone in recognition. She gasped.

"You take care of people." Sakura whispered. She stuck up her nose. "Daddy always says I'm his princess." She giggled. Naruto chuckled again until he realized who she was speaking of.

"Not the same thing Sakura. But close enough." He laughed. Sakura babbled away nonsense as she took in the Hokage's long hair, busty body, and beautiful face.

"You are a beautiful princess you are!" Sakura pointed in her face. She laughed.

"Thank you Sakura. You are very sweet." She too patted her head. "Please wait right here." Lady Tsunade went off with Shizune to go discharge Sakura from the hospital. Sakura shifted in Naruto's arms, causing him to put her down. She ran around the room, touching things.

"I want some ramen!" Sakura yelled, digging in her pocket. She waved the ryo in Naruto's face, making him chuckle breathlessly, "Uncle Kakuzu gave me money for it!"

"Don't worry about it Sakura." Naruto smiled. "I'll take care of it from here on out." Naruto assured her. Sakura tucked the money away, happy either way.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Naruto asked her concerned. She seemed okay. She had on clean clothes, she seemed a little hungry but not starving, and she managed to keep a smile on her face despite everything that happened.

"Yes!" Sakura assured him, nodding gleefully. He helped her pack up, shoving everything into her small pink backpack.

"Daddy got me this because it matches my hair." Sakura pointed to the bag. Naruto nodded politely. He would get to the bottom of why Sakura was being cared for by the Akatsuki.

"Naruto! What happened-!" Ino slammed the door open, making Sakura slip as she jumped back and screamed. She attached herself to Naruto's legs, who gulped. He had forgotten to report to Ino as he had promised.

Ino stood in the doorway, her jaw wide open as she stared at Sakura.

…

"Ino." Naruto's deep but happy voice exclaimed. "I did find something after all."

"OH MY GOD!" Ino screeched. "What the hell-!"

"Ino!" Naruto covered Sakura's ears, trying to shield her from everything. Sakura was confused, but could see that 'Ino' was not a threat. Ino threw herself forward, trying to take it in.

"Sakura?" She whispered shakily, reaching a hand out towards her.

Sakura smacked away the hand lightly, not wanting to be touched. "Yes ma'am?" She smiled.

"Oh my god Sakura has been turned to a baby?!" Ino screamed. Naruto chuckled.

"Ino. Sakura HAD a baby." Naruto gestured to Sakura, who twisting her feet under both stares.

"There's no way." Ino whispered in shock. There's just no way Sakura wouldn't tell her. _Right?_

"Sakura, how old are you?" She asked in shock. Sakura giggled.

"I just had my birthday. I'm three years old!" Sakura held up her hand with three fingers proudly. Ino gasped.

"Naruto. Sakura would have had to have been pregnant before she left the village. How has no one noticed?!" Ino shrieked. Naruto shrugged.

"Kakashi said women have pregnancies and hide them all the time." Naruto shrugged. Ino frowned heavily. She would have never thought Sakura would be one of those women.

"There's just no way she wouldn't tell me!" Ino said in doubt. Naruto sighed sadly. "I don't know what to tell you Ino, but Sakura is here." He nudged the little one forward, who blushed.

"I'm Sakura." She held out her hand to Ino, who shakingly shook it.

"Okay Sakura.." Ino whispered. "I don't know how this is possible!" Ino then ran from the room, trying not to tear her hair out from stress. She was freaking out again.

"Crap." Naruto muttered. "Come on Sakura." Naruto picked her up, and as fast as possible chased Ino down. Ino was running as fast as she could, storming past downs until Naruto finally realized where she was going.

She slammed into the tree where Sakura's scent was last seen, throwing her arms around it and blankly trying to regain her sanity. When Naruto and Sakura were right in front of her, Sakura whimpered. Ino looked up in shock.

"I'm okay guys." Ino assured them, Naruto put Sakura down and let her explore. Sakura was staring not at Ino, but at the mural behind her.

The tree was decorated with a tent around it, a protective cover to protect all the pictures and cards and animals that were left for her. Sakura reached out and tried to touch, but Ino stopped her. This time Ino softly grabbed her hand, and gestured to the cards. "This one says, come home Sakura." Ino breathlessly said.

"Do you miss her?" Ino asked Sakura, who nodded. She was amazed at all the people that had left things for her mother.

More than anything." Sakura whispered. Ino stared at her. She would just have to accept that Sakura had not yet told her. Perhaps she didn't even know at the time, Ino would never know.

As the three of them, Naruto, Ino, and Sakura held hands together, they each enjoyed the quietness between them, all three too comfortable to move.


	19. Chapter 19

Back at the Akatsuki base, the entire base was quiet as Sasori and Deidara touched down in the living room. Everyone was there staring, Sasori didn't say a word. Without looking at his lover, without speaking to anyone, Sasori went straight to his bedroom. He slowly ascended the room as Deidara was on his heels. "Danna please-!"

Sasori slammed the door behind him and locked it, ignoring Deidara slamming his fists on the wooden door. "You son of a bitch danna!" Deidara growled, slamming his foot into the door. It violently shook under his strong figure, but Sasori slammed the door open with a strong glare on his puppet face.

"Brat don't I get any time to grieve?" Sasori said with a straight glare on his face, anger beneath his eyes. Deidara was shaking in anger, trying his best to hold back his tears.

"You can't just shut me out, un!" Deidara growled at him, Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Deidara, I don't have time for you insolence. Perhaps it's better if we keep our relationship at a professional level." Sasori then slammed the door in his face, leaving Deidara's sobbing form behind him. Sasori did not care anymore. He did not want to feel anymore. Sasori went over to Sakura's side of the room, eyeing her books with a straight face. He lifted his hand up and held it over her bed, which held a couple of her possessions.

Fire sprouted out of his palm, searing everything in its path as Sasori slowly melted everything Sakura had ever owned. In that moment he did not want to see anymore, he did not want to feel. He didn't even want to continue existaning. He would never be able to look at Deidara again without remembering his past.

Smoke filled the room as Sasori broke dolls and toys, and grabbed a sword on the table. As the room slowly burned, he lifted the sword high above his head and sliced a doll right down the middle. Arms fell to the floor in a smooth Sasori went on a slowly maddening rampang, trashing every puppet and thing Sakura had, his mind couldn't help but deter to his little girl. Deidara had long since left, drying his tears and trying to ignore what felt like a gaping hole in his chest.

Deidara did not bother to replenish his clay. He had no idea when he would be back, but he needed to go. He couldn't just stay put. "Fuck off, un." Deidara spit at Tobi before he could speak, walking past him hurriedly. Tobi had and would not say anything. He was still in shock that Sakura was gone, and knew everyone needed time to grieve.

"Deidara." Konan stopped him just before he activated his ring. Deidara was about to leave and do something stupid, she was sure. Deidara turned to look at her, his lips bubbling as he tried not to be a bastard.

"Konan-chan." Deidara gritted his teeth, trying to keep his emotions under wraps. Konan understood, she moved forward and wrapped her small feminem arms around Deidara's shoulders, letting him embrace her. He melted in the embrace, wishing it was Sasori instead.

"He doesn't care about me." He said softly, trying to will himself in anyway that the words were not true. Konan frowned sadly.

"I'm sure Sasori would not waste his time with you if he didn't care about you." She offered a small smile. Everything was messed up, everything was wrong. Deidara had been so blind to see it. It hadn't been him that had made Sasori feel, it had been Sakura this whole time.

"Sure." Deidara chuckled maddly. He reached up and took his band out of his hair, letting the long strands slide down his face. Konan felt an eerie feeling as Deidara stepped back, his hands moving to his clay bag. He gave her a mad grin, feeling a large amount still there. He had barely used any detonating clay. "We can go with that."

"Deidara!" Konan reached out for him again, but Deidara flinched. He turned around and faced where the entrance would be. All he had to do was leave. He could find her, he could bring her back.

"We need her Konan!" Deidara growled, he ran a hand through his hair, rubbing away his long hair. "I can't just let strangers take her. We raised her!" Deidara growled, he would do it.

"Deidara. She's going to be happy." Konan tried to convince him to leave Sakura alone. Her small heartbroken face hurt her too, but she knew Sakura was young enough to easily adjust.

"I know but… We aren't!" Deidara slammed his fist into the wall, trying to breath. "All that time wasted! I have to bring my girl back. She kept us all together." Deidara whimpered. He looked back at Konan, trying to will her to understand. Konan shook her head with a frown.

"Deidara, I know it will be a change, but Sakura cannot return. We all said our goodbyes. Please do not hurt her more by confusing her." Konan frowned. "Do what you want." She turned and walked away. Deidara sighed. He was just about to touch his ring and do his naughty deed, when Konan screamed.

"Help!" She called, followed by the sound of multiple people running. Deidara ran after the noise, it was in the direction of Sasori's room. As he came to the doorway with Konan and Tobi in the now open doorway, there jaws were open.

Sasori was breathing heavily, surrounded by every piece of furniture he had broken. Black heavy smoke had filled the room as the fire started to smother. In his hands he held a long sword, covered in dust and scratches of Sasori's enemies.

"Danna." Deidara whispered aloud.

"Leave us." Sasori growled, anger in his eyes as he visibly tried to catch his breath. Not a single piece of furniture was untouched in his room. Everything around him was destroyed. Even small pieces of clothing were charred and burned beyond repair. Deidara stepped forward as Konan and Tobi gave them the privacy they needed. Deidara pulled his cloak up over his mouth, trying not to choke.

"I'm sorry brat." Sasori's eyes softened, making Deidara stare at him with shocked eyes.

"I just missed her." If Sasori could cry, he would surely. Deidara understood and stepped into his embrace. The sword clattered to the floor as Deidara tucked his head into Sasori's chest.

"I miss her too Danna." Deidara whispered into his chest. Sasori held him tightly, a frown heavy to the both of them.

"I know I shouldn't have taken it out on you. Please try to ignore what I said." Sasori whispered, Deidara nodded.

"I will always have your back, Danna. Let's stay in my room tonight." Deidara pulled Sasori to the door Sasori gratefully following him.

"We have much to talk about." Sasori nodded to him. "I have something I want to do.." Sasori drifted off as they walked their room in privacy, huddled against each other.

Hinata was very surprised when Naruto came in and asked her to sit on the couch. They had only had two serious talks in their life. When Naruto had proposed to her, and when they had learned that Sakura was meeting. The serious look in Naruto's eyes had her quilled when he rubbed her belly and spoke fast.

"She's back Hinata. Not her, but her daughter." He spoke with fast words. Hinata's mouth dropped open when he called someone from the front room. Small footsteps entered the living room as Sakura smiled at the kind woman on the couch.

"Oh my!" Hinata's jaw dropped and a hand covered her chest as Sakura bowed. Hinata identified her immediately. Naruto clapped Hinata on the back, trying to help her breath as she started to hyperventilate.

"Sakura!" Hinata cried, burying her face into her hands. "Naruto! Sakura would never willingly lie to her friends!" Hinata cried out with disbelief. Just like Ino she was shocked. She had thought she had been close to Sakura.

"I know baby, I know." Naruto whispered in her ear, calming her. "Her name is Sakura. She's going to be staying with us for a while. Is that okay?" Naruto asked, Hinata shaking her head yes quickly.

"Hello." She said timidly, reaching a hand out. Sakura ran over to her and grabbed it, shaking it fast.

"Hi! This Peiny!" She lifted up her doll to Hinata, who's eyes widened so big she almost died.

"Naruto is that-!"

"We'll talk about it in the bedroom!" Naruto announced, taking Hinata into the bedroom to talk about Sakura's origins. He did not want to upset her. Sakura carried on as Naruto and Hinata talked in the bedroom with quiet voices.

When Naruto and a fully calm Hinata came out, Sakura was on her knees on the floor by a bookcase. Her eyes were planted on a picture frame. She had a frown on her face. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked her. Sakura frowned and pointed.

"It's you but… Its Sasuke and mommy." Sakura confusedly pointed. She didn't want to believe that Sasuke could be her father, but there he was in a picture with her. They had been friends since they were children. "Sasuke is not my daddy." She frowned up at Naruto, who's lips pursed.

"He may very well be Sakura." Naruto gently explained. "She loved him very much." Naruto pointed to how close Sakura was being to Sasuke. Sakura frowned.

"I don't like him." She crossed her arms and got up on her feet. "He's a big fat meanie."

"Sakura!" Naruto chastised her while Hinata tried to stifle her chuckles.

"He can be, can't he sweetie?" She said with an understanding smile. "Your mother did not deserve to be treated like he treated her." Hinata threw at Naruto, who nodded sadly. As much as he loved Sasuke as a brother, he knew it was Sasuke's fault for Sakura's wild behavior in the first place.

"Are you hungry?" Hinata offered Sakura as she had yet to say anything. Sakura was standing shyly.

She shook her head no and went over to the window. Sakura wanted to explore the 1 bedroom apartment, but Naruto said not to worry. In a few weeks she would be moving in with him and Hinata in his clan headquarters, and Naruto would be setting her up a bedroom besides the nursery.

"Uncle Naruto said you have a baby in your belly." Sakura pointed to Hinata's belly. Hinata smiled proudly, patting her belly softly.

"Yes I do. Have you ever wanted a little brother or sister?" Hinata asked sweetly, and sat down on the couch to rest. The three of them sat on the couch, Naruto allowing Sakura to sit next to Hinata. Sakura shook her head no, very interested in Hinata's belly.

"Not really. But I do like my baby dolls." Sakura smiled. She figured it was kinda the same. Sakura did get to open any of her gifts, and frowned when she realized she lost the doll Sasori prepared for her. She never got to see it.

"Well your gonna get one soon!" Naruto smiled brightly, patting Hinata's stomach. He opened his arms to Sakura. She looked away with a small frown, thinking of who she lost.

"Hey. Lady Tsunade was speaking about throwing you a party to announce your return Sakura." Naruto sung, smiling at her. Sakura grew pale, and tried not to throw. The thought of parties made her shake as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Aww. We could introduce you to the entire village Sakura. We could invite all of our friends." Hinata cooked to her. Sakura whimpered, trying to keep calm at the thought. The last party she had, her entire life was destroyed. Naruto clapped a hand to her shoulder with a smile, making her look up to him. His smile dropped.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't like parties." Sakura pouted, trying to ignore what happened. "I don't want to go."

"Why Sakura?" Hinata asked curiously. Sakura ignored the kind smiles that were reserved for her.

"It's not important." Sakura whimpered. She looked away at that point and stared at her Peiny doll, hoping they would leave her alone. She was missing her father more than ever right now.

"We won't pry Sakura." Hinata gently said. Naruto looked back at her with a funny face, making Hinata glare at him. "We understand you need privacy."

Naruto watched as Sakura jumped off the couch and shuffled away, looking around the couch.

"Are you tired sweetie?" Hinata gently asked, and Sakura nodded. Within seconds her mouth dropped open in sobs, tears falling down her face. Sakura clutched her Peiny close to her, and Hinata had her in her arms faster then she could blink.

"Naruto dear, please go set up Sakura's bed." Hinata held the cranky toddler in her arms, whose head laid on her shoulder comfortably. Sakura plucked a thumb in her mouth and after a few minutes of softly crying, she fell asleep on Hinata's lap. Naruto made her a bed on the couch softly, grabbing pillows and a blanket as Hinata laid slowly sleeping Sakura down. Naruto grinned.

"Wow Hinata, your great with children." Naruto complimented. Hinata nodded with a blush.

"Thank you, Naruto-Kun." She smiled. The small peace in the house was interrupted by a knock on the door. Naruto jumped to the front, but by the time he reached the door he was confused. There was no one on the other side of it. He opened the door anyway and looked out, but smirked when he saw the reason someone knocked on the door. He looked at the paper tacked to his door and brought it to Hinata instantly.

"Ooh." Hinata smiled softly. It had been a long time since everyone had gotten together. She was excited to see everyone. The notice described a party given in honor of the late Sakura and mentioned a 'surprise announcement'. It was set for 2 days time. Everyone in the surrounding villages who loved her was welcome to attend as there would be a dj, alcohol, food and a children's area as well. As Sakura snored softly, Hinata and Naruto went into their bedroom to speak in more detail how they would work this out. They each needed formal clothes, Sakura especially. Naruto and Hinata hold hands tightly, knowing it would all work out in the end regardless.

 **A/N: Just a small chapter for now. Next should be my normal sized chapters, we'll see more of the Akatsuki and the party being held for Sakura.**


End file.
